Of Sky Knights and Sylphs
by Aerrows-Girl07
Summary: An old friend from the past comes and joins the Storm Hawks on their journey. What happens when they find out she's the new Wind Goddess and the fate of Atmos is in her hands? My first Storm Hawks fic, R&R PEOPLE! AerrowXOC FinnXPiper Preview of Sequel up
1. Chapter 1: It Begins

_**Aerrow's Dream:**_

_"Aerrow come on!" shouted a 6 year old Finn. 6 year old Aerrow waved his hand in the air smiling._

_"I'm coming guys wait up!" he shouted back to them running up the hill to the three other kids._

_"Well we wouldn't have to if you were so slow!" 6 year old Piper said smiling, when Aerrow caught up to them. Aerrow looked at his friends and frowned._

_"What do you mean slow?" he said, still frowning. The other kids started laughing, __then__ Aerrow too started laughing along with them. When they clamed down Aerrow noticed a girl standing next to Piper. Aerrow kinda cocked his head to the side and the girl, smiling, did the same. _

_"Who's she?" Aerrow asked looking at Piper. Piper smiled at Aerrow._

_"Her name's Aurora," she said looking at the girl. The girl smiled back at him and waved. Aerrow smiled and waved back. Aurora had chin length brown hair and the strangest color eyes. Aerrow couldn't figure out what color they were._

_"What color are your eyes?" Aerrow asked. Aurora blinked a couple of __times,__ then started giggling. Aerrow frowned and put his hands of his hips._

_"What's so funny?" he asked frowning. Aurora looked up at him and smiled._

_"That's a weird question to ask somebody you just met," she simply stated, still smiling. "But to answer your question, they're honey colored." Aerrow looked again, and saw she was right, they were a honey colored. Piper sighed, and shook her head._

_"Boys," she muttered. Aerrow and Finn glared at Piper. Aurora started giggling again. Aerrow sighed and shook his head._

_"I thought we were going to play hide and seek," he said, looking at everyone. Everyone grinned and nodded._

_"Not it!" cried Piper._

_"Not it!" cried Aerrow._

_"Not it!" cried Aurora._

_"Oh man!" sighed Finn. "I guess I'm it." Everyone ran off to hide as Finn counted to 20._

_**Back in the Present: (11 years later)**_

"Aerrow! Wake up!" shouted Piper through his door. Aerrow groaned and rolled over looking at his clock, the neon green lights saying 7:45 AM. _Dammit__ Piper!_ , he thought. Piper started beating on the door."Aerrow get up!" Piper shouted again. Aerrow sat on the edge of his bed, and ran a hand through his flaming red hair. Piper beat the door again. Groaning and rolling his green eyes, he got up and opened the door. Piper glared up at him, in the doorway. Aerrow yawned and rubbed his eyes, looking down at her. She was in her normal day wear, her blue and yellow uniform, and her amber eyes glaring up at him.

"What's wrong?" Aerrow yawned. Piper started tapping her foot, narrowing her eyes at him. Aerrow looked at her confused. _What did I do this time?_, he thought, sighing.

"Stork has been calling you to come to the bridge!" she snapped at him. "He says it's important!" Aerrow sighed and went back into his room and grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head. Radarr yawned from his little bed and looked around to see what was going on. When he saw it was just Piper and Aerrow he simply laid back down and went back to sleep. Aerrow walked out of his room and started down the hallway of the _Condor_, with Piper close behind him. Finally, almost awake, he walked onto the bridge.

"What's wrong Stork?" Aerrow asked walking into the room, Piper walking behind him. Stork turned toward him, with his eye twitching like always.

"We've got an object following us from a safe distance," he said handing Aerrow the scope. Aerrow looked around and saw a small dot that was flying behind the _Condor_, from what he could tell it looked like a skimmer. He looked over at Piper, who was looking through the other scope. She looked up at him and frowned slightly .

"They're probably waiting for day light to do something," she said, still frowning. "Do you want me to wake Finn and Junko?" Aerrow shook his head.

"No," he said, looking through the scope again. "I want them to be rested and ready when and if this person attacks." Piper and Stork looked confused.

"What do you mean 'if'?" Piper asked raising an eyebrow. Stork started muttering things about 'certain doom' and 'hoping it was quick and painless'.

"I don't know if it's just one that's stupid enough to attack us," Aerrow said looking at Piper. "Or they're following us till help arrives." Piper frowned again and looked around the bridge. She looked up at Aerrow and tugged his sleeve.

"I need to talk to you," she whispered to him. He looked at her then at Stork, then back at Piper and nodded.

"Stork, let me know if anything changes," Aerrow said walking out of the room with Piper behind him. Stork nodded to him then turned back to the steering and muttered more about 'certain doom'. In the hallway Aerrow turned to Piper and put a hand on his hip.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" he asked looking at her. Piper looked around and then looked back up at him.

"Have you had any dreams about our childhood?" she whispered. Aerrow cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah," he answered slowly.

"Have they been about Aurora?" she asked him. Aerrow frowned a bit.

"Yeah," he said again. Piper looked around Aerrow as Finn came around the corner rubbing his eyes.

"You guys will never believe the dream I just had," he said yawning. "It was when we were kids and Aurora was there and she was showing us her powers." Aerrow and Piper's eyes widened. Finn stopped and looked at them both, confused.

"What?" he said, looking back and forth between the two. "Was it something I said?" Aerrow looked at Piper and Piper did the same.

"This can not be just a freak thing," she said looking at Aerrow. "What was your dream about, Aerrow?"

"Mine was the first time we all played together," he said. "What was yours Piper?"

"Mine was when she left to go to the Sky Knight Academy after you left," she said frowning.

"That's kinda creepy," Finn said. Aerrow nodded.

"You're right Finn," Aerrow said. "That is creepy."

"Aerrow! You might want to get back in here!" came Stork's voice from the bridge. Aerrow looked at the others then ran back into the bridge, Finn and Piper at his heels.

"What's wrong Stork?" Aerrow asked coming up behind the Merb. Stork turned around his eye twitching again.

"That person just asked if they could talk to either you, Piper, or Finn," he said shaking. "They asked you by name!" Aerrow cocked an eyebrow. _Asked for us by name?_, he thought. Aerrow took the radio from Stork.

"This is Aerrow," he said into the speaker. "Who is this, and why are you following us?" He waited for a few seconds then static came over the radio then a voice spoke.

"Jeez!" the voice sighed. "You've always asked too many questions Aerrow! Is Piper and Finn with you?" the voice sounded excited. Aerrow looked around at Piper and Finn who nodded at him.

"Yes they're here with me," he said to the speaker. "You still haven't answered my questions though!"

"Oh! Sorry!" the voice said. "I'll answer one for you! I'm following you because I wanted to know if this was the real _Condor_ or not! I wanted to be sure before I asked to come on board!" Aerrow looked at Piper and mouthed 'come on board?', Piper shrugged.

"You want to come on board?" he asked the voice.

"Of course!" squealed the voice. "Can I come on board? Then I'll let you guess who I am! Okay?"

"How do I know this isn't a trap?" Aerrow asked, concerned about his team and the ship.

"It's not a trap Aerrow!" the voice said. "Jeez, you're so up tight! I swear on my life that I won't hurt you, Piper, Finn, Radarr, the rest of your team or the _Condor_." Aerrow looked at Piper and Finn then turned back to the speaker.

"Alright you can come on board," he said reluctantly.

"Sweet!" the voice shouted. "See ya in a few!" The line went dead, and Aerrow put the radio down. He ran his hand through his hair and nodded to Stork. Stork nodded back then pulled the lever to open the hanger doors. They watched the pilot, fly around to the front of the _Condor_ and land their silver, blue and black skimmer. Aerrow noted that they had no shield to say whose squad they were on. Piper, Finn, and Aerrow went into the hallway and started down to the hanger. Radarr came running down the hallway, hearing the hanger doors open, and crawled up to sit on Aerrow's shoulder. When they got to the hanger, the rider was just getting down from their skimmer. The person was about Piper's height and size, so he guessed the person was a girl. She was wearing a short sleeve shirt like Piper's but she had fish net sleeves running from her shirt sleeves to her wrists. Her outfit was colored like her skimmer, it was patched like Piper's in different shades of silver, blue, and black. Her pants were the same, patched but in just shades silver and black, and stopped at the upper part of her calf, showing a little of her legs, then her boots came to about the lower part of her calf and they were black with silver on the bottom of them. The rider stretched and stood grinning at them, she had a helmet and goggles on so they really couldn't she her hair or eyes. They three friends came up to the rider and stopped.

"Boy you guys haven't changed much!" the rider said smiling. Aerrow looked at Piper then at Finn, who shrugged at him. _Do we know her?_, Aerrow thought. Radarr looked closely at the rider, then squeaked and jumped from Aerrow to the rider and sat on her shoulder and rubbed his face on hers. The rider giggled and scratched Radarr's ear.

"Hello to you too Radarr!" she said smiling still. Radarr looked at Aerrow and pointed to the rider happily, like he knew her. Aerrow was shocked, and confused. Radarr never left his shoulder to jump to someone else unless it was one of the Storm Hawks or someone he knew them.

"Who are you?" Finn asked, breaking Aerrow out of his thoughts.

"I hope you know me guys!" the rider said smiling. Then she frowned, seeing the confused faces of the three.

"Oh! My helmet!" she said taking her helmet off and sitting it on her skimmer. She had two chin length side bangs around her face, and the back of her hair was short and spiky. She smiled at them.

"Can you guess now?" she asked smiling. The three looked at each other.

"It would help if you took your goggles off," Piper said. The rider frowned.

"But if I do that, then it would give me away!" she whined. The three looked at the girl strange.

"Have I really been gone so long that you've forgotten me?" the rider looked hurt. The three friends looked nervously between themselves. The rider sighed.

"Then I guess I'll have to show you something before I take off my goggles," she said turning toward the hanger door. The wind suddenly picked up and started swirling around the rider. She raised her hand and moved it in front of her. The _Condor_ suddenly hit something and stopped. Stork's panicking voice came over the speakers.

"We've hit something that looks like a barrier of wind! We're DOOMED!!!" he shouted. Then it clicked in Aerrow's head. He looked at Piper who had the same look as him, then at Finn who had his mouth open. The rider turned around and grinned.

"Now do you remember me?" she asked slyly.

"AURORA?!" the three asked at the same time.

The rider's grin got bigger, as she reached up to take her goggles off. Honey colored eyes met green, amber, and blue.

"The one and only!" Aurora smirked. Piper squealed and ran to Aurora hugging her. The two girls were laughing and Radarr jumped onto Aurora's skimmer.

"Oh my God!" Piper squealed. "Where have you been?" Aurora's smile fell and she got real quiet. Piper put a hand on Aurora's shoulder.

"Aurora?" Piper asked. Aurora looked up still frowning, then took a deep breath.

"I've been all over Atmos trying to find you guys!" she said, her eyes tearing up. "After I was Knighted like Aerrow I traveled for maybe 3 years, then I went back home and you guys were gone! I asked everybody where you were and they laughed and said that you were going to become the new Storm Hawks. So I've been trying to find you guys! I've been captured by Cyclonians, dueled with the Dark Ace, laughed in Master Cyclonis' face, and to top it off, the Cyclonians are searching for me because of my wind controlling powers!" Everyone had backed away a little during her speech, but they put on serious faces when they heard about Aurora being chased by Master Cyclonis and her army. Aerrow frowned and looked at Finn who nodded.

"Then you're staying here with us!" Aerrow said smiling a little. Aurora blinked, then started laughing. The three looked confused again.

"She hasn't changed much," Finn whispered to Aerrow. Aerrow nodded. Aurora looked at them wiping a tear from her eye.

"You're funny Aerrow!" Aurora said smiling. "I didn't come here for protection, I came here to see my friends again before Cyclonis catches me." Everyone's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" Piper asked. Aurora frowned.

"I mean that Cyclonis will eventually catch me and I want to be alone when that happens," Aurora stated. Aerrow and Finn frowned and looked at each other.

"Did you think that after you told us all that," Finn said, folding his arms over his chest. "That we would let you leave?" Aurora frowned and looked to Piper as if asking for help. Piper shook her head.

"I'm with Finn Aurora," Piper said walking up to Aurora and placing her hand on Aurora's shoulder. "Now that we know what's going on we can't just let you leave."

"But…," Aurora started. Aerrow shook his head and walked toward her.

"You are going to stay here," he said looking at Aurora. "We will protect you if we have to." Aurora backed up and glared at them all.

"I'm not the little weak one anymore!" she snapped. "I'm not sickly like I used to be!" Piper frowned. She remembered Aurora being sick nearly all the time when they were little. If Aurora got too hot she would start coughing, and sometimes she would cough blood up. Then on other days she would grab her chest and double over in pain, and she would get a fever for no reason. Her friends knew that she was sick and Piper guessed that Aurora thought they wanted to protect her because of that. Piper stepped toward Aurora.

"We're not saying we'll protect because you were sick," Piper said frowning. "We want to protect you because you're our friend!" Aurora looked defeated.

"I don't want you getting hurt because of me," she whispered. Piper hugged her.

"We know what we're doing," Piper said smiling. Aurora smiled and hugged Piper back. Piper let her go and Aurora sighed.

"I guess I'll stay here," she said grinning. "Besides, you guys couldn't live without me." Aerrow smiled as Finn rolled his eyes. Aurora glared at Finn who yelped and hide behind Aerrow.

"Then I guess you're a Storm Hawk," Aerrow said grinning. Aurora cocked an eyebrow at him

"Me? A Storm Hawk?" she said. Aerrow grinned and extended his hand.

"Just like when we were kids," he said. Aurora looked at him and smiled, then shook his hand.

"Just like when we were kids," she repeated. "Except the lasers and guns are real, not cardboard." Aerrow rolled his eyes.

"You know how to kill the mood don't you?" he said shaking his head. Aurora grinned.

"Maybe," she said walking toward the stairs. "Hey Piper! Show me around the piece of metal."

"It is not a piece of metal!!" came Stork's voice over the speaker. Aurora stared at the speaker and turned to the others.

"Was that Stork?" she asked. Everyone nodded and Aurora started laughing.

"Oi! Stork!" she shouted at the speaker.

"What?" came Stork's annoyed voice over the speaker.

"Are you still paranoid?" Aurora shouted making her way up the stairs in to the hallway. She turned and mouthed 'Where is he?', and Aerrow pointed to the bridge. She grinned and walked into the bridge.

"I'm not paranoid!" Stork mumbled turning around. "I'm just cautious." He stopped and his mouth fell open seeing Aurora standing there grinning.

"You didn't tell me little old Stork was your pilot guys," she said smirking. Stork stood there then turned around and started driving the _Condor_ again. Aurora huffed and turned to the others.

"Hasn't changed a bit," she mumbled walking past them, but she didn't get far. Aurora ran into something solid and fell back onto the ground. She groaned and looked up to see Junko standing there. Her mouth fell open this time, seeing how big the Wallop had grown. He looked down at her and helped her up.

"Junko?" Aurora asked, still in shock.

"Sorry about that," he said. Then he looked at her closer then smiled and laughed, scooping her into a big bone crushing hug.

"Aurora!!" the Wallop shouted in her ear. Aurora gasped for air.

"Junko! I can't breathe!" she gasped. Junko looked down at her and put her down.

"Sorry!" he said. "I'm just happy to see you!"

"I'm happy to see you too," Aurora said getting her breath back. The others walked up behind her and laughed. Aurora looked around the hallway and smiled, then turned toward them.

"I'm home," she said smiling. Piper ran forward and hugged her again.

"Let me show you the spare room," Piper said dragging Aurora with her. "You can decorate however you want to! We can pick the color, the design, everything!" Aurora looked back at Aerrow, Finn and Junko, and mouthed 'Help!'. All three smiled.

"You're on your own," Aerrow said heading toward the bridge, with Finn and Junko following, laughing. Aurora sighed and followed Piper to a door down the hallway. Piper opened it to show a one bedroom apartment size place. Everything was gray and dusty, there was no bed sheets on the bed that was to the side, the desk with a stool was covered in spider webs and dust, the closet was barely big enough to hold her gear and clothes, but there was one good thing about the room. It had a great view. Aurora walked to the window and looked out, you couldn't see the _Condor_ like you could with the rest of the windows, no, all you could see was the never ending sky.

"Wow," Aurora whispered, still looking out the window. "I like the view." Piper smiled.

"Thought you would," she answered. "Do you want me to help or do you want me to let you do it." Aurora looked around the room then to Piper.

"Let's do this," she said smiling at Piper. And with that, the girls started working.

"Hey girls," Aerrow said outside Aurora's door, which was closed. "We're going to starve if you guys don't fix something." He heard the girls giggle, then the door opened and Aurora stood in the doorway. She had blue paint on her cheek and her clothes, Piper looked about the same.

"Come see what we did," Aurora said moving back into her room. Aerrow walked in and looked around in awe. They had moved the bed against the wall with the window so Aurora could look out on her bed. They had moved the desk to where the bed used to and where the desk used to be there was a stereo system and speakers, with a guitar leaning against the wall and an amplifier. The room itself was splatter painted with different shades of blue, black, and silver just like her skimmer, and her sheets and pillows they had dyed black. The room looked great! Aerrow looked at the girls who were giving each other a high five.

"You guys did great with this room," he said smiling at them. "But if you don't hurry up and cook something, Junko will cook." Aerrow shivered remembering the last time Junko cooked, everything they had was still alive! The girls sighed.

"OK," Piper said heading toward the door. "What sounds good?" Aurora's stomach growled, and she blushed a little.

"Right now," she said sheepishly. "Anything sounds good to me!" Piper laughed.

"Alright then," she said walking into the hallway. Aurora frowned.

"Do you want me to help?" she called.

"Nay," Piper answered, her voice fading. "You can help next time, OK?" With that they heard the kitchen door close. Aurora sighed and looked up at Aerrow.

"That was hard work," she said sitting on her bed. Aerrow leaded against the doorway.

"I'm sure it was," he said smiling. "But you two did it." Aurora laughed.

"Piper did most of the moving," she said. "I kept getting to hot and coughing as usual," she added frowning. Aerrow frowned too.

"You're not really better are you?" he asked. Aurora sighed and looked up at him, then looked away.

"No," she answered solemnly. "But I haven't gotten any worse so I guess you would call that better." Aerrow shook his head.

"You haven't changed one bit," he said turning to leave. Aurora cocked an eyebrow at him.

"What does that mean?" she asked standing up to follow him. He smiled.

"That you always look on the bright side," he said walking down the hallway. Aurora closed her door and caught up to him.

"I learned from the best," she answered, smiling up at him. He looked down at her and shook his head. Aurora looked at her watch, and saw it was 6:30 PM.

"Oh man!" she muttered. "It's already that late?" Aerrow frowned and looked at her.

"Well yeah," he said. "You guys have been working nonstop since you got here."

"Jeez," she sighed. "I didn't mean to keep Piper for this long. I thought it was earlier than this." Aerrow looked at her for a minute then motioned for her to follow him. She looked at him funny but followed him through the hallway till it dead ended at a lone ladder going up. Aerrow started climbing up the ladder and opened the hatch at the top. As soon as the hatch opened wind came down and blew in Aurora's face and sunlight temporally blinded her. Aerrow's head came back into view and smiled at her.

"Come on up," he said extending his hand down. Aurora smirked at him and climbed on up without taking his hand. Aerrow frowned.

"I'm not the baby anymore," Aurora said climbing up and standing facing Aerrow. "But I appreciate the thought." She added with a smile. She then looked behind Aerrow and saw they were on top of the _Condor_. She looked back at him and frowned.

"What are we doing up here?" she asked. Aerrow just smiled and pointed behind her, Aurora frowned again but turned. What she saw the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. The never ending sky was turning all the colors of red, orange, and pink. The sun was halfway setting and it was causing individual rays to shine. She had never seen anything like since she was a kid back on their home Terra. She would remember every now and then the times they had all spent as kids watching the sunset then racing home to have dinner. Since she had left and became a Sky Knight she never really watched the sunset anymore. She stared at it for awhile and looked back at Aerrow who was sitting down smiling at her. She sat down next to him and stared at the sun.

"I still come up here when there's nothing left to do," Aerrow said looking at the sunset. "It reminds me of happier times before all this with Cyclonia started." Aurora looked at him and sighed.

"You take on to much for someone your age," she said closing her eyes and laying down. Aerrow looked down at her.

"You need to relax more," she said. "Live a little more, you won't live forever you know." Aerrow kept looking down at her, frowning slightly.

"Is that why you left for 3 years?" he asked. Aurora opened one eye and looked at him, then closed it again.

"You could say that," she replied. "I guess that's why I left and traveled the Atmos. I wanted to know what else was out there beyond our Terra, I wanted to see it all before I died." Aerrow stared at her, as she sighed and sat back up and leaned forward looking down at the _Condor_.

"I figured it would only be a matter of time before I coughed till my heart stopped, or I caught something that would kill me, or my heart would just stop for no reason," she said looking up at the sun right before it vanished behind the clouds and terras. Aerrow looked at her.

"So you really aren't _any _better at all are you?" he asked again. Aurora looked up at him and smiled sadly.

"Like I said before it hasn't gotten worse but it wasn't gotten better, but I can live with that," she said, still smiling. Aerrow opened his mouth to say something but Piper's head popped up through the hatch.

"There you guys are!" she said, smiling. "We've been looking for you! Supper's ready so come on down!" Aurora started getting up.

"Be right down!" she said smiling and waving at Piper. Piper waved back then disappeared. Aurora started toward the hatch but Aerrow got up and blocked her. She huffed and looked up at him with her hand on her hips.

"Come on Aerrow," she said. "I'm hungry." Aerrow looked sternly at her and she got quiet.

"Did you mean what you said?" he whispered. Aurora was confused.

"About what?" she asked taking her hands off her hips.

"About you could just die for no reason," he said looking at her, concern filled his green eyes. Aurora sighed and ruffled Aerrow's hair.

"Not that part," she said looking up at him. "But I meant the coughing and getting sick part." Aerrow frowned and opened his mouth, but Aurora shook her head.

"Not another word about it," she said. "Come on," she added taking his hand. "I'm starving!" Aurora dragged Aerrow to the hatch and climbed down and waited for him to close the hatch and climb down himself. When he did he heard everybody in the kitchen fighting over food. Aurora ran ahead and opened the door and walked in, but Aerrow stayed put at the ladder and tried to think about all he had heard. Aurora's head popped around the door, jerking him out of his thoughts.

"You better hurry or Junko and Finn are going to eat it all," she said grinning. Aerrow smiled and walked into the kitchen to where his friends were.

After the dishes were cleaned and put away, everyone said goodnight to each other and went to their rooms. Aurora went to her room and closed the door. Making her way across her room to her bed she changed into her PJs, black shorts and a black and white checker short sleeve top. She sat on her bed and looked out her window at the night sky. The half moon hung overhead, sending moonbeams through her window that put a little light in her room. A soft knock came on her door, and she went to answer it. To her surprise Piper, Aerrow, and Finn were standing there smiling at her. Piper was, Aurora guessed in her PJs too, which was dark blue loose fitting pants and a gold short sleeve top, Finn was wearing a looser remake of his normal uniform. Aerrow, on the other hand, was wearing just some light brown, loose pants with _no_ shirt on. Aurora felt a little heat in her cheeks as she looked at Aerrow, but quickly looked at Piper.

"What are you guys doing here?" Aurora asked looking at all three, avoiding Aerrow's gaze.

"We thought we could look at the stars like when we were kids!" Finn said grinning. Aurora looked at Piper.

"This was your idea wasn't it?" she asked Piper. Piper shook her head and pointed to Aerrow, who was scratching the back of his head, looking a little embarrassed.

"He came knocking on our doors and asked if we wanted to," Piper said still looking at Aurora. "We can go on top of the _Condor_ and see the stars and stuff from up there!" Aurora looked at them.

"Are you sure it's OK?" she asked stepping out of her room and closing the door quietly behind her. "Won't we wake the others?" Finn grinned.

"Naw," he said walking down the hallway. "Junko sleeps like a log and Stork doesn't care to go, we asked him." Piper followed Finn, Aerrow followed Piper, and Aurora followed Aerrow. When they reached the ladder Finn climbed up and opened the hatch, letting in a light breeze. Finn climbed up and then helped Piper up, then Aerrow climbed up and extended his hand to help Aurora up. This time though, she took it, because her heart was pounding in her chest. She really didn't know why, but when she looked at Aerrow her face would get hot and her heart would start pounding. Aerrow helped Aurora stand up on the _Condor_ and turned just in time to see Finn and Piper sit sown holding each others hands! Aerrow smirked and put his face right in between their heads.

"And what do we have here?" he asked still smirking. Finn and Piper both blushed a little.

"I…um….I kinda asked her out the other day," Finn said looking away from Aerrow, who was still smiling. "And she just gave me her answer." Aurora jumped beside Piper and looked at her.

"So that means you two are _dating_?" she asked the still blushing Piper. Piper nodded her head at Aurora. Aurora smiled and hugged Piper, then grabbed her hand and started dragging her away from Finn, who frowned.

"I've got to talk to her for a minute, lover boy," Aurora called back to Finn. "Don't worry, I'll bring her back!" Finn still frowned but Aerrow put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's a girl thing," he said to the blonde. Finn frowned more and looked at where the girls were talking.

"What on earth can they be talking about?" Finn muttered, as Aerrow sat down next to him.

"I have no idea," Aerrow answered, looking up at the stars. Finn turned to look at Aerrow.

"Hey dude," Finn said, looking down at the _Condor_. "I'm sorry I didn't ask you before I asked Piper out. I know she's like a sister to you." Aerrow looked at Finn, and smiled.

"I'm just glad it's you not some guy I don't really know," he said looking back up at the stars. Finn grinned.

"Thanks bro," he said, looking up at the stars to. Then his grin got bigger and he turned back to Aerrow.

"So…," Finn started still grinning. Aerrow looked at him and frowned.

"What?" he asked. Finn's grin got even bigger.

"So when are you going to ask Aurora out?" he asked. Aerrow felt his cheeks burn, then he turned back to look up at the stars again.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he stammered. Finn grinned.

"Oh yes you do!" he said poking Aerrow. "I saw the way you looked at her today. When she told us who she was, when you went to see how they were doing, and at dinner you couldn't keep your eyes off of her!" Aerrow looked back at Finn, and frowned slightly.

"Was it that bad?" he asked, still blushing a little. Finn nodded his head.

"Yep," he said still nodding his head. "But I think I'm the only one who caught it, so don't panic." Aerrow sighed and looked at the girls talking. The moonlight made them both seem to glow, and Aurora's eyes shone through the dark. He noticed she looked over at him for a few seconds, then a slight blush came over her features, then she turned back to Piper. Aerrow smiled to himself, there could be a chance here.

"I can't believe he's watching me!" Aurora whispered to Piper. The girls had talked about how Finn had asked Piper and how did she figure out her answer and how she told him. After hearing the details, Aurora told Piper her symptoms whenever she was around Aerrow, and Piper just grinned at her.

"You like him," she had said simply. "That's how I am around Finn." Aurora was confused and had looked over at Aerrow, only to catch him staring at her, with a slight smile on his face. Piper just smiled at her confused friend. Only she knew what Aerrow had said when they were kids, about he liked Aurora, but when they were older she had put it aside, but now she knew that it had never really went away with him. Aurora looked at the stars and smiled, knowing that she always felt this way whenever she was around Aerrow, but only the wind and stars knew that. Piper grabbed her hand and dragged her back to the guys. When they walked up Finn frowned at them.

"What took you guys so long?" he whined. Piper flicked his nose and sat down dragging Aurora with her. Aurora landed on her butt, and frowned at Piper who smiled at her. Aurora sighed then laid down on the _Condor_. To her horror Aerrow did the same, but Piper and Finn stayed the way they were. Piper got up and dragged Finn up to, and started toward the hatch. Aurora panicked.

"Where are you guys going?" she asked sitting up a little. Piper turned around and smiled at them.

"We're tired so we're going to bed," she said as Finn started down the ladder. "You guys stay up if you want to." With that she disappeared and Aerrow and Aurora were left alone. Aurora sighed and laid back down, staring at the stars and feeling the gentle breeze across her skin. She closed her eyes to listen to the breeze. Thanks to her powers over the wind, she can listen to it and it tells her where things are, where people are, and if there's an enemy near by. That's the thing that saved her so many times before, listening to the wind. She also talks to it, telling it secrets about herself and knowing that no one will ever hear them but the wind.

"Where are the Talons?" she mumbled to the wind. Aerrow turned his head and looked at her, and he lost his breath for a few seconds. Aurora had her eyes closed and her mouth parted just a hair, and the moonbeams came and made her face glow, and the breeze moved her bangs across her face. He felt heat in his cheeks again. Aurora felt eyes watching her and she knew that it was Aerrow. She tried to ignore it and listen to the wind. Suddenly the wind gusted and shook the ship. Aurora snapped up and looked wildly around. Aerrow snapped up too.

"What was that?" he asked looking at Aurora. She looked at him, looking a little pale.

**Author's Note:**

**Please read and review!!! **** This is my first **_**public**_** fan ****fic****….I have a lot on my computer, but I don't know if they're any good……" Please review and tell me if I should even post the next chapter!! …………..**

**I'll give you cookies!!!! XD**


	2. Chapter 2: Truths are Told

**Hello again!! Sorry it took so long! I was busy this weekend and then college so I had to work around that! Anyway thanks for the reviews!! It made me happy!! XD I forgot to do the disclaimer last time so I'm soooooo sorry! But here it is!!!**

**I do not own Storm Hawks, BUT I do own Aurora and any other OC I create!! **

**NEW STORY UPDATE!!!! Me and my friend EndingTheme are writing a Stardust fanfic together! It's got nothing but OCs in it!!! XD Muhahaha!!! But we're doing our own characters point of views, so you've got to go and read hers then mine! She's already posted at least one chapter (cause I don't know when I'll get done with this chapter…) it's called the Star Twins of Gemini so go read!!! –death glare-**

Chapter Two: Truths are Told…

"The wind," Aurora said shaking slightly. "The wind says the Talons are coming! They're not far away!" She stood up and another gust came knocking her into Aerrow, who wrapped his arms around her shoulders as he skidded on the _Condor_. They stopped and looked around then noticed the position they were in, and quickly let go. Aerrow then grabbed Aurora's hand and ran toward the hatch. Making Aurora go down first, Aerrow scanned the skies trying to see the Talons, but he couldn't see any. Aerrow jumped down grabbing the hatch and closing it, then grabbing Aurora's hand again they ran to the bridge. Everyone was already there, and when they came in the room Piper ran up to Aurora and looked her over. Aerrow was confused.

"Piper what are you doing?" he asked, as Piper looked up to glare at him. She pointed to Aurora who was frowning slightly. Then he noticed how deathly pale she had gotten, and she was shaking uncontrollably.

"What's wrong?" he asked, more so to Piper, because Piper would tell him what was really wrong with Aurora. He heard Aurora huff.

"She's using her powers," she said glaring at Aurora. "I looked out the scope and saw at least 200 Talons coming, then suddenly they stopped, and they kept hitting something. At first I didn't know what it was till the gusts of wind came and started knocking us back towards the clouds. She put up a wind barrier about 10 miles wide, surrounding the _Condor_! Then she's using gusts of wind to knock us back!" When Piper was finished, everyone was staring at Aurora, who just looked at the floor. Radarr came running in and jumped on Aurora's shoulder and rubbed her face again. She petted his head then looked up at everyone. Everyone could see the results of using her powers was draining her energy, because her legs were shaking and her skin was almost ghost white.

"I did put the barrier around us," she finally said her voice sounding weak. "But I'm not responsible for the gusts of wind. That's the Dark Ace's doing." Everyone froze and Aerrow clinched his fists.

"How's the Dark Ace doing this?" he demanded, making Aurora flinch a little. She looked up at him with pain in her eyes, and he instantly regretted it.

"When they captured me they stole just a drop of my powers," she said looking at Aerrow only. "It wasn't much but it was enough to create gusts of wind at will. But he can only do four at a time, or he'll lose consciousness." Everyone looked at each other, frowning, but Aerrow looked at Aurora.

"Is that what will happen to you if you use your power to much?" he asked, frowning slightly. Aurora nodded her head.

"Yes that's what happens to me," she said looking him in the eyes. "But if Cyclonis takes all of my powers I could die." Aerrow's stomach twisted into several knots.

"What happened when she told just a drop of your powers?" Piper asked. Aurora looked at her and shrugged.

"I lost about a year or two of my life," she said simply. Everyone stared in horror at her saying it so calmly. Piper looked like she was going to cry, which Aurora saw but she smiled.

"Don't worry guys," she said petting Radarr's head. "If I can get the power they stole back, I get those years back too!" Everyone looked at her.

"Are you serious?" Junko asked looking at her hopefully. Aurora nodded.

"As a heart attack!" she said smiling. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Aerrow on the other hand was still frowning. But before he could say anything the sirens on the _Condor_ went off. Stork ran and looked through the scope. He looked around to Aerrow and motioned for him to come look. Aerrow took the scope and looked through them, and he felt his stomach drop. About fifty of the Talons, including the Dark Ace, were about to break through Aurora's wind barrier. Aerrow turned around to tell Aurora when she doubled over and screamed. He was about to go to her but Piper beat him there. He looked at Piper who was holding Aurora as she continued shaking. Piper looked back up at Aerrow and nodded at him. He sighed then turned back to the scope. Only just in time to see the Dark Ace's face before another gust of wind, more powerful than the other two, knocked into the side of the _Condor_, sending the ship barrel rolling. As everyone tried to hold on, Aerrow thought he saw Aurora doing something with her hands. Then suddenly the _Condor_ came to a halt and everyone fell to the floor. Everyone groaned and stood on shaking knees, and looked around.

"Is everyone alright?" Aerrow asked rubbing his head. He heard a groan from everyone so he guessed they were just fine. He looked around and saw Aurora standing up too. She looked over at him and smiled. Then the _Condor_ shook again. Aerrow looked out through the scope. The Talons were attacking the ship. Aerrow started out of the bridge.

"Storm Hawks! Let's fly!" he said heading down to the hanger. Finn, Junko, Piper and Aurora followed him. When they got down there Aerrow noticed Aurora getting on her skimmer.

"You are staying here," he said walking over to her. She glared up at him.

"You're going to need everybody if you want to beat them today Aerrow," she said still glaring at him. "So I'm coming!" Piper walked over.

"I agree with Aerrow, Aurora," she said frowning. "You need to stay here, you're already weak from using your wind powers." Aurora gaped at Piper. Then she looked back and forth between Piper and Aerrow. When she saw she wasn't going to win this fight, she just sighed and got off her skimmer.

"You win today," she said glaring at them all. "But if you get hurt today, I'll personally beat each of you!" Everyone smiled and got onto their skimmers.

"Well then," Aerrow said smiling back at Aurora. "That will be motivation not to get hurt then." Aurora smiled. Everyone fired up their skimmers and took off flying to meet the Talons.

(OK switching gears here! I'll be switching between Aerrow's POV and Aurora's POV! Don't worry I'll let you know when we switch!)

Aerrow's POV

I flew toward the fifty Talons attacking the _Condor_, mostly just the Dark Ace. He, unfortunately, saw me first before I could get a battle plan together in my head. _Oh boy…._ I looked over at Radarr to make sure he was with me, and he looked back at me and smiled. I smiled back and gunned my skimmer, racing toward mine and the Dark Ace's dual……again…..

Aurora's POV

_Stupid…..Idiot…..Can't take help when he needs it…._ I was muttering curses at the others for leaving me here when I was in perfect condition to fight! OK…maybe not _perfect_ condition, but pretty close for me! Then I stopped realizing something, only Stork was on the ship. A grin came over my face. I looked out of the hanger doors, and saw Aerrow and the dark Ace fighting… Piper and Finn were tag teaming about ten Talons, and Junko was punching about four Talons….I thought real quick of a plan….Which of course was just go with the flow and pray you and the others don't die….I ran to my skimmer, made sure I had my sword. (She's got one similar to the Dark Ace's but of course it glows blue not red….Back to the story….) I fired up my skimmer and flew out of the hanger doors and went up to Junko first and knocked over a Talon who was behind him. He looked behind him to see me.

"What are you doing here?" he asked shocked. "Aerrow and Piper both said to stay on the _Condor_!" I smiled back at him.

"And when have Aerrow or Piper one stopped me before?" I asked flying off to help Piper and Finn.

Aerrow's POV

_Dodge….Swing right_ ….._Right again…..Now left…_ I kept that pattern up with the Dark Ace. I was surprised he hadn't figured out my pattern yet….Just then I heard an explosion, I quickly glanced around and saw it was Finn…again….But Piper had caught him and he was behind her on her ride. Then I saw something fly past them and take out about ten Talons…_Who is that?_ I looked closer and, to my horror, saw Aurora's smirking pale face. _What the hell is she doing here?!_ _I'm going to kill that girl!!_ Just then the Dark Ace's fist hit my jaw. There were stars for a brief moment but I recovered and blocked his sword with one of my blades. Then out of nowhere came a Talon, racing right for my head, but before I could react a blur knocked the Talon out of the sky. I looked to se Aurora grinning at me.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded, frowning slightly. I looked to my right and saw the Dark Ace come flying at me but a gust of wind knocked him off his skimmer and his parachute deployed. He was shouting curses at us on his way down to the wastelands. I looked back at Aurora who had her hand stretched out toward the Dark Ace, and she was panting slightly. I flew over to her to check on her, but she shook her head and pointed to the rest of the Talons.

"We have to get rid of them first," she said, still panting. "Then you can lecture me!" I frowned.

"How are we supposed to get rid of them all?" I asked. She smirked at me again.

"Get the others back to the _Condor_," she said revving her skimmer. "I have an idea."

Aurora's POV

_OK…Everyone on the _Condor_…..Check…Everyone knows the plan….Kinda check cause Junko's probably already forgotten the plan…_

"Guys?" came Junko's voice through the radio's Aurora had given them. "What was the plan again?" _I knew it…_ I sighed and explained the plan again.

"Listen Junko," I said looking around the corner of the hallway at Junko. "Aerrow and Finn are going to bring the rest of the Talons here near the _Condor_. Then you and Piper are going to start shooting them down with the cannons. Stork is going to keep flying the ship and we're going to act like we are retreating. Do you understand?" I saw Junko nod.

"OK, now I understand," he said. "But…What are you doing?" I turned back around the corner so Junko couldn't see me.

"That's a surprise," I whispered. _Man, I wish I had a better plan than this!_ I knew the whole plan, unlike the others. I acted like I was going to rest because everyone was glaring at me for leaving the _Condor_. My part of the plan was that I was going to go onto the landing pad and call all the wind in the area. With that I would blow all the Talons, even the ones in the wastelands, all the way back to Cyclonia. _I just hope I have enough strength…._ Just then I heard Aerrow's voice.

"We're here and they are mad!" he almost sounded amused. Finn's annoyed voice came next.

"Only you would find this fun," he sighed. I smiled to myself, and heard Piper and Junko laughing.

"OK everybody," I said making my way down to the hanger. "On the count of four we'll start this plan. One…"

"Two…," came Finn's voice.

"Three…," came Piper's voice.

"FOUR!" came Aerrow's voice. The cannons fired and the _Condor_ dodged shots and started towards the clouds. I ran down the stairs and ran onto the landing pad, and looked around me. Aerrow and Finn were tag teaming about ten of the remaining thirty or so Talons, as Piper and Junko shot the rest out of the sky. I stood there and watched for a few seconds. _OK Aurora….You can do this…_ I took a deep breath, then, concentrated. I felt the wind whip around me, making my bangs hit my face. Then my strength started leaving me, when I heard the wind call to me.

_**What is it that you wish, child?**_

_I wish for you to use my power to blow all these Talons back to C__yclonia!_

_**Even those in the wastelands?**_

_Even those in the wastelands…_

_**Who are you protecting, child?**_

That caught me by surprise.

_My friends…They are the ones I care about the most…_

_**And a certain red haired boy?**_

I nearly fell over. How in the world did the wind know this?! Oh yeah… I told it. I took a slow and shaky breath.

_**Did you find the boy you told me about?**_

_****__Yes I did…._

_**And you want to protect him?**_

_Yes…_

_**I will do as you wish…I**__**t**__** may hurt, little one…..I'm sorry…**_

Pain! It felt like every inch of my body was on fire! Then someone was stabbing me all over, especially my heart! It hurt! I shut my eyes as tears rolled down my face, but I felt the wind pick up and I heard the screams of the Talons. I opened my eyes and saw that they were being tossed around in what looked like a ball of wind. The ball gathered the Talons around us, then disappeared under the clouds into the wastelands. When it appeared again it had the rest of the Talons, including the Dark Ace, and it headed toward Cyclonia.

_**I'll take care of the rest little one….**_

_****__Are you sure?_

_**Yes…Now rest little one…Your friends are coming…**_

And the pain vanished and I stood on shaking legs and everything swam in front of me. I heard the skimmers land and heard people coming down the stairs. I felt real dizzy. Hands grasped my shoulders and I saw what I guessed was Aerrow's face.

"What did you do?" he asked. _His voice sure is far off….I wonder why?_

"I created a wind strong enough to get all the Talons and take them back to Cyclonia," I answered slowly. _Wow…Even I sound far away…._

"But why?" Aerrow asked. I looked at his face and for an instant his face cleared up to show it was full of concern. Then it started to fade away just like the rest of the world.

"Because I'm not the weak one anymore," I heard myself say before the world collapsed around me.

* * *

**Well? What do you think? Please R&R. I'll try to up date soon but it's like 12:15 in the morning and I have class tomorrow, so I'm going to go to bed!! Thanks for reading!!! LATER!! XD**


	3. Chapter 3: Future Predictions

**Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long to write, but I haven't been in the mood but all of a sudden today I just got the urge to write!! X****3 So ****ta-da**

**Aurora: You're weird….**

**Me****: Shut it….**

**Piper: I have to agree with Aurora, Angel….. ****you**** are weird…..**

**Me****: -glares- **

**Aurora: -glares back-**

**Piper: -sigh-**

**Aerrow and Finn ****walks**** in**

**Finn: What's wrong with them?**

**Piper: Aurora agreed that Angel is weird and she didn't like it…**

**Aerrow: That's all?**

**Piper: -nods-**

**Me****: -looks at everyone and grins- Oh, wait till you see the evil plots I have in mind!!! XD**

**Everyone: -****sweatdrop****-**

**Me****: I do not own Storm Hawks, but I do own Aurora and any other OC I create!!! ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!**

Chapter Three: Future Predictions….

Aurora felt herself wake up slowly, like she was stuck in something sticky and it didn't want to let her go. She thought she heard someone breathing right next to her. She forced her eyes to open and looked around her. Her eyes widened when she realized that she wasn't on the _Condor_. _Where in the world am I?_, she thought. She looked at the people and saw it was Aerrow, Finn and Radarr, but they looked tired and was covered in blood and bruises. She looked around her again and saw they were in a cell! She turned to the guys.

"Guys?" she asked, getting up and walking toward them. "Where are we? The last thing I remember was being on the _Condor_ and passing out." They didn't answer. Aurora waved her hand in front of them.

"Hello?" she said, getting annoyed. "Guys? Anybody home?" They never responded to her. She huffed and reached to touch Aerrow's shoulder, but her hand passed right through him! Aurora jerked back as her heart quickened. The cell door creaked open behind her. Aurora turned to see Junko, stork and Piper being thrown in the cell. Aerrow and Finn got up, running right through Aurora, which caused her to shiver. Aerrow helped Stork up, then Junko, but Finn just helped Piper up and hugged her close. Aerrow looked at Piper.

"Well?" he asked in a raspy voice. "How's she doing today?" Piper shook her head.

"Not good," Piper said looking at the ground. "She's not going to last much longer Aerrow." Piper had tears in her eyes. Aurora saw Aerrow clench his fists. _What's going on? _she thought. _Who are they talking about and where are we?!_ The cell door opened again to reveal Cyclonis and the Dark Ace smirking slightly. Everyone tensed. _I guess we're on Cyclonia…,_ Aurora thought.

"Aw," Cyclonis said, still smirking. "Are you still mad at me? And here I thought you would like to see your friend one last time, especially you Sky Knight." She looked at Aerrow with humor in her eyes. Aerrow glared at her and clenched his fists even tighter.

"What have you done to her?" he hissed venomously. Cyclonis smiled.

"You'll see soon enough," she said turning toward the door. "Follow me, and if you try anything stupid I'll have her killed." Aurora saw everyone flinch slightly, then slowly followed Cyclonis out of the cell, followed by the Dark Ace, who had a smirk still on his face. Aurora followed beside Aerrow, who had a far off look on his face and in his eyes. All of a sudden they heard a scream through the hallways. Piper covered her ears and shut her eyes, whimpering a little. Aurora was confused. _Who was screaming?_ she thought. They continued down the hallway when another scream came from the door down the hall from them. Everyone flinched hearing it. Cyclonis made her way to the door and opened it. Everyone stepped inside and froze. Piper covered her mouth and buried her face in Finn's chest, who just wrapped his arms around her and his eyes were wide and his mouth was open slightly. Junko's eyes filled with tears as he kept looking inside. Stork's eye was twitching like normal but his green face paled a little at the sight before him. Aerrow was the worst of them all. He face was white as a ghost, his eyes were twice their normal size, his mouth was slightly opened, and he was shaking like a leaf. Aurora, who was still standing outside in the hallway, was very, very confused. _What could be that bad to look at? __s_he thought. Another scream came from in the room and Aurora shivered again. She walked forward and turned the corner of the door and saw what was inside. She felt like she was going to be sick. The person, if you could call it that, was hanging off the floor, attached to the wall by six inch thick chains and shackles. Six tubes were in each of their arms, two in their neck, three coming out of their ribs, and eight in each leg. A mixture of blood and something blue was coming out of the person. The clothes they had on were so torn that you couldn't tell what they were anymore. Their short brown hair was covering their face so you couldn't see their eyes. They were panting and sweating, and the heart monitor attached to them was slowing down with each breath they took. Aurora covered her mouth as her supper came slowly up her throat. She slowly walked forward to the person, who like everyone else here, didn't notice her. She was three feet away from them when she heard a soft mumble come from them.

"Aerrow," the person whispered. Aurora stared at them and wondered who it was. Suddenly the person tensed and threw their head back, making it hit the stone wall behind them, as a bloody curtailing scream erupted from their mouth. Aurora squeezed her eyes shut till the screaming stopped, then she felt herself shiver once more. Opening her eyes she looked to see Aerrow had walked through her again toward the person chained up. When he reached them, he placed his hand on their cheek. The person flinched and shivered. They slowly looked up at him, slowly opening glazed honey colored eyes. Aurora's eyes widened with the sudden realization of who it was. She started backing away. What she heard next confirmed what she already knew.

"Aurora," whispered Aerrow. Aurora's eyes got bigger and she started breathing hard, when she was in the middle of the room, she fell to the ground and screamed. Then everything went black again.

_**Wake up little one…..We need to talk….**_

Aurora didn't want to. The last time she did she saw horrors she never wanted to see again.

_**You need to wake up…..**_

Aurora did as she was told, and looked around her once more. She wasn't on Cyclonia anymore, but in a grassy field.

_**Over here little one….**_

Aurora followed the voice and turned toward it. She saw a woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes staring at her. The wind was blowing her blonde hair into her face and her silver white gown rippled along with her hair. She was beautiful.

_Who are you?_

The woman smiled.

_**You know me little one….**_

_You're the wind?_

The woman nodded.

_**I'm the Wind Goddess…..But you can call me Raine….**_

Aurora cocked her head, and walked toward Raine.

_You are the Wind Goddess and you're names Raine?_

_**I know it's funny……My parents thought so too….**_

Raine smiled and so did Aurora.

_Where am I?_

_**You are in your mind….I needed to talk to you and this was the only place that was safe enough…..**_

Aurora stopped in front of Raine.

_What did you want to talk to me about?_

_**About the vision you just had…**_

Aurora shivered.

_**That's your future little one…**_

_WHAT?!?!_

_**But you can change it! That's what I wanted to tell you! That's your future before you find out about your powers….**_

Aurora was confused.

_Powers?__ You mean my wind powers? But I know all about them…._

Raine shook her head.

_**You know how to control some of them, yes…..But you don't know **__why__** you have them…..That's what I'm going to tell you…**_

_OK I'm listening…._

_**You are the reincarnation of me, the Wind Goddess…….**_

Aurora's mouth dropped.

_WHAT?!?!?!?!_

Raine nodded again.

_**You are the new Wind Goddess…..But you have been born a human not a God so you have human traits……**_

_OK….What does that mean?_

_**It means that you'll protect a small group of people or one single person, more than you'll protect all of Atmos….**_

_...OK……_

_**You **__**will probably be the most powerful of all the Wind Goddess'……So I will be helping you wit your power….**_

_Like you did when we just fought the Talons…._

_**Yes just like that…..**_

_OK….__I'm__ over the shock of being the new Wind Goddess but…..what about the vision I saw?_

_**Like I said before that was the future before you knew you were the Wind Goddess…..It should be a little different now, but some parts may still be there…..**_

Aurora frowned.

_What were they doing to me?_

_**They were draining your powers…..But to get all of your powers they have to drain your blood too….**_

_So in the end what I saw was basically my dying moments?_

_**Basically…..But that's why I'm here……I want to change your future….**_

Aurora looked at Raine then turned to feel the wind in her face.

_What am I going to tell the others?_

Raine walked beside her and smiled.

_**Leave that to me….I'll explain everything to them in a dream….**_

Aurora looked at the ground.

_Just don't give them the vision I had….._

Raine smiled and placed a hand on Aurora's shoulder.

_**All I'm telling them is that you're the new Wind Goddess and that you're by far the most powerful…..**_

_Thanks…._

_**You're welcome….You have to go back now….I'll let you sleep some to recover then you'll be all right…..**_

Aurora started to faded away.

_Thanks again Raine…..And call me Aurora….._

And with that Aurora vanished into her sleep, leaving Raine to stand alone in the field.

_**Good luck……Aurora….. I'm always here for you…..**_

**Me: Well? What do you think? I know it's not as long as the others but ****it's**** 12:18 and I'm tired but I wanted to write all this down before I forgot it all!! ;**

**Aurora: Your Mom's going to kill you for being up late…..**

**Me: I know…..But it's all good!!! XD**

**Aurora: -sigh-**

**Me: Anyway, I'll update again soon!!!! R&R!!!! LATER!!!!!**

**Aurora: Dork…..**

**Me: -glare- Shut it…..**


	4. Chapter 4: Letting Your Heart Speak

**Me: Jeez…..-falls over- I've been tired here lately**

**Aurora: Well if you didn't stay up till 3:00 in the morning for the past week you wouldn't be tired would you?**

**Me: -glare- And if I hadn't have stayed up till 3:00 in the morning you would have nothing to do….**

**Aurora: Well, right now I've got nothing to do…..**

**Me: Well, if you would shut up I could start writing now…..**

**Aurora: Whatever –leaves the ****room-**

**Me: I do not own Storm Hawks BUT I do own Aurora, Raine and any other OC I create!!!! ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!**** XD**

Chapter Four: Letting Your Heart Speak….

Aerrow awoke with a start. He sat up in his bed and ran a hand through his red hair. He just had the weirdest and scariest dream. First a blonde woman named Raine told him that Aurora would wake up soon and that she was the new Wind Goddess. Then she told him that when the time comes he would be the only one to save Aurora. _What did she mean?_ he thought. _And she said that Aurora would wake up soon. How soon? She's been unconscious for three days now!_ He threw the covers off of him and sat on the edge of his bed. He had dreamed of something that was kind of sickening. He really couldn't remember it all but he remembered Cyclonis and the Dark Ace, and everybody being there, but he couldn't remember where Aurora was. He remembered someone chained to a wall with tubes coming out of them, and screaming, he remembered that person's scream. He shivered slightly. _But….Who was that person?_ he thought. He remembered they had whispered his name, but after that he couldn't remember their face, hair, or anything. This was going to bug him now. He sighed and looked over at Radarr sleeping in his bed. The little blue creature's chest rose and fell and he turned over and curled up into a ball. Aerrow smiled. Then he heard a soft knock on his door, frowning he looked at his clock. It shined 3:18 AM. He got up and walked to the door and opened it, only to see a note on the ground. He looked in the hallway to see if anyone was there, but he didn't see anyone. He picked the note up and started to read it. _Meet me on top, now…._ Aerrow frowned, it wasn't signed so he didn't know who it was. He looked back at Radarr to make sure he was still asleep, which he was, then he put his shoes on and headed down the hallway to the ladder. When he got there he saw the hatch was already opened and someone was humming up top. He climbed the ladder and crawled on top, then stood up looking around.

"Over here," a voice said. Aerrow turned around to see who it was. He saw it was Aurora standing there in her PJs looking up at the starry sky. He walked up behind her and stopped.

"What are you doing up here?" he asked, wondering what she was thinking. "You're supposed to be resting. And when did you wake up? You've been out three days." Aurora turned to face him, frowning.

"I've been out for three days?" she asked. Aerrow nodded.

"We were beginning to think you weren't going to wake up," he whispered, looking down at the _Condor._ He felt something a hand on his cheek and looked up to see honey eyes staring up at him. He felt his face get hot and his mind said _Pull away_, yet his body wouldn't listen.

"I'm sorry," Aurora said, still looking up at him. Aerrow frowned.

"For what?" he asked. Aurora smiled a little.

"For making you worry," she said, leaning up and giving him a kiss on the cheek. Aerrow stiffened and felt his whole body shiver. His face still growing hotter. Aurora pulled back with a slight smirk on her face. She was about to open her mouth when Finn, Piper, and Radarr climbed out of the hatch panting. Aurora and Aerrow turned toward them.

"Guys?" Aerrow asked, looking down at them. "What's going on?" The three looked up and saw Aurora standing there with her head cocked to the side. Piper squealed and tackled Aurora with a huge hug.

"Hello to you too, Piper!" Aurora laughed. Piper let go and looked at her, then her face paled, and she turned to Aerrow.

"You will not believe the dream everyone's had," she said looking scared. "Everybody's is bits and pieces of the same dream, so we started combining them and realized it was like a vision!" Aerrow frowned.

"OK," he said, not really believing what he was hearing. "And I guess you wanted to know if I've had a dream like this?" Piper nodded.

"Yes I did," she answered, then she looked at Aurora. "Even you, Aurora. I need to know if you had a dream when you were unconscious." Aerrow looked at Aurora, who had paled and was frowning.

"What kind of dream was it that you guys had?" she asked, folding her arms across her chest. Piper took out a piece of paper with her hand writing on it.

"Umm……Let's see here," she started, reading the paper. "We're all on Cyclonia….In a cell….Aerrow asked how someone was doing, and I answered that they weren't going to last much longer." Aerrow frowned and looked at Aurora again, only to see the girl even paler and slightly shaking. He was about to say something when she looked at him and shook her head. Piper didn't notice but just kept on reading from her paper.

"Then Cyclonis and the Dark Ace came in," Piper continued. "And we all went to a room……There someone was hanging off the wall with tubes in them….And no body saw their face from the neck up, they just remember hearing their screams." Piper looked up at Aerrow.

"We were hoping you could fill in the missing pieces," she said. Aerrow shook his head.

"Sorry Piper," he said looking at her. "I never saw their face either." Piper frowned, then looked at Aurora.

"What about you?" she asked looking at Aurora. Aurora just stood there then turned away from everyone.

"RAINE!!" she shouted into the sky. Everyone was confused. Then a breeze came by and slowly made a small twister in front of Aurora. Slowly the twister turned into a blonde woman. The woman looked at Aurora with blue eyes and her silver white gown flowed around her.

"_**What is it Aurora?**_" Raine asked, her voice soft as a breeze. Aurora frowned.

"I thought I asked you not to show them anything!" she snapped at the woman. Aerrow was shocked. That was the same woman who told him that Aurora was the new Wind Goddess. Aerrow looked at Piper and Finn and they had the same expression as him.

"_**I did not show them the future**_," Raine answered frowning slightly. "_**They saw it on their own.**_"

"But how?!" Aurora demanded. "How did they see it on their own! They didn't even know that it was the future till you said something!" Aerrow frowned. _What everybody was seeing was the future?__ And how come Aurora knows so much about this?_ Aerrow stepped toward Aurora.

"What's going on?" he asked. "You were the one who told me that Aurora was the new Wind Goddess. And how come you know so much about this dream everyone had, Aurora?" Aurora looked back at him and her face softened some. She sighed and rubbed her temple.

"Let's see here…..How to put this," she mumbled. "How about you get everybody to the bridge? Then I'll explain it, but I have to talk to Rain alone right now." Aerrow frowned even more.

"OK," he said slowly, and turned toward the hatch. Piper and Finn started down the ladder, and Radarr jumped down and scampered toward the bridge. Aerrow looked back at Aurora, who smiled and waved, then slowly went down the ladder.

(Aurora's POV)

I watched Aerrow look back at me then slowly climb down the ladder. Then I turned back toward Raine.

"OK," I said, folding my arms over my chest. "Why are they seeing this if you didn't have anything to do with it?" Raine shook her head.

"_**I haven't a clue**_," she answered, looking at me. "_**I can only guess is that the future isn't really changed and now they're seeing the future.**_" I frowned.

"But they didn't see my face," I answered. "They couldn't see anything from the neck up." Raine looked puzzled.

"_**Are you sure they said that?**_" she asked looking serious. I frowned.

"Yea," I answered. "Why?"

"_**That means that your future isn't written in stone yet!**_" she said smiling. "_**It means that some of it will happen. Did they see you die?**_" I was very confused, but I answered anyway.

"No," I answered slowly. Raine looked like she was a little school girl that just saw her crush.

"_**This is wonderful!**_" she answered walking toward the hatch. I frowned at her and followed. She floated down to the floor, while I climbed down. While we headed toward the bridge I heard everyone inside mumbling about Raine and the dream they all had. We walked in and everyone stopped talking and looked at us. There was an open seat next to Aerrow on the couch and I walked over to him and sat next to him. Then Radarr jumped into my lap and curled up looking up at Raine. I smiled and started petting him. Raine stood before everyone.

"_**As you know I am Raine,**_" she started looking at everyone. "_**I came to you earlier tonight and explained Aurora's situation. What I'm here for now is to explain what you dream was.**_" Everyone looked at each other.

"_**The dream you all had was the future,**_" Raine continued. Everyone, except me and Aerrow, looked shocked and quickly looked at each other again. Piper looked at Raine.

"So we all had the same dream because it was all of our future?" she asked frowning slightly and holding Finn's hand. Raine nodded.

"_**Yes,**_" Raine said then she looked at me briefly before looking back at everyone else. "_**If I recall, you said you saw everyone in your dream?**_" Everyone nodded then, after thinking a minute, shook their head 'no'.

"_**Who was missing then?**_" Raine asked. _I'm so going to yell at her for this…._ Aerrow was the first to speak.

"I never saw Aurora there," he said frowning. Raine nodded again.

"_**Remember the person hanging from the wall and screaming?**_" Raine asked. "_**Well they were dying. You all were witnesses to their dying moments.**_" I heard Piper whimper.

"But who was that person?" Finn asked. _Jeez…..He's __sooo__ dense it's not even funny….._ Raine frowned slightly.

"_**The person you saw was,**_" Raine started.

"Was me," I finished. Everyone in the room turned to me and stared, wide-eyed, at me. "The person hanging from the wall is me. The tubes are draining my powers and my blood, slowly killing me. Those were my last moments alive." I looked up to see Piper's eyes watering, Finn's mouth hanging open, Stork's eyes twitching like normal, Junko's eyes watering too, and Aerrow looked terrified. Recovering Aerrow looked at Raine.

"What can we do to stop this?" he asked. Raine shook her head.

"_**We've some how managed to change it,**_" she answered looking at me. "_**Aurora and I both don't know how it happened, but we do know this, that her future like that is now changed. Because you didn't see her face there it means that it has been avoided for now.**_"

"So that's a good thing?" Finn asked, looking at Raine. Raine nodded again.

"_**It's a wonderful thing!**_" she said smiling. "_**Just because you all are in Aurora's life, you stopped a horrible future for her to be stopped!**_" I saw everyone smile. Then Raine started to fade away. I looked at her, and she smiled back at me.

"_**I must go for now little one,**_" she said. "_**But if any of you need me, just call my name and I'll come.**_" With that she disappeared and a gentle breeze touched my cheek, then it was gone. Everyone leaned back in their seats.

"Well that was interesting," Finn said looking at everyone. "I think we should all go back to sleep for maybe a couple of hours." Everyone nodded and got up and headed toward their rooms. I stayed on the bridge still petting, the now sleeping Radarr.

"Are you not going to sleep?" Aerrow's voice asked from the doorway. I looked up and he was staring at me. I smiled.

"From what you told me I've had enough sleep," I answered. Aerrow frowned and came back in and sat next to me.

"You still need to rest some," he said concerned. "You're still a little weak." I sighed. He was right, again, I was getting sleepy but I really didn't want to go back to my room. I felt Aerrow's arm wrap around my shoulder and pull me against him. My face got real hot and I looked up at him. He too had a little blush across his face and he was smiling. I smiled back up at him.

"You know," he said looking out one of the windows. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you, but I just can't seem to have the words." I looked up at him. The big, strong Sky Knight lost for words? I was surprised.

"Well," I said sitting back up. "Just let you heart do the talking." He cocked an eyebrow at me.

"And how do I do that?" he asked. I smiled.

"Listen to your heart, then let it guide your mouth into saying the words," I answered. He looked at me then looked at the floor. He closed his eyes and he took a deep breath, then looked at me again. Then he leaned forward and his lips brushed mine. He leaned back, his face nearly as red as his hair. My heart was pounding and my face was on fire! I opened and my mouth to say something and Aerrow silenced me with his finger.

"Let you heart do the talking," he said leaning forward again. "Listen to your heart, then let it guide you." I leaned forward and our lips met again, this time staying there. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer to him. My heart was going crazy! _I can't believe I'm kissing him!_ We pulled away from each other and stared for awhile. Then suddenly we started laughing. Radarr perked up and looked at up funny then jumped down and curled up on the table and went back to sleep. We calmed down and watched Radarr sleep for awhile. I yawned and rubbed my eyes. Aerrow scooted down a little.

"You can lay down here if you want," he said. I smiled and laid down. Then I moved to where I could put my head in Aerrow's lap. I felt him stiffen a little then I felt him relax as he put his hand on my arm. I slowly started drifting away, and I thought I heard someone say "_I'm so happy for you."_, but I didn't pay it any attention as I went to sleep.

**Me: Well? Did you like the fluff? XD I knew it was about time I put some in here but I couldn't think of a good moment.**

**Piper: I think you did OK**

**Me: Thanks Piper!**

**Aurora: Well I think you did horrible! You picked a bad moment!**

**Me: I thank you for the comment…….BUT! I thought you would be happy that I finally put you together with Aerrow….**

**Aurora: -blush- Um….I ****am**** but….**

**Me: See! That's all I wanted to hear!!! R&R PEPS!!! LATER!!! XD**


	5. Chapter 5: Surprise

**Me****: Hello! I'm really bored today cause I'm not really feeling good, so I decided to write a little more!...That and I'm hyper so I need to burn a little energy and writing helps!! XD**** And I put this in double space so it wouldn't look all squished together…. **

**Finn****: Thanks for gracing us with your writing…..**

**Piper****: Sarcastic much?**

**Finn****: Just a little….**

**Me****: Say what you will Finn! Nothing can make me mad this time!**

**Aerrow****: -walks into the room- Um…Angel?**

**Me****: Yes?**

**Aerrow****: -scratches his head- How can I put this….. Aurora went through your anime collection **_**and**_** your manga collection and hid them all throughout your house……**

**Me****: -twitch- WHAAAAT?!?!?! –runs out of the room-**

**Piper****: Oh dear…..Um….I guess I'll do the disclaimer this time…. Angel does not own Storm Hawks but she does own Aurora –hears loud crashing in background-…….if she doesn't kill Aurora first…..and she owns Raine and any other OC she creates…… Happy reading! **

Chapter 5: Surprise…

"FIINNN!!!!"

_Oh my God…..It's too early for this…._ Aurora rolled over on her bed and sighed. She looked at her clock that shined in red, 8:15 AM. She guessed Finn had messed with Piper's crystals again. _He'll never learn,_ she thought, getting up and stretching. It had been a week since her and Aerrow had their little 'moment'. They were a couple now and surprisingly Finn didn't make fun of them. Aurora guessed him and Aerrow had a talk. She sighed, and started getting dressed. When she was done she opened her door only to have Finn cut her off, running as fast as his legs could carry him down the hallway. She poked her head out after him then heard Piper cursing him from down the hall in her room. Aurora checked to make sure no one else was coming before she headed down to Piper's room to see what was going on. _I'm glad me and Piper switched rooms, _she thought, smiling a little. After Aerrow and Aurora started dating, Piper suggested that her and Aurora switch rooms to be closer to the guys. Of course, the guys had no problem with that, until they started moving all of Piper's stuff into Aurora's old room. Aurora and Piper re-painted their new rooms like their old ones and had everything put the way it was in their old rooms also. They had covered up the window in Aurora's old room but they then put one similar in her new room, but she missed the old view. True she could only see maybe a foot of the _Condor_ out of her new window, but she liked not seeing any of it. Aurora walked into Piper's room, only to see all of her crystals on the floor. It looked like the shelf had broke and now the crystals were everywhere and some were starting to react with each other. Aurora knocked on the door frame. Piper looked up with fury written all over her face, but seeing it was Aurora she smiled a little.

"I take it Finn was playing air guitar again," Aurora said walking into Piper's room and started helping the girl pick up the crystals. Piper sighed.

"You have no idea," she answered catching a Floater crystal before it hit the ceiling. "he wanted to show me his new guitar solo he's been working on, and he knocked the shelf down." Aurora smiled.

"That's why I don't let him near my room or my guitar," she said putting the last Blazer crystal in its right box.

"What did Finn do this time?" a voice said from Piper's door. The two friends looked up to see Aerrow standing leaning against the door frame smiling a little. Piper sighed and picked up the last few crystals on her floor and put them in their right boxes.

"Finn decided to show me his new air guitar solo," Piper said simply. Aerrow's smile got a little bigger.

"That's why he's hiding in the hanger in the box next to his skimmer," he said still smiling. Aurora shook her head. _Now that Piper knows where he is,_ she thought. _Finn is soooo dead._ Piper straightened up, smiling her evil smile.

"Box next to his skimmer, huh?" she said, walking past Aerrow and heading toward the hanger. Aurora walked past Aerrow shaking her head when he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close to him.

"Well good morning to you too," she said laughing a little. Aerrow smiled and kissed her cheek, letting her go.

"Thought I would wake you up this morning," he said, as they started down the hall to the hanger. "But Finn and Piper woke all of Atmos up this morning." Aurora smiled.

"Yep," she answered as they walked down the stairs to the hanger. Already they could hear Piper yelling at Finn about how many times she had told him not to do air guitar moves in her room. When they reached the bottom, they saw Piper towering over a cowered down Finn.

"You have to promise me not to do that again!" Piper shouted, standing up straight. Finn stood up finally and nodded his head.

"I promise!" he said, still looking a little scared. "I promise! I swear! Cross my heart and hope to die and everything! I won't do it again!" Piper sighed and rubbed her head.

"That's what you always say," she muttered looking up to see Aurora and Aerrow standing there smirking.

"Now that that's settled, I think it's time me and Aurora make some breakfast," Piper said walking toward the stairs. All of a sudden the sirens started going off and Stork's panicking voice came over the speakers.

"We've got Talons coming from the right!" he shouted. "I think we should surrender, that way we'll die quick and painlessly."

"They won't let us die that way Stork!" Aerrow shouted back at the speaker, getting on his skimmer. Aurora, Finn, and Piper ran to their rides and fired them up. All four launched into the sky and turned to face the Talons. The Dark Ace was in the front of maybe six Talons.

"How come there's not that many this time?" Aurora asked flying up next to Aerrow. He frowned. Aurora was right, how come there wasn't many this time? He turned back to everyone.

"Be on your guard," he said, still frowning a little. "They may have something planned." Everyone nodded at him. The Dark Ace smirked.

"Talons!" he shouted. "Attack!" All the Talons drew their energy blades and flew forward toward the Storm Hawks. Aerrow drew one of his blades.

"Let get them!" he shouted, as he gunned his skimmer. Aurora drew her sword and Piper got her staff out, as Finn loaded some of his arrows. Aerrow raced toward the Dark Ace at break neck speed. Piper played chicken with another Talon and Finn chased another trying to shoot them down. Aurora was surrounded by the other four. She just floated there, and looked at them all. _Jeez….I knew it was too early to get out of bed!_, she thought as she quickly tried to come up with a plan. Aerrow, on the other hand, was clashing blades still with the Dark Ace. The Dark Ace smirked at the red head and swung at his head, making Aerrow lean back out of the way, which gave the Dark Ace the perfect moment to kick the Sky Knight in the chest. Aerrow gasped for air as the Dark Ace flew broke away from him.

"Thanks for the warm up Aerrow," he smirked, looking back at Aerrow. "Now I'll be able to fight the Wind Goddess almost at full power!" With that he dived toward Aurora, who was still trying to come up with a plan. Aerrow's eyes widened, and he sent his skimmer into a dive. He lay on the skimmer to try and make it faster. Aurora heard something coming from above, and she looked up. Her eyes widened. The Dark Ace was racing down toward her and Aerrow was catching up to him. She looked again at the four Talons surrounding her, as they all charged their weapons to shoot her. She had to come up with a plan fast. Then it hit her. Looking up at the Dark Ace she smiled at him and flipped him the bird. Rage filled his face. Aurora smirked and looked at Aerrow and winked. Then pulling back on her skimmer, she flipped and went into a dive towards the Wastelands. Red energy blasts started coming down on her and she dodged them all. Aerrow looked on in amazement and shook as Aurora continued her dive. He had pasted the Dark Ace long ago, smiling at the fury on his face. He was slowly chasing up to Aurora, when one of the energy blasts hit her engine. Aurora looked at her engine and cursed loudly. She needed to get off of it, now! She looked around her to see if there was anything to use for a parachute. _Of all the days to NOT pack one,_ she mentally screamed at herself.

"Aurora!" came a shout beside her. She turned to see Aerrow reaching his hand out to her. She smiled, and reached for his hand. Just when their fingers were about to touch, something jerked Aurora off her skimmer, causing her to cry out. Aerrow pulled back on his skimmer and looked up at the smug face of the Dark Ace, who had his arm around Aurora's waist holding off his skimmer. She struggled against him but the Dark Ace just squeezed harder, causing her to cry out in pain. Aerrow felt his blood boil. _How dare he touch her?!_, he thought as he flew up level with the Dark Ace.

"Give her back!" Aerrow snapped, pulling one of his energy blades out again. The Dark Ace smirked.

"Or what?" he asked. "You'll attack me and risk hurting the Wind Goddess?" _Dammit!_, Aerrow thought. _He's right if I do attack I could hurt Aurora._ Then Aerrow saw Piper and Finn quietly fly up behind the Dark Ace and give him the thumbs up! Aerrow looked at the Dark Ace and smiled.

"What are you smiling at?" the Dark Ace demanded, gripping Aurora a little harder, which caused her to flinch. Aerrow just kept on smiling. Finn fired at the Dark Ace's shoulder that had Aurora attached to it. The Dark Ace cursed loudly and let go of Aurora, who started to fall. Piper raced after her and grabbed her and pulled her up onto her ride and Aurora crawled behind her. Piper and Aurora waved at Aerrow, who sighed with relief. A cry of anger came from the Dark Ace he charged at Aerrow who barely managed to get both his blades up in time to block Dark Ace's attack.

"You may have won this time Aerrow," he hissed. "But next time you won't be so lucky! But I'm going to leave you with a little gift to remember me by till the next time we meet!" The Dark Ace took his other hand and pulled out a knife and plunged it into Aerrow's side. Aerrow cried out in pain, but never let his blades move an inch.

"AERROW!" screamed Aurora, as the Dark Ace pulled the knife back out. Laughing the Dark Ace flew away. Blood poured from Aerrow's side, as he put his hand there to try and slow it down. _I'll never make it back to the_ Condor_ in time!_, he thought. Then he spotted a terra about a minute away from them. He looked back at the others as they flew toward him, and motioned with his head the terra, and gunned his engine. He heard the others follow, and Finn contacting Stork telling him where they were heading. Aerrow landed first, getting off his skimmer and falling to the ground. Piper and Aurora were next followed by Finn. Aurora didn't even wait till the scooter was down, to jump off and run to Aerrow. Aerrow was laying on his stomach and his face was frowning in pain. Aurora gently rolled him over and knelt beside him. His eyes were closed, and he looked like he wasn't breathing. Aurora's heart stopped as tears came to her eyes.

"Aerrow!," she said a hand on his cheek. "Come on Aerrow, wake up!" Her heart started pumping again when she heard a soft moan and saw Aerrow's green eyes flutter open. Aerrow looked up at Aurora, who had tears in her eyes and her face was turning pale. He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes as another wave of pain racked his body. He felt Aurora's hand take his and he gripped it tight subconsciously. Aurora looked down at Aerrow's wound and saw it was pretty deep and bleeding badly. She looked around trying to find something to help slow down the bleeding, cause if it didn't slow down soon Aerrow could die. She didn't see anything she could use, so she ripped her pants leg from the bottom to about her knee and she placed it over the wound. Aerrow hissed a little when she put pressure on the wound.

"Come on Aerrow stay with me!" she whispered to him, tears now flowing freely down her face. "Don't you dare even think about dying on me!" She tried to wipe her tears away on her shoulder but it didn't help. Aerrow's vision started fading and he felt really weak. Feeling Aerrow's hand losing some of it's grip on her hand, Aurora looked down at the Sky Knight just in time to see his eyes roll up into his head, and his chest stopped moving up and down. Aurora felt Aerrow's grip go completely and her heart stop.

"_**AERROW!!!**_"

**Me****: Hee hee!! Cliff hanger!!! MUHAHAHAH!!! I'm evil! But you still love me!!!**** And it only took me three hours to write this!! XD**

**Aurora****: -mouth**** hanging**** open- I can't believe you did that!!!**

**Aerrow****O****O**** -in complete shock-**

**Me****: I can!!! MUHAHAHA!!!! R&R peoples!!!** **I'll try and update soon!!!! ……..Maybe……Hee****…..XD**


	6. Chapter 6: I Hate Animals

**Me: Hello again!!! Due to popular demand, I have decided to go ahead and write Chapter 6!!! That and I know Ending Theme ****would bug me to death…..And I would have posted sooner but…..I got sick….Still am actually**

**Aurora: Yeah you had better write Chapter 6!!!! You left it at an awful cliff hanger!! –glares-**

**Me: XD I know I was in an evil mood all day!! Hee Hee! You can ask Ending Theme!!!**

**Piper: I still can't believe you did that! O-O**** And should you be writing when your sick?**

**Aurora: Oh I can!! She****'s**** crazy like that….****.Wait…..Your sick?**

**Me: -glares- Naw DUH!!!!**

**Aurora: So that's why your pale!! I get it now!!!**

**Me: Shut it! –glares- **** I do not own Storm Hawks but I do own Aurora and Raine and any other OC I create! ON WITH THE STORY!!!!**

Chapter 6: "I hate animals…"

(Aurora's POV)

My heart stopped when Aerrow's chest stopped moving. _No….He can't be dead….He…..He just can't…_My whole body started shaking, as my tears came nonstop. I heard Piper sniff a little behind me. I just kept looking down at Aerrow's face, his eyes closed and his face relaxed, not full of pain like it was just a few seconds ago. I slowly put my hand to his cheek, only to flinch when I felt how cold it was. _Oh my god….What do I do?! _Then it hit me. _Raine! _I called mentally. _Raine please help Aerrow!! Use my power if you have to__ but please save him!!_ Then the wind picked up and something was whispered in my ear. I drew in a shaky breath, and closed my eyes.

"_**AERROW!!!!**_"

(Aerrow's POV)

I felt like I was floating in water. I slowly opened my eyes in see I was floating alright, but I was surrounded by darkness. _Where am I?_ _The last thing I remember was Dark Ace stabbing me…..We landed on a small terra…..Aurora was beside me, trying to stop the bleeding….Then the last thing I saw was her face in complete shock and her mouth was moving….I wonder what she said…_ I looked around me and wondered if I could walk around. I took a step forward and was shocked that I couldn't move at all. _What the hell?!_ I tried again but I got the same result. Suddenly I heard a soft voice saying something. I couldn't understand it thoughbecause it was so soft.

"Hello?" I called out. "Anyone there?" I heard it again but it came a little stronger this time.

"Hello?" I called again.

"_**AERROW!!!!**_" I looked around wildly. _That sounded like Aurora!_ I looked around again.

"Aurora?!" I shouted into the darkness. "Aurora, where are you?!" When she didn't respond my heart hurt a little. Then a bright light came down in front of me and I closed my eyes.

"**Aerrow!**" came a voice from in front of me. I opened my eyes and saw it was Raine.

"Raine?" I asked looking at her in shock. She nodded and extended her hand.

"**We need to go back now,**" she whispered, taking my hand.

"Where am I?" I asked. She smiled, and tugged my hand causing me to come into the light with her.

"**You don't need to worry about that now,**" she said. Suddenly the light started growing brighter and I shielded my eyes and shut them tight. I heard Raine's voice before everything went dark again.

"**You must go to her,**" I heard her say. "**She needs you still and I cannot help her with what's about to happen. She saved you Aerrow, now go save her!**" And everything went dark again.

(Aurora's POV)

After I screamed Aerrow's name again, I saw no change in him. I began to panic. _Raine said call out his name and he would come back!! But he hasn't!!_ Finally my emotions got to me.

"Dammit Aerrow!" I shouted at him. "WAKE UP!!!" And I slapped him real hard on his face. Much to my surprise, right when my hand came in contact with his cheek, Aerrow's eyes snapped open and he gasped for air. I was dumbfounded. Aerrow coughed and rolled over onto his injured side. I freaked and rolled him back over onto his back.

"Oh my god! AERROW!!" I nearly shouted. "Don't lay on that side you idiot! That's where-" I stopped when I saw that there was no wound at all. Aerrow sat up still coughing a little.

"But…..How…Your wound!" I stammered looking up at him.

"**I used some of your power to heal him little one,**" I heard a voice whisper in my ear. I looked around to see if Raine was there but only the wind brushed against my cheek. I looked back at Aerrow and I saw him finally look at me with his green eyes. They had the spark of life in them again, not the glazed dying glow they once held. I felt my body shaking again and more tears fall down my face. I threw my arms around his neck, which caught him by surprise and we both fell to the ground.

"Idiot!" I sobbed into his chest. "If you _ever_ do that again, I'll bring you back to life then I'll personally kill you myself!" I felt him chuckle a little and wrap his arms around me.

"It's not funny!" I said looking up at him. He smiled just a little bit, and sat us both back up.

"I'm sorry I worried you," he said looking at me. I huffed.

"Worry?!" I snapped. "Worry is not the word, mister! You gave me a freaking heart attack!! Not to mention what you did to Finn and Piper!" I said motioning to Finn and Piper. I looked over at them and they were both crying and trying to hold their laughter in. I stared at them.

"I think they've lost it," I whispered to Aerrow, who nodded in agreement. Then Finn and Piper came over to us and sat down with us. Piper hugged Aerrow as Finn patted him on the back and made a similar promise like I did about personally killing Aerrow himself if he pulled another stunt like that again. Finn then radioed the _Condor_ and told Stork, Junko, and Radarr to fly to a closer terra and hide out till all of the Talons were gone. I had failed to notice all of the Talons still flying around this god forsaken terra we were on. The boys went to look for something to eat and some firewood so that if it got to cold we could build a very, _very_ small fire. I looked at Piper as soon as I thought the boys were out of ear shot.

"Do you have any idea where we are?" I asked her going over to Aerrow's skimmer and seeing if he had any blankets packed, which he didn't. I sighed and walked back over to Piper and sat down next to her. She shook her head.

"I have no idea," she said, pulling her knees to her chest and looking around. "I've never seen this place on any map, and it looks to be uninhabited by humans." I looked around to. _This place gives me the creeps!!_ Suddenly a nearby bush made a noise. I looked at Piper and she looked at me. We grabbed our weapons and stood ready to battle whatever was coming!

(SORRY!!! Change in scene!!! We now take you to the not so lovely place known as Cyclonia!!)

(On Cyclonia)

Cyclonis sat in her chair looking out of her window toward the setting blood red sun. She smiled thinking that the color would look wonderful on all of Atmos. A knock came on her door.

"Come in," she said, turning her chair toward the door. The Dark Ace came in smiling, as he bowed before her.

"Master Cyclonis," he started after he had risen. "I have defeated Aerrow of the Storm Hawks. He is dead or about to die as we speak." Cyclonis snorted.

"Did you fail to remember, Dark Ace?" she said standing up and slowly making her way towards the Dark Ace. "The Wind Goddess is with him! She could bring him back from the dead and heal his wounds! You didn't kill him, you just helped the Wind Goddess develop her powers even more!" The Dark Ace flinched, expecting punishment, but instead a hand grazed his cheek. Looking up, he saw Cyclonis smiling up at him.

"And I have to thank you for that Dark Ace," she said then reaching into her robe, she pulled out a bright green crystal. She smiled even bigger as she handed it to the Dark Ace. He took it and examined it closely. It looked just like a bright green stone, but he knew if Cyclonis gave it to him, there was something special about it.

"This crystal will guarantee the Wind Goddess comes to our side," she said moving back toward her chair. The Dark Ace followed her with his eyes.

"Master," he said. "May I ask what this crystal does?" Cyclonis sat in her chair and smiled again at the Dark Ace.

"Why," she said. "It will control the Wind Goddess. You need to grab her and just touch the crystal to her chest, and the power will flow into her. She won't know it and the time, but when the time is right, I will control her and destroy the Storm Hawks once in for all!" Cyclonis turned her chair toward the sun again.

"I just hope my pet doesn't get too carried away with them tonight," she smirked, as the last blood red ray faded away behind the clouds.

(Back on the terra)

"Dude, I already hate this terra."

"Give it a rest Finn. We're suck here till the coast is clear."

Finn had started from the moment they were out of ear shot of the girls about how he hated the terra, the Talons, and everything else he could think of. Aerrow had just smiled and shook his head at the sharpshooter. They were heading back to the girls with some berries, water, and a couple sticks of wood. They were pretty close when they started hearing shouts and roars. They looked at each other and dropped everything and ran to the girls. When they ran into the clearing they saw why there was shouting. Something that was crossed between a tiger and a bear was attacking the girls. Piper had a gash on her right arm that went from her shoulder to her elbow and she had minor scrapes here and there. Aurora didn't look hurt but she was using her powers, and she was already pretty pale and panting slightly.

"HEY!!" shouted Finn, waving his arms. "HEY!!! Over here!!" The beast looked over at Aerrow and Finn. The girls looked over too, and looked a little relieved.

"About time you got here!" Aurora shouted at them, smiling. Bad idea. The beast turned back to Aurora, who shot a blast of wind at it and made a cut on its cheek. The beast roared and raised a huge paw. Aerrow took off running toward Aurora, but he wasn't fast enough. The beast's paw caught Aurora in the side and it swatted her away, making her crash into a tree. When she hit, everyone heard a sickening _snap_ of something breaking, and Aurora slide to the ground in a crumpled unmoving heap. Aerrow kept running to her, sliding on his knees and gently checking her over. She was breathing, which was a good thing, and she had bruises already coming up on her skin from the impact. He looked at her side and the color drained from his face. Where the beast's paw had caught her, some of its claws did to, tearing open her skin and letting blood flow freely. He began to panic a little, looking for Piper to help him. But Piper and Finn both had their own problems. After the beast had thrown Aurora, it decided to go after whoever was left. Finn was trying to take aim while Piper was distracting it. Aerrow knew that he had to help his friends. He took his shirt off and wrapped it around Aurora's chest, trying to stop the bleeding. He then got his blades out and, taking one last look at Aurora to make sure she was kinda OK, ran at the beast from behind.

"Make it be still!" Finn shouted. "I can't get a good shot!" Piper and Aerrow both darted all around the beast trying to get a good shot at it, but it was smart and kept moving. Aerrow ducked at another massive paw, and stabbed at it, causing a howl of pain from the beast. This went on for maybe twenty minutes, when suddenly something started making the beast stop moving. It was frozen but still looking around for what was making it freeze.

"Shoot it, Finn!" came a shout, and Finn didn't need telling twice. He aimed at the beast's head and shot, then aimed at the beasts heart and shot. The beast howled when the arrow went it's head, but it froze, shuddered and fell when the arrow hit its heart. As the beast fell, everyone saw who shouted at them. Aurora was sitting, leaning against the tree and panting slightly. Everyone rushed over to her and Piper started checking Aurora for broken bones. When Piper touched Aurora's ribs, where she got hit at, Aurora winched. Piper looked up.

"It broke maybe one or two of her ribs," she stated, then going back to examining Aurora again. "And I guess the snap we heard was just the tree, cause I can't find anymore injures on her, other than those claw marks." Everyone looked at each other.

"So," Finn asked looking at Aerrow. "What do we do know?" Aerrow thought for a minute.

"I guess we have no choice but to see if Stork can get the _Condor_ close to here," he said sighing. "But we'll have to wait until the morning, though." Everyone nodded.

"Let's get some sleep," Piper said, standing up and going over to the skimmers. Aerrow picked Aurora up bridal style, mush to her protests and curses, and walked over to his skimmer, and laid her down next to it. She winched when she came in contact with the ground but soon relaxed and went into a deep sleep. Aerrow looked over at Finn and Piper, who were both asleep too. Aerrow stayed awake for about another two hours or so, then he too went to sleep, praying nothing would come and attack them while they were asleep. _At least it would be quick and painless,_ he thought before he went to sleep. _Great……I'm sounding like Stork now!_

**Me: Well? Was it OK? I ****mea****n**** was it OK when the person writing it ****had a 102 fever last night****? –cough-**

**Piper: O-O You really need to get some sleep Angel…..**

**Me: Food…..Then sleep…..sounds good….-goes into kitchen-**

**Aurora: Well, I guess I'll be saying the good-byes today……..GOOD-BYE PEOPLE!!!! Don't forget to Review! It would make Angel feel better!!**


	7. Chapter 7: Storm

**Me: Thanks for the reviews guys! I feel better now! Turns out I was like MinakoJupiter, and I had a minor case of the flu…..But that's what I get for not getting my flu shot….-sigh-**

**Aurora: Baka….**

**Me: -glare- Baka-chan….**

**Aurora: -glare-**

**Me: Leave me alone! These people want to read this story not hear our fighting!**

**Aurora: Fine! –leaves the room-**

**Me: Also I want to say I'm sorry for taking so long to update! I'm in my third quarter of college and it's beginning to get harder for me to handle everything….. XP So I may not update as much but I will update as much as I can! I don't own Storm Hawks but I do own Aurora and all the other OC characters I create! Enjoy! ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter 7: Storm…

"Aerrow?" a voice cut through Aerrow's consciousness. Aerrow groaned and shifted in his sleep.

"Aerrow, wake up!" the voice said again.

"Five more minutes," Aerrow groaned. He heard a sigh and felt something get closer to his ear.

"WAKE UP!" Aerrow shot up and looked around to see only Aurora, who was giggling, in the clearing and his skimmer. Finn and Piper were no where to be found, even their rides were gone. Aerrow glared a little at Aurora, who was now holding her side laughing.

"What the hell was that for?" Aerrow demanded, frowning. Aurora looked up at him, her honey eyes sparkling.

"Let's just call it payback from when you nearly died on me," she answered, wiping a tear from her eye. Aerrow sighed and shook his head.

"Where's Finn and Piper?" he asked, leaning back on his hands. Aurora looked up at the sky.

"They went to look for the _Condor_," she said, then looked back at Aerrow. "They wanted you to come but you had just went to sleep, so I just told them to leave you be and let you not be leader for a day." Aerrow looked at Aurora, who just smiled at him. Then he noticed his shirt wasn't around her and he could see where the claws had caught her shirt and tore the fabric, but there wasn't a wound there anymore. He frowned a little.

"Where's my shirt?" he asked. Aurora smiled more and pointed at a nearby branch, where he saw his shirt drip drying in the sun. 

"While you were asleep I washed your shirt," she said standing up and going to check on it. Aerrow frowned a little more.

"What about your wounds and your ribs?" he asked, standing up and walking up behind her. She felt his shirt, then turned to face him.

"Raine healed me," she said simply. "She told me that she was the only one that could ever heal me because of some weird 'law' for the goddess'." Aerrow just stared at her. _This girl is something else_, he thought. She smiled and him again and went back over to his skimmer and sat back down. She lay down on the ground, and Aerrow noticed she winced just a little bit. He walked over to her and looked down at her. Aurora blinked looking up at him.

"What?" she asked. Aerrow frowned.

"I thought Raine healed you," he said looking down at her with his hands on his hips.

"She did," Aurora answered still looking up at him.

"Then how come you winced when you laid down?" he asked, still frowning. Aurora sighed and stood up to face him.

"I'm just sore," she answered, putting her hands on her hips, looking at Aerrow. "Usually when you get thrown into a tree, you hurt the next day." Aerrow couldn't help but smile a little at her comment, but then went back into lecture mode.

"If you're still hurting," he said. "Then you should be lying still, not getting up, washing my shirt and doing God knows what else before I woke up this morning." Aurora frowned.

"Look who's talking, mister," she fired back. "Usually when someone stops breathing for five minutes, comes back, then fights a weird looking beast, they too should be lying still the next day." Aerrow kept frowning.

"Well, I have to-," he started, but he never really finished his statement. Aurora, tired of hearing him argue, just leaned up and kissed him to make him shut up. After about thirty seconds, which to Aerrow seemed a lot longer, she pulled back away smirking.

"Will that keep your mouth shut for ten seconds?" she asked, still smirking at the shocked looked on Aerrow's face.

"Um…Ah…I…," he stammered opening and closing his mouth. Suddenly Aerrow's radio came to life with Finn's voice nearly shouting through it.

"Dude! Can you guys hear me?" Finn shouted. Aerrow looked at Aurora, who was frowning, and went over to his skimmer and answered. 

"Yes Finn, we're here," Aerrow answered, taking the leader role again.

"Good," Finn answered, quieter this time. "Listen, the _Condor_ got damaged pretty badly in a storm that's now heading your way, and the _Condor_ can't move till we can fix it." Aerrow frowned.

"How long?" he asked the sharpshooter.

"Maybe two or three days," Finn replied back. "Me and Piper can come back and get you guys now or do you want us to wait till the storm passes?" Aerrow looked at Aurora, who closed her eyes and was silent for a minute. She opened her eyes again and shook her head.

"It would be far too dangerous for them to come before it hit us," she explained. "They would have to go through it to get to us. We'll just have to wait it out." Aerrow turned back to the radio.

"You guys wait there," he said. "We'll let you know when the storms over and the coast is clear to come get us."

"OK dude," Finn's voice answered back. "You guys better be careful, you hear me?" Aerrow smiled.

"We hear you man," he answered. "Aerrow out." With that he turned off the radio and looked at Aurora.

"How much time till the storm hits?" he asked. Aurora frowned a bit.

"An hour," she answered. "Maybe an hour and a half, tops. We need to find a cave that'll protect us. This is one bad storm and it's going to get rough. We also need food and wood for a fire." Aerrow nodded.

"Can you gather berries and stuff for food?" he asked, climbing onto his skimmer. "I'll look for a cave and wood." Aurora smiled.

"Of course I can!" she answered, heading off into the woods. Before Aerrow left he shouted at her fading form.

"Don't go to far from here!" he shouted. Aurora turned, smiled and waved at him before going off to look for food.

-

-

-

-

-

"Berries over here, berries over there. As far as the eye can see are freakin berries!" Aurora had found an entire field full of berries. She had gathered enough berries to last them an entire month, and she had figured out which ones would go good with meat they could catch from the animals here. She started heading toward the clearing again, when she felt something wet hitting her face. She flinched a little at the cold, and looked up at the sky. A sprinkling rain started falling and black clouds weren't too far behind the pale grey clouds that now spit out the rain. Aurora frowned and looked around for Aerrow. Even if she wasn't near the clearing yet, she should be able to either hear him or the skimmer, but all was too quiet. When she finally got to the clearing she saw that Aerrow was no where to be found. She put the berries down, which she had tied up in Aerrow's shirt, and stretched her back and neck. She heard a rubble far away and looked to see the dark clouds lighting up with lightning dancing inside them. She heard a different rubble and turned to see Aerrow ride through the bushes. Aerrow rode up to her. 

"I finally found a cave and luckily got some wood inside before it started raining," he said, stopping in front of Aurora. Aurora smiled and picked the berries up.

"I found enough berries to last us a month," she said still smiling. Aerrow blinked, then smiled and motioned for her to get on. Aurora climbed behind Aerrow and with one arm wrapped around Aerrow's waist and the other arm holding the berries they took off toward the cave. When they finally got to the cave the rain had started coming down pretty hard. When they walked into the cave they were soaked to the bone. 

"We better get these clothes off unless we want to catch a cold," Aerrow said walking into the cave and taking his 'back up' shirt off. Aurora felt her face getting hot and she turned away.

"I don't have any clothes to change into till these get dry," she said still not looking. Aerrow brushed past her and reached under the seat of his skimmer, and pulled out an extra pair of his clothes and tossed them to her. Aurora looked down at the clothes then at the topless Aerrow, and her face kept getting hotter. Aerrow smirked.

"You can wear those till your clothes get dry," he said smiling at her. Aurora huffed at him and sat down, taking her boots off. Aerrow started building a fire near the back of the cave. Aurora got up and put her boots near Aerrow and went behind a bolder to change. She peeked around the bolder and smirked at Aerrow.

"Now no peeking over here Aerrow!" she smiled. Aerrow stiffened and felt his face burn like fire. He heard Aurora giggle then heard her changing. When she came around the boulder again, she had his clothes on. She didn't mind wearing them, cause they smelled like Aerrow. No, the problem was that the clothes were _way_ too big for her. The sleeves went past her hands and the pants, even with a belt on, were falling down. Aerrow tried not to laugh but found it hard to do. Aurora huffed and sat next to him near the fire.

"I'm sorry," he chuckled. "I knew they would be big on you, but I didn't think they would be _that_ big on you." Aurora glared up at him.

"Are you saying I'm fat?" she asked, still glaring at Aerrow. Aerrow was taken aback. 

"No!" he said, raising his hands in defense. "I wasn't saying that at all!" Aurora sighed and turned back to look at the fire. Suddenly a lightning bolt struck not far from the cave. Aurora yelped and got as close to Aerrow as she could. Aerrow looked down at her.

"Scared?" he asked wrapping his arm around her shoulder. Aurora looked up at him.

"No!" she huffed. Then another lightning bolt struck and it caused the same reaction. 

"OK," she whimpered. "Maybe just a little." Aerrow rubbed her shoulder, and pulled her closer to him.

"Don't worry," he said. "We're fine in here till the storm passes." Aurora relaxed a little. They stayed that way for a better part of the day, talking about old times and Sky Knight Academy. As the day went on, the storm seemed to be picking up force. Aurora was beginning to worry.

"I didn't think it would get this bad," she said, worriedly. Aerrow was beginning to grow concerned too. The rain was already blowing into the cave and small branches from the trees were blowing in also. He was afraid if this kept up, they wouldn't be safe inside the cave like they had originally hoped. Aurora was dozing off every now and then but would wake up when thunder rumbled. Aerrow wasn't sleepy though, but he knew Aurora needed the sleep. 

"Try and get some sleep," he finally said to her. "You need it to regain some strength back." Aurora looked up at him and frowned.

"But-," she started, then Aerrow silenced her with a kiss. He pulled away and smirked a little at the shocked look on Aurora's face.

"No buts," he said. "And that was pay back for earlier," he added. Aurora looked at him, then sighed and snuggled closer to Aerrow and was asleep in three seconds. Aerrow rubbed her shoulder again, and stared at her for awhile. He never would have thought that he would be with Aurora. He would have laughed in your face if would have said that to him several months ago. Yet here he was with her in his arms. _Life couldn't get any better than this,_ he thought. He looked out the cave and saw the rain pouring down and trees being blown over. He frowned slightly. He wanted so badly to go to the entrance and look outside but, one, it was too dangerous even for him and, two, Aurora would wake up and want to know what was going on. So, he sat there and slowly, without meaning to he went to sleep.

-

-

-

-

-

"AERROW!" Aerrow's eyes snapped open and he saw Aurora's face. She was pale and shaking slightly, then he noticed why. While he was asleep the storm had gotten worse and the cave that they were in had apparently started to collapse and Aurora had woken up. Aerrow could see the wind bubble they were in, as rocks still fell down on them. He looked at Aurora, who was sighing a little.

"You sure are hard to wake up!" she sighed. "I've been trying to wake you up for a good thirty minutes now!" 

"Sorry," Aerrow said. "Is there anyway for us to get out of here?" Aurora looked around, and saw a small opening that they could probably crawl through.

"There's an opening right over there," she said moving her head in that direction. Aerrow saw it and grabbed Aurora's hand and pulled her along. At the opening he made Aurora go first and he followed her out. As they went along Aurora kept the barrier up as the cave continued to fall around them. Aurora crawled forward and saw a light!

"I see a light!" she said turning her head back to Aerrow. Aerrow nodded.

"We're not safe yet," he said, grimly. Aurora frowned a little and continued forward. Suddenly her barrier came down on it's own and the rocks started falling on them.

"MOVE IT!" shouted Aerrow, pushing Aurora out of the way. Aurora tumbled forward onto the ground and heard a sickening _crunch_ as the rocks fell on Aerrow. Aurora's eyes widened in horror. Before she really knew what she was doing she stood up and mentally pictured the rocks flying off of Aerrow. Then, just as she pictured, the rocks came off of him. Aerrow groaned and sat up, rubbing his head. Aurora felt so relived that she crumpled to her knees and stared at him. Aerrow wasn't really hurt but he had cuts all over his body and a small gash on his head. He looked up at her and smiled a little. 

"That was fun," he simply stated. Aurora frowned at him, then crawled in front of him and sighed.

"Do you have _any_ idea how much you scared me!" she snapped, glaring up at a shocked Aerrow. "For all I knew you were crushed under all the rocks! And to top it of the weather is…is…calm!" Sure enough, the winds had died down and the only thing happening was a little rain was still falling. Aurora started giggling at the sky, which turned into laughter. Aerrow was confused, but was grateful for her laughing and not lecturing him. Aurora stood up slowly and helped Aerrow up to. As soon as he was standing she threw her arms around his neck and squeezed. Aerrow was shocked and looked own at her, and slowly wrapped his arms around her waist.

"We made it!" she whispered. Aerrow smiled and pulled back to look at her.

"We made it," he smiled. Aerrow leaned forward and kissed her. He felt a smile come across her lips and he smiled back. They pulled away and Aurora looked behind Aerrow at the cave. Then she frowned and looked at Aerrow again.

"Wasn't your skimmer still in there?" she asked. Aerrow's eyes widened and he looked like he was going to cry.

"SHIT!" he shouted at the sky, as a laughing Aurora tried to comfort him. 

**Me: Well? Did you like it?**

**Aerrow: -in a corner crying- She killed my skimmer…..**

**Aurora: -trying to comfort him- It'll be OK I'm sure Angel will bring it back….-glares at me- At least I hope she does!**

**Me: -evil grin- I'll never tell! XD Well I'm going to fold clothes and cut grass so LATER! R&R please and thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8: Capture

**Me: HELLO! It is I, Angel! I have come up with a new chapter for you! XD**

**Aurora: Thanks for the new chapter…..**

**Me: I knew I had to grant Unleash the Shadow's request and update! XD That and I had to give Aerrow his skimmer back! **

**Aerrow: -who's still been in the corner crying since last chapter, looks up- Really?**

**Me: -nods- Of course! What's a Sky Knight without his skimmer! XD I do not own Storm Hawks BUT I do own Aurora and Raine and any other OC that comes out of my head! ON WITH THE STORY!XD**

Chapter 8: Capture…

After digging Aerrow's skimmer out, Aerrow and Aurora radioed the _Condor_ and Finn and Piper were coming to get them. Aerrow was sitting on the ground, staring at his skimmer in sadness. He and Aurora had spent most of the next day (the day after the storm stopped), digging his skimmer out. It was mashed in some plays and it couldn't run, but the radio worked and Stork could repair it and do those new additions he's been wanting to do. He felt Aurora's hand on his shoulder, and looked up to see a slightly frowning Aurora.

"Are you going to be OK?" she asked Aerrow, sitting next to him. He sighed and looked back at his beautiful skimmer that was now out of commission. That skimmer was the only thing he had left of his father, and now it was in ruins.

"That's the only thing I have left of my Father," he sighed. "If Stork can't fix it, I don't know what I'll do." Aurora felt bad of Aerrow. Unlike him, she knew her parents before they had died. When they had died, she went to live with her Mother's best friend, which was Piper's Mother. 

"I'm sure Stork can fix it," she answered, standing up and going over to the skimmer. She rubbed her hand over the handle and sighed to at its condition. Aerrow stood up and walked over to Aurora and put his arm around her waist. Aurora looked up at him and was confused to see him smiling. 

"I'm just glad we got out before we ended up like my skimmer," he said looking down at Aurora and kissing the top of her forehead. Aurora was a little confused but happy he was a little happier. 

"Hey!" came a shout from above. They both looked up and saw Finn on his skimmer and Piper on her heliscooter coming toward them. When they both landed, Piper came up and gave Aurora a hug.

"We were worried about you guys!" she said looking at them. "After the storm left and we didn't hear from you, we began to think the worst." Aurora smiled.

"We're fine," she answered, then pointed to Aerrow's skimmer. "That on the other hand isn't." Finn whistled as he and Aerrow were looking at it.

"Dude," he said looking at the skimmer. "It got a beating. At least Stork can make those new additions he's been wanting to." Aerrow nodded.

"You brought rope, right?" Aerrow asked looking at Finn. Fin nodded, and motioned toward his skimmer. The boys somehow got Aerrow's skimmer tied to Finn's and Piper's rides. When they took off, Finn and Piper were on their rides and Aerrow and Aurora were on the useless skimmer. After dropping suddenly a few times, they managed to get back to the _Condor_ in one piece. When they landed in the hanger, Radarr came running up to them and launched himself at Aerrow, landing on his chest and squeaking at him. Aerrow laughed and petted the little monkey. (Author Note: I don't _know_ if Radarr's a monkey or not but I think he is so I'm calling him that…….ON WITH THE STORY!) Then Radarr jumped to Aurora's shoulder and rubbed his face with hers.

"We missed you to Radarr," Aurora said, petting him. Radarr squeaked again then jumped back to Aerrow's shoulder. They made their way to the bridge and was greeted by Junko, who ran up to them both and grabbed them in a bone crushing hug. After being put down and regaining their breath, Aerrow explained to Stork what happened to his skimmer and could Stork fix it. Stork slinked over to Aerrow and nodded, then slinked down to the hanger. Not five minutes later the sound of Stork's tools could be heard through the _Condor_. 

"I'm going to go down to the hanger and see if I can help Stork," Aerrow said heading down to the hanger. 

"And I'm going to take a bath," Aurora said heading of to her room to get some clothes. She walked into her room and grabbed her 'civilian' clothes. She carried them everywhere in case she needed to blend in. She took her shower and fixed her hair back again and put her clothes on. She looked in the mirror one more time, to be sure they still fit. She was wearing black shorts and a dark blue short sleeve top and she just put her boots back on. She walked down to the bridge and noticed Stork was there.

"You finished with Aerrow's skimmer?" she asked the Merb. He turned around and he's eye twitched slightly.

"Yes," he answered. "I had all the parts I needed and I made a few additions to it."

"Like what?" Aurora asked putting her hand on her hip. Stork turned back to driving and pointed outside. Aurora frowned but went to the window and looked out. Aerrow was doing tricks on the newly repaired skimmer and Finn and Piper were flying just a little above him and cheering.

"By the way," said Stork. "We got your skimmer and I fixed it for you." Aurora turned to him and smiled.

"Thanks Stork!" she said and headed down to the hanger. Sure enough, there was her skimmer looking brand new. She was about to hope on it when Aerrow, Finn, Piper and someone else landed in the hanger. The new girl had purple hair and Aurora thought her face was familiar. Aerrow walked up to Aurora and put an arm around her shoulder. 

"Through with your shower?" he asked. Aurora couldn't resist.

"Nope," she answered, folding her arms across her chest. "I just decided to stay in the bathroom for twenty minutes for no reason." Aerrow rolled his eyes and the other three snickered. 

"Aurora this is Starling," Aerrow said motioning toward the purple haired girl. "Starling this is my girlfriend Aurora." Starling smiled and extended her hand. Aurora shook it and smiled back.

"You're the famous Sky Knight of the Interceptors," Aurora said. Starling nodded.

"You would be correct," Starling said. "And you are the famous Sky Knight Cyclonia is claiming is the new Wind Goddess." Aurora's eyes widened.

"What?" she asked. Starling looked at the others.

"I've been under cover again," she said. "I've heard everything the Cyclonians have said and all I can say is you need to keep her safe." She looked directly a Aerrow when she finished. Suddenly Stork came over the speaker.

"The Talons are coming!" he shouted. Everyone went to their skimmers, even Junko. Aerrow stopped Aurora though. Aurora frowned.

"You're not saying I'm staying here," she snapped. "I can fight too and you know it!" Aerrow shook his head.

"No," he said, putting his hands on her shoulders and stared at her. "It could be a trap and with you going we'd be falling right into it." Aurora's temper was beginning to flare.

"But-!" she started, but Aerrow put his finger over her lips. 

"That's an order," he said.

"Aerrow!" shouted Finn. "Let's go!" 

"Coming!" Aerrow shouted back. He turned back to Aurora and saw her anger flaring. 

"I can't risk you getting hurt or captured," he said. "I don't know what I would do if that happened." Aurora's anger died a little at his statement. Aerrow kissed her and looking at her one more time, jumped on his skimmer and took off.

-

-

-

(Aurora's POV)

I watched everyone leave and start fighting the Talons. I watched for a while then realized something was missing. _Where's the Dark Ace!_ I darted up the stairs into the bridge and saw Stork on the ground unconscious. I looked around to see if anyone was there. I felt something behind me and turned around and saw the Dark Ace grinning behind me. He swung he's sword at me and I dodged and ran toward my room.

"Where are you going Wind Goddess?" the Dark Ace said behind me.

"I'm getting my weapons so I can kick your ass," I said simply and darted into my room. I threw stuff out of the way and grabbed my sword and put it up just in time to block the Dark Ace's sword. He grinned at me and pulled something out of his shirt. It was a bright green crystal and his grin grew bigger and he started to put the crystal toward my chest. I began to panic and I shoved him away right when a green beam came out of the crystal and it went over my head, leaving a mark on my wall. I darted out of my room and made my way to the hanger. I was going down the stairs when I felt pain in the right leg. I screamed and tumbled down the rest of the stairs. When I landed I had a headache and I looked at my leg and saw blood flowing out of a hole in my calf. The Dark Ace was coming down the stairs and smirking at me and he had the crystal in his hand. I tried to get away from him but I couldn't walk or move. The Dark Ace came in front of me and pointed the crystal at my chest. He smirked one more time then the beam hit my chest and I knew no more.

-

-

-

-

(Normal POV)

Aerrow and the others landed in the hanger and got off their skimmers. They had beaten back the Talons and they were ready to come up with a plan to protect Aurora. Finn just happened to look down when they were walking and noticed there was blood on the floor. 

"Um, Aerrow?" he said, eyes widening. Aerrow looked back at Finn.

"What's wrong, Finn?" he asked. Finn pointed a shaking finger at the blood. Aerrow frowned and looked down and saw the blood and the color drained from his face. Before anyone could say anything, Aerrow ran up the stairs and into Aurora's room and felt his stomach twist in a knot. Her room was a mess. Her stuff was thrown everywhere and there was a scorch mark on her wall. He tried to calm down when he heard Starling over the speaker.

"Aerrow, you might want to come to the bridge," she said. Aerrow slowly made his way to the bridge like he was in a trance. When he walked in Stork was sitting on the couch with an icepack to his head. Finn and Junko were looking out the windows and Piper and Starling were looking after Stork. Piper looked up when Aerrow came in and he saw tears in her eyes.

"It was the Dark Ace," she said standing up and walking over to Aerrow. "Stork said he got onboard and knocked him out and when he came to he saw him leaving with Aurora." Aerrow felt his blood boil.

"We're just going to have to go get him," Aerrow said clinching his fists. _Hang on Aurora_, he thought. _I'm going to save you!_

-

-

-

-

(On Cyclonia)

Cyclonis sat in her chair watching the sun setting once more. She always loved watching it. A knock came on the door and she heard the door creak open. She turned in her chair and smiled at the pair walking in.

"I'm glad you had a successful mission," she said to the pair. One of them smirked and the other smiled sweetly.

"I thought so to," the male figure said. "I was happy when she came to her senses." The female figure, in a Talon uniform that was colored blue, bowed to Cyclonis.

"Master," she said. "I'm sorry for not returning sooner. I was influenced and my main goal was taken from me." Cyclonis smiled and walked to the pair. She placed a hand on the male figure's face and then looked at the female.

"I'm just glad the Dark Ace found you in time to bring you back to us," she said sweetly to the female figure. The male figure stepped into the light to reveal a smirking Dark Ace.

"You put up quiet the fight," he said to the female figure. The female figure bowed slightly again.

"I'm sorry for the trouble Dark Ace," she answered. "You said you had a mission for me Master?" Cyclonis smiled bigger.

"I want you to find and kill a Sky Knight that's causing trouble for me," Cyclonis said turning back toward the window.

"Tell me who Master and I'll kill them for you," the female figure said stepping more into the light. Cyclonis turned back toward the figure.

"Aerrow of the Storm Hawks," she said. "Can you do that for me? Wind Goddess?" Aurora smirked and her dull honey eyes showed nothing.

"It would be my pleasure, Master Cyclonis," Aurora smirked. Cyclonis laughed as the last rays disappeared behind the world.

**Me: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUNNNNNNN! XD I'm evil!**

**Aerrow: You are evil! –glares at me-**

**Me: MUHAHAHAHAHAHHA! XD**

**Aurora: -in complete shock-**

**Me: I'll update as soon as I can! R&R please! LATER! XD**


	9. Chapter 9: I Love You

**Me: I'm back! And I'm sorry it took so long to write but I had a little problem with my college stuff and family life, then the dreaded writer's block happened…I was going crazy!! But I'm back and the characters are mad at me for leaving it at a 'bad' ending, so they will not be joining me today…Freaks…Anyway, I do not own Storm Hawks BUT I do own Aurora and Raine and any other OC I feel like creating!! ON WITH THE STORY!!**

Chapter 9: I Love You…

(On the _Condor_)

"Everybody OK with the plan?" Piper asked. Everyone nodded and went to their skimmers. They had managed to get to Cyclonia through the Wastelands again and had parked the _Condor_ under the cloud cover. Piper, Starling, and Aerrow had spent most of the time coming up with a plan. The morning they arrived at Cyclonia they had a plan. Aerrow and Finn would go in with Starling as new maintenance guys and she was showing them around, Cyclonis' orders. Piper and Junko would fly in on their skimmers and go through the underground vents again and look in the dungeons for Aurora. Aerrow, Finn and Starling would look for Aurora up top in cause Cyclonis wanted to keep her close. Everyone was ready and getting on their skimmers.

"We need to find Aurora as soon as possible," Aerrow said to everyone. "We don't know what condition she's in and we don't want our dream to come true." Everyone nodded, except Starling who just listened.

"Alright guys," Aerrow said revving up his skimmer. "Let's do this!" With that he gunned it and everyone left, with Stork waving a tissue at them saying 'Good-bye! I hope this isn't the last I'll see of you!' and stuff like that.

(Aurora's POV)

I walked through the hallways and heard a distant scream from a new prisoner. A smile crept onto my face. _Ah…I love the sounds of screams in the morning…_But some part of my heart hurt a little. I frowned and shoved the thought out of my head._ I have to find Aerrow of the Storm Hawks and kill him…I don't need to go soft yet!_ I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and ran into the Dark Ace's back. He turned frowning, but when he saw it was me he smiled a little.

"You need to be careful Wind Goddess," he said, still smiling. I smiled back.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I was thinking and I wasn't paying attention." The Dark Ace nodded a little.

"I understand," he said. "You're trying to come up with a plan to kill Aerrow, right?" I looked at him and nodded.

"Yes," I answered. "But I can't figure out how to catch him. I have the perfect way of killing him, but I can't do that if I don't have him." The Dark Ace chuckled a little at me.

"Don't worry," he said walking off. "I'm sure Aerrow of the Storm Hawks will come to you Wind Goddess. So don't be in too big of a hurry to kill him." With that he was gone, leaving me frowning after him. _That man confuses me… _I felt someone behind me and whirled around sword drawn. Then I was wrapped into a hug with a flaming red haired boy.

"Aurora?!"

(Aerrow's POV)

We had arrived on Cyclonia and so far so good. No one questioned us after Starling said she had orders from Cyclonis. We wandered for what felt like hours when we turned a corner and saw the Dark Ace walking away from a girl in a dark blue Talon uniform. I looked closer and saw her hair style was just like Aurora's! Before I really thought, I bolted around Starling and ran up behind Aurora. She whirled around with her sword drawn, but I wrapped her up in a hug before she could do anything.

"Aurora?!" I asked and nearly shouted at the same time. I felt her struggling against me so I let her go. It was then that I saw her eyes. Her honey eyes were vacant, no life in them, and they burned with hate. She backed up and had her sword at the ready. Finn and Starling ran up behind me.

"Aurora!" Finn said as he came up. "Man are we glad we found you! Come on lets get out of here!" Aurora frowned.

"I'm going no where with you!" she snapped back. I was shocked, Aurora never sounded so hateful before. _What's wrong with her?_ I stepped forward and she stepped forward and pushed her sword forward. I stopped and looked at her. _This isn't Aurora…_

"What have they done to you?" I asked her, my heart shattering. She looked at me and smiled a cold smile.

"Master Cyclonis has shown me that my true place is here," she said never letting her sword down. "She and the Dark Ace have taken very good care of me since I've came to my senses." She started making circles around me with her sword still pointing at me. I just followed her with my eyes, not wanting to believe what she was saying. She smirked at me.

"Aerrow of the Storm Hawks," she said still circling, like an eagle does before swooping down for the kill. "The Dark Ace was right, you would come to me. I wasn't expecting the whole crew though. I wonder what we'll do with them when we catch them all. Stork's still on the _Condor_ I bet, so he mustn't be to far away. I bet he's parked under the clouds." My face paled. She smirked more at me.

"I see I've touched a nerve," she said walking up to me and putting her sword right at my throat. "And I bet I can touch another when I say that I never really liked you." What was left of my heart just shattered the rest of the way. I couldn't move and I saw the triumphant grin on her face.

"Aurora," I managed to say. "You didn't mean that, did you? That's just Cyclonis talking, not you, right?" I needed to know that she was joking. That some part of her didn't mean that and that her heart was hurting as much as mine. Her grin grew bigger.

"I meant _every _word of it," she smiled.

(Normal POV)

Aerrow stared at Aurora and jumped back a little drawing his lightning blades. Hurt filled his eyes.

"Then I guess I'll have to make you come back to your senses," he said, launching himself forward at her. Aurora's eyes widened and she brought her blade up to block Aerrow. Finn and Starling watched as Aerrow and Aurora fought.

"I can't believe I'm watching this," Finn muttered. Starling nodded in agreement. They both heard running and looked up to see Piper and Junko come down the hallway. They stopped seeing Aerrow duck a side swipe from Aurora. Piper looked at Finn.

"What's going on here?!" she demanded. Finn shrugged.

"I think they brainwashed Aurora and now she wants to kill Aerrow," Starling said looking at the group. "We have to figure out what did this! If we can find that then we can save Aurora!" Everyone nodded.

"But where do we look?" Junko asked. Starling smiled.

"Where?" she said, motioning everyone to follow her. "To Cyclonis herself!" And the group took one last look at Aerrow who looked in their direction and nodded. The group nodded back and they ran down the hallway to find Cyclonis.

(With Aerrow)

Aerrow dodged and rolled and threw some punches of his own, but he was afraid to go all out. _Remember,_ he thought. _This is Aurora, she doesn't really know what she's doing._ Aurora on the other hand was going all out. She would use her powers every once in awhile and knock Aerrow back then dash forward hoping to hit him, but he would be ready and block her attack.

"How do you know what I'm going to do?!" she shouted, swinging at him. Aerrow found this as an opportunity to get the real Aurora back.

"We used to spar with each other on the _Condor_, remember?" he said dodging and pushing Aurora back away from him. Aurora got a confused face and then Aerrow saw a little light in her eyes, but it quickly went away. That light though was enough for him to know Cyclonis didn't have a complete hold on her. Aerrow noticed that Aurora had started forward again but he didn't have time to block the attack. He dodged but she clipped him on his side. Aerrow rolled out of the way and sat up. Aurora slowly turned toward him and smiled.

"It seems you can be hit," she said walking forward and putting her sword at Aerrow's throat. Aerrow looked into Aurora's eyes again, praying something would click before she killed him.

"Come on Aurora," he said. "This isn't you! You hate Cyclonia, remember? You're a Storm Hawk! You don't want to do this!" Aurora's smile grew bigger.

"Correction," she said pulling her sword back a little. "I'm _dying_ to do this!"

(With Starling and the others)

Starling and the others kept running down a never ending hallway.

"Where is Cyclonis at?" Finn asked. Starling pointed to a big pair of doors at the end of the hallway.

"There!" she said, as they kept on running. They opened the doors and looked around. The room was empty.

"Where is she?!" Piper snapped. She couldn't stop thinking about Aurora's face and her emotionless eyes.

"Looking for this?" came a voice behind them. The group wiped around to see Cyclonis smiling at them. In her hand was a bright green crystal that seemed to have a pulse.

"Is that what you're using to control Aurora?" demanded Starling. Cyclonis smiled bigger.

"Yes," she answered, walking toward the group. Everyone looked at her sternly. Cyclonis dropped the crystal to the floor. The instant the crystal hit, it shattered into a million pieces.

"Oops," Cyclonis grinned. The group, though, was happy.

"You just saved us the trouble," Finn smirked, as the group ran out the door. Cyclonis, though, smiled and slowly followed the group.

"Oh no Storm Hawk," she whispered to herself. "I just made it worse for the Wind Goddess and that Sky Knight."

(With Aerrow)

Right when Aurora was about to strike her eyes widened and she grabbed her head. Aerrow quickly stood up and put his hand on her shoulder. She glared up at him and swatted his hand away and pointed her sword at him.

"Stay back!" she hissed. Aerrow saw pain in her eyes and knew something wasn't right.

"Aerrow!" Aerrow looked around him and saw Piper and the others running to him with smiles on their faces.

"We destroyed the crystal!" Finn said as they came up to Aerrow.

"Actually," came a voice behind the group. "I destroyed the crystal." Aerrow looked behind everyone to see Cyclonis grinning at them.

"What did you do to her?" he demanded.

"Master!" Aurora said, coming up to Cyclonis. "Master, can you help me? My head feels like it's splitting open!" Aerrow looked at Cyclonis as her face seemed to soften.

"Of course Wind Goddess," she said putting a hand on Aurora's cheek. "You're helping me with my problem, so I'll help you with your problem." Cyclonis bent and whispered something in Aurora's ear. When Cyclonis pulled away Aurora nodded and turned toward Aerrow again. She threw her hand up and Aerrow was knocked back into the wall.

"Aerrow!" Finn shouted. "Aurora stop this!" Aurora glared at Finn but continued toward Aerrow.

"It seems that the only way I can get rid of this pain," she said, again placing her sword at Aerrow's throat. "Is that I kill you Sky Knight." Aerrow looked up at her and didn't make a move to stop her.

"Would it really get rid of your pain?" he asked. Aurora blinked a few times, confused about what he had said.

"What?" she hissed, pushing the tip of the blade closer till it touched skin. Aerrow didn't flinch but continued to stare at Aurora.

"Will killing me end your pain?" he said. "Or will it make it worse?" Aurora seemed to be taken aback with him saying these things.

"Do you not remember when we were kids?" he asked, trying again to get that light to come back. "Remember playing hide-and-seek with everyone? Remember when Stork and Junko had to move away, and me, you, Piper, and Finn sat on the hill top trying to see if they were coming back? Remember when I left for Sky Knight Academy? Remember you went too, and then traveled for three years?" Aerrow saw Aurora's eyes beginning to water and he saw a little flicker of light in her eyes. His heart jumped and down, and he knew he was braking through.

"Remember when you found us and the _Condor_?" he continued. "Remember we didn't know who you were cause you wouldn't show us your eyes?" He saw a hint of a smile on her lips.

"Remember I took you up top to show you the sunset?" he said never wavering. "Remember you and Piper working on your room, just to switch rooms later? Remember when we had that dream and we met Raine? Remember blowing the Dark Ace all the way back to Cyclonia? Remember me nearly dying and then the storm? Do you remember Piper? Finn? Junko? Stork? Radarr? Starling?" He paused, letting it soak in.

"Do you remember me? And us?" he whispered only to her. He saw a tear fall down her cheek, and her shocked expression when she touched it and then stared at the wetness on her finger tips.

"What are you waiting for?" shouted Cyclonis, causing Aurora to flinch. "Kill him so your pain will go away!" Aurora wiped her face then turned back toward Aerrow. He then noticed her blade was shaking slightly. He looked up at her face and noticed that the light was still flickering in and out in her eyes. It was like she was fighting herself. Aerrow started to slowly stand up. Aurora eyes widened slightly and her blade followed him up.

"I know you don't want to kill me," he said looking at her. He took a step forward and she took a step back.

"Don't run from him you fool!" Cyclonis snapped. "I commanded you to kill him!" Aurora was now looking back and forth between Aerrow and Cyclonis. She then took a deep breath and pulled her blade back then shoved it forward. A hand wrapped around the blade and stopped it. Blood dripped from the blade as the hand started pushing the blade down. Aerrow and the others gasped to see the hand was Aurora's! She too, seemed to be in shock. She watched as her own hand pushed her blade down, and then held it there. Aurora's face was in shock at what just happened. Cyclonis' face was full of rage.

"She wasn't supposed to do this!" she roared, summoning her staff and pointing it at Aurora. "If you've lost control then I have no further use for you!" With that, Cyclonis fired a blast from her staff at Aurora. Everything went into slow motion. Aerrow's eyes widened as he watched Aurora stand there in shock. He ran toward her then pushed her out of the way. He saw her eyes lock with his and he saw _his _Aurora's eyes. The light was back and she was reaching for him. He smiled at her, then felt the blast hit him in the side and knocked him back into the wall. He crumpled to the ground and he didn't move. Aurora fell to the ground and bolted up and stared at Aerrow's unmoving body. She started shaking and she stood up and slowly turned to face Cyclonis. Rage was flaming up in her honey eyes as she raised her sword and dashed toward Cyclonis. Cyclonis didn't have time to react as Aurora's sword met her staff and threw Cyclonis back a few feet. Aurora stood tall and had a cold expression on her face again. Piper and the others were confused, cause they didn't know whose side she was on.

"It's OK guys," Aurora whispered, turning to them and smiling. "I'm back." Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Cyclonis let out a cry of rage and charged Aurora, who simply side stepped her. Cyclonis stumbled, but whirled around only to be knocked back by wind. Cyclonis looked up again and saw Aurora rushing toward her again, Cyclonis grinned suddenly. Aurora felt something sharp hit her back. She fell forward and landed at Cyclonis' feet. She shakily got on her hands and knees and looked behind her and saw an angry looking Dark Ace. Cyclonis grabbed the Dark Ace's sword that was in Aurora's back and pulled it out. Aurora's eyes widened and she cried out in pain as a little blood came out of her mouth.

"Aurora!" screamed Piper. The others could only stand by as this continued. They themselves had been surrounded by Talons and they couldn't move. Aerrow was still not moving against the wall. Aurora was all alone.

"Master!" the Dark Ace said walking to Cyclonis' side. "What happened?" Cyclonis smirked at Aurora who was still trying to stand but was failing.

"I underestimated the bond between the Sky Knight and the Wind Goddess," she said putting her foot on Aurora's wound and pushing her to the ground. Aurora cried out again, causing her friends to flinch.

"I destroyed the crystal knowing that would cause her 'good' side to have _some_ power," Cyclonis explained. "I figured after being with us her 'dark' side would be more powerful and it would kill the 'good' side of her. Clearly I was wrong. When that Sky Knight started talking to her, her 'good' side took over and killed her 'dark' side. So I tried to kill her, but that Sky Knight got in the way, so now he's dead." Aurora flinched again and she looked over at Aerrow's still form. Pain and tears were making her eyes blurry, but she thought she saw him move his hand toward one of his blades. She gritted her teeth and slowly tried to get up again. This time she managed to get on her hands and knees. She then lifted her head so she could glare at Cyclonis again.

"You controlled me," she whispered. "You wanted me to kill my friends, and I would have done it too, if not for Aerrow! If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have killed them all! He saved me!" She then stood up on shaky knees and pointed her sword at Cyclonis' throat. Her focus came in and out and there was two Cyclonis' in front of her. Suddenly the Dark Ace came into her view and slapped her in the face and sent her flying toward Aerrow. Instead of hitting the wall though, she hit something soft, and heard a small grunt. She looked up and saw Aerrow's worried face looking down at her.

"Aurora?" he asked laying her gently down. "Can you hear me? Talk to me!" Aurora gathered up the strength to speak.

"Are you alright?" she whispered to Aerrow. Aerrow sighed with relief.

"Yeah," he answered. "It didn't really hurt me. When I landed against the wall it just knocked me out, that's all." He felt his side where he was hit at, and felt a little heat coming from the place. It was true that it really didn't hurt him but it did burn him. Aerrow didn't want to tell Aurora at the moment because she was bleeding pretty badly. Aurora sighed and tired getting back up again, but Aerrow gently pushed her back down.

"You need to rest," he said moving a bang out of her face. "You've been through hell."

"I'm sure not as bad as you," she smiled.

"Oh please," Cyclonis said walking over to the two. "Are you through with your little love talk? I would like to kill you all now and take over Atmos." Aerrow glared up at Cyclonis, then slowly stood up and drew his blades.

"I don't think so," he hissed. "You've messed with the wrong squad." He darted forward and managed to get behind Cyclonis when the Dark Ace came out of no where. Before he hit Aerrow, though, he was blown back by some wind. Aerrow looked around to see Aurora sitting up against the wall panting, with her shaking hand still raised. He was about to say something when she moved her hand again and the Talons surrounding everyone were thrown back and knocked out. Finn and Junko smiled and stood in front of the Dark Ace and Starling and Piper ran over Aurora and was helping her up.

"Do you want to fight now?" Aerrow asked smiling at Cyclonis. Cyclonis growled in frustration. She had to withdraw and get her forces back together before she could attack the Storm Hawks.

"You win the battle today Storm Hawks," she said turning away and walking toward her room. "But I'll win the war, you can count on that!" And with that her, the Dark Ace, and the Talons left. Aerrow went over to Piper and Starling and picked Aurora up bridal style.

"Let's get out of here before they deicide to come back," he said running toward the exit. Everyone nodded and started running the way they had come. When they finally reached the _Condor_, Aurora was unconscious and Aerrow's side was starting to hurt. They ran aboard and as they passed the bridge they saw Stork at the helm.

"Let's go Stork! NOW!" Aerrow shouted running past the bridge. Stork didn't argue as he put the ship in gear and gunned it.

"Take her to the infirmary!" Piper said darting into her room. Aerrow nodded and kept going as Starling followed close behind. Aerrow entered the room and looked around, cause (one) he had never really been down here, (two) he hated places like this because it reminded him of death, and this was mostly Piper's department. Luckily Starling took charge.

"Lay her down over there on the bed," Starling ordered, opening cabinets and moving stuff aside. Aerrow obeyed and laid Aurora gingerly down on the bed and knelt down beside her. She was breathing shallowly and she was very pale. Aerrow, again, moved a bang out of her face and smiled at her a little. He was so happy that he got her back, but he was so afraid for her too. Piper scrambled in 

the room and laid a huge bag down on the floor. She came over to Aurora and gently rolled her over on her stomach. She then looked at Aerrow.

"Come here," she said, motioning him over to her. He walked over to her and she lifted his shirt up and looked at his burn. Aerrow frowned and held his shirt up as Piper put something cold on the wound and then put a bandage on it. She then looked at him.

"I need you out," she ordered. Aerrow frowned at her, putting his shirt down, and shook his head.

"No way," he said. "I just got her back! No way am I leaving her now!" Piper glared at him, and shoved him toward the door.

"Go! Now!" she snapped. With that, Aerrow was staring at the door and heard scrambling inside. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to see Finn, standing there with a cup of water. Aerrow smiled at him and took the water and started to sip at it slowly. Finn had also brought two chairs out so they could sit in them. They sat there in silence for what felt like hours (in real time it was like, maybe, two hours?), when finally the door opened and Starling came out.

"She'll be fine now," she said to Aerrow, nodding toward the room. "You can go see her. I'm going to take a shower and get some rest." Aerrow smiled gratefully and tiredly smiled at her.

"Thank you so much," he said, as Starling walked down the hall. She waved at him and continued walking. Aerrow walked inside to find Piper looking at Aurora and checking her again. Piper looked up at him and smiled and saw Finn was standing in the doorway. Piper stood up and put a hand on Aerrow's shoulder as she was walking past toward Finn.

"She'll be fine," she said smiling tiredly. "They didn't hit anything vital so she'll recover. She lost a lot of blood though, but after rest and _relaxing_, which is going to be hard for her to do. Other than that she'll be fine." Aerrow sighed with relief.

"Thank God," he sighed looking down, at a still unconscious Aurora. Piper smiled a little more at Aerrow's face and then walked toward Finn and as they walked out they closed the door, leaving Aerrow and Aurora alone. Aerrow found a chair and pulled it over next to Aurora and took her hand in his and leaned on the bed putting his head on the bed staring at Aurora's pale but calm face. Before he knew it he had fallen asleep.

(A couple of hours later)

Aerrow felt something move next to him and his first thought was that the Talons were back. His head shot up and he looked wildly around. When he had calmed a little he looked at Aurora and saw honey eyes smiling up at him. He smiled with relief.

"Hello," he whispered to her. She smiled a little more.

"Hey," she answered. "How long have I been out?"

"I don't really know," Aerrow answered honestly. "What was the last thing you remember?" Aurora's brow burrowed in concentration.

"Ummm," she said looking back up at Aerrow. "Saving your butt from the Dark Ace?" Aerrow couldn't help put chuckle. She was defiantly going to be alright if she was still being a smartass.

"Well, then you've been out for about a few hours now," Aerrow said looking at her.

"Wow," she answered. They were silent for a few seconds then Aurora started trying to sit up, but really couldn't.

"What are you doing?" Aerrow said standing up trying to help her sit up a little.

"I don't like staying still for to long," she whined, finally sitting up but swayed a little as she sat there. Aerrow frowned, looked around then picked her up gently bridal style, which caused a confused face to stare up at him. He then got on the bed, which was easier said than done, and he leaned against the wall and folded his legs Indian style. (AN: Crossed legged….Whatever you call it, I learned it Indian style…On with the story!) He then put Aurora in his lap with her leaning against his chest sideways. She looked up at him and smiled a little and cuddled closer to him.

"Better?" he asked wrapping his arms around her. Aurora nodded and for awhile they just sat there, one holding the other and the other feeling safe.

"I'm sorry," Aurora suddenly whispered, breaking the silence. Aerrow was confused.

"For what?" he said looking down at her. She leaned back and looked up at him, tears forming in her eyes.

"For trying to kill you guys!" she sniffed, wiping her eyes and looking away. Aerrow frowned even more.

"Don't be sorry," he said pulling her face back to his. "It was all Cyclonis' fault. Don't you dare think it was your fault!" She looked up at him then finally broke down, bawling. Aerrow just held her till she got it all out. When the crying finally went to sniffs, she raised her head up again and looked up at him.

"Thanks Aerrow," she said putting her head on his chest. He looked down at her.

"For what?" he asked. Aurora smiled to herself.

"For saving me and letting me cry it all out," she said taking his hand in hers. "But…I have another question." Aerrow smiled.

"Alright," he said, waiting patiently.

"Why did you try so hard to save me?" she asked, quietly. Aerrow was lost for words. He never really thought about why he tried so hard for her. _Liar!_, he thought. _You know perfectly well why!_ Yeah he knew why. His feelings for Aurora, had went from crush to liking to love. He felt his heart beat faster when he thought of the word _love_. But he knew it was true, he no longer had a crush on her, or liked her anymore, he _loved_ her. Aurora leaned up and stared at Aerrow frowning a bit. He smiled at her.

"Well," he started. "I could say that you are a precious friend and comrade to me, which is true." He added, seeing her cock an eyebrow at him.

"But the truth is," he said, struggling to find the right words. "The truth is, you see, is that…" This was harder than he thought it would be! Aurora continued to stare at him.

"The truth is, what?" she said. Aerrow took a deep breath. _Be a man Aerrow!_, he thought to himself.

"The truth is," he started. "The truth is…that…I…love you." He looked away blushing a little, because he was afraid of Aurora's reaction. He didn't see the shock and touched look on her face. He felt a hand on his cheek as he was kinda forced to face Aurora. She was smiling at him. Then she hit on the head.

"Owww!" Aerrow said putting a hand where she hit him. "What the hell was that for?!" Aurora smirked as a tear fell down her face.

"What took you so long to figure that out?" she said as she put her arms around Aerrow's neck and kissed him. When they pulled apart, they were smiling at each other.

"Apparently too long," Aerrow said, getting a laugh from Aurora. She then leaned against Aerrow again and he pulled her closer to him. They were both beginning to doze of when Aurora got even closer to Aerrow, causing him to look down at her.

"You know what?" she asked.

"What?" Aerrow replied. Aurora looked up and gave him a quick kiss, and put her head on his chest.

"I love you too," she said, causing Aerrow to grin. Again silence came over both of them, and they finally fell asleep.

**Me: HOLY CRAP!! –falls over- That was almost as long as the first chapter! Again I'm sorry it took so long to update, but right in the middle of this……I got the Writer's Block of Doom……I was ready to pull my hair out!!**

**Aurora: -walks in, scans the chapter- I'm glad you got me back to the good side now!**

**Me: No problem! That was the plot the entire time, but you wouldn't let me explain that to you!**

**Aurora: Sorry….**

**Me: It's OK…..Now go tell the others they can come back to…..**

**Aurora: OK!! –walks out of the room-**

**Me: Anyway, please R&R for me! Tell me any ideas you might have! I need some for some chapters before I throw the final plot out to you lovely people.**

**Aurora: -pokes her head in- What final plot?**

**Me: -sings- I'll never telllll!!**

**Aurora: -glares-**

**Me: XD LATER PEPS!! Like I said before please R&R!! If ya'll don't...I won't write the next chapter!!**

**Aurora: She lies!! She has a chapter started!**

**Me: But it's not the NEXT chapter...It's a little later chapter...So there!! R&R!!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Past's Revealed

**Me: HELLO PEPS!! Anyway, even though I didn't get reviews last chapter and threatened to not write the next chapter…….as you can tell I did it anyway…..It's a short chapter…..I'm sorry….I don't own Storm Hawks, but I do own Aurora and Raine and any other OC that comes out of my head……ON WITH THE STORY!!**

Chapter 10: The Past's Revealed...

A few weeks had passed since the drama that happened on Cyclonia, and everyone, including Aurora, was one-hundred percent better. Starling had left a few days after Aurora woke up, to do more recon on her own. The storm Hawks said good-bye and thanked her for her help, and with a nod she was gone. Everything went back into its usual pattern after that. Finn and Piper were being themselves, everyday Piper tried to kill Finn when his air guitar moves knocked over her crystals. Stork being paranoid about what they would do to his ship, and Junko, being the big soft hearted Wallop that he was, would try and calm Piper down as Finn hid behind him in fear. Aerrow would just shake his head and sigh at them all, and Aurora would laugh from her spot on the couch, taking a break from practicing her powers. That had been going on for weeks and Aurora noticed that even though it was the same old thing nearly every day…She liked it being that way.

Aurora was walking down the hallway that morning when she thought she heard someone scream. She froze and listened again, but she didn't hear it again. She shrugged it off and took two steps when she heard it again. She stopped again and looked around her, trying to see if everybody else heard it. But she heard no one scrambling around or asking 'What was that?'. She took one step forward again and found herself surrounded by burning buildings and dead bodies. Now she was really confused and sickened at the sight and smell around her.

"Aurora!" came a scream behind her. Aurora whirled around to see a twelve or thirteen year old girl laying on the ground covered in blood.

"Aurora!...Help me!" the violet-eyed, black haired girl shouted, reaching toward Aurora. Aurora was frozen to the spot, and shaking slightly.

"Aurora! Please!" the girl begged, still reaching toward her. "Please!" Then a tall shadowed figure stood behind the black haired girl. The figure grabbed the girl and started dragging her away, with her struggling against him. Aurora, for some reason, felt tears streaming down her face as she reached out toward the girl, still frozen in her place.

"Aurora!" the girl screamed again.

"Aurora!" Aerrow said, shaking Aurora slightly. Aurora blinked and looked around wildly. She was standing in the hallway of the _Condor_, and Aerrow was beside her, his face full of worry.

"Where's the girl?" she asked, still shaking and crying. Aerrow was confused.

"What girl?" he said, frowning slightly at her. "Nobody's in the hallway except me and you." Before Aurora could say anything Piper's voice came over the speakers.

"Guys, we found an uncharted Terra!" she said, sounding excited. "We're going to go and check it out! Come on!" Aerrow looked at Aurora who had calmed down and was drying her face and trying to look like she wasn't shaken up. She sighed, then smiled up at Aerrow.

"Lets go check this out," she said walking toward the hanger. Aerrow frowned and caught up with her.

"Are you sure you're OK?" he asked looking at her. She smiled at him again and took his hand.

"I'm just fine," she answered Aerrow. "I just spaced out a little." Aerrow snorted. He knew better but he wasn't going to push the matter. Not at least till they got back from checking this new Terra out.

Aerrow, Aurora, Finn and Piper landed on the new Terra with their weapons drawn. When all they saw was some birds and little furry animals, they put their weapons away. They had landed toward the edge and started walking inward. Aurora was better now but she couldn't get that girls face out of her head. _Who was she?_ Aurora kept thinking. _I feel like I've seen her face before._ They kept walking for what felt like hours when they came to an old dirt road. Everyone looked at it funny and started on the road toward maybe people. Since they had arrived they had seen no sign of human life anywhere. Then when they turned a sharp corner they came face to face with Raine. The group shouted and jumped back, but Raine just kept staring at them. Aurora was the first to recover.

"Raine, what are you doing here?" she asked walking up to the Goddess. Raine smiled her warm smile at Aurora.

"_**I've come to help you face your past**_,"she said looking at Aurora. Aurora cocked an eyebrow at her.

"What do you mean?" she asked looking back at the others, then looking at Raine.

"_**This is your original home Terra**_," Raine said looking around her. Aurora looked at her funny.

"But I thought that after my parents died," Aurora said, putting a hand on her hip. "That they said that I had to live with Piper's family. I thought I grew up on Terra Atmosia." Raine looked back at the future Wind Goddess and smiled a sad smile.

"_**You really don't remember this place, do you?**_" she asked Aurora. Aurora was getting annoyed with these questions and comments of Raine's.

"No," Aurora answered slowly. "How can I remember this place, if I've never been here before!" Raine took Aurora's hand and started pulling her along the road. When they cleared the curve that Raine was on, they all saw the remains of a burnt town. Aurora's eyes widened as she remembered what happened earlier. She looked around her and she could still the buildings in flames, but the bodies were missing.

"What happened here?" Finn asked looking around him.

"_**This town was one of the last towns the old Master Cyclonis destroyed**_," Raine said stopping them all in the middle of town.

"The old Master Cyclonis?" Aerrow asked, taking Aurora's other hand. He didn't like where this might be going. Raine nodded at them.

"_**Yes there was another Master Cyclonis before the one you know now**_," she said, looking at each of them and squeezing Aurora's hand. "_**The old Master Cyclonis was worse than the one now. He didn't care about anything other than killing others.**_"

"Wait," Aurora said, looking at Raine. "You mean that the Cyclonis we know now, isn't really named Cyclonis?" Raine nodded again.

"_**Yes,**_" she answered, looking around at the burnt hulls of the buildings. "_**When the leader of Cyclonia pass on, they choice another and the new leader takes on the name 'Master Cyclonis' and they continue the old ones work.**_"

"So do you know the Cyclonis' real name?" Piper asked. Raine nodded grimly again.

"_**Yes**_," she said, then looked at Aurora. "_**And she was born and raised here on this very Terra.**_" Everyone's eyes widened. Then Aurora slowly pulled away from Aerrow and Raine and took off running toward the edge of town. Everyone stood there for a moment then ran after her. When they finally caught up to Aurora, she was standing at the edge of a massive graveyard.

"These were the people who lived here?" Aerrow asked looking around at the graves.

"_**Yes,**_" Raine answered. "_**But I wasn't the one who buried them all.**_" Everyone except Aurora looked at Raine, then at the graves.

"Then who did?" Finn asked. There was a silence before a single word was spoken.

"Me," Aurora said, with tears running down her face. "I buried them all, after the Talons left and the fires died down a little." She knelt down in front of two graves that had 'Mommy' and 'Daddy' written on them and wrapped her arms around herself.

"I was about six when they came in the middle of the night," she said, as the memories started coming back. "They burned everything and spared no one. They even killed Mrs. Betty's new born baby girl. They were shouting and looking for the Wind Goddess." Everyone could fell that she was beginning to feel guilty for this. Aerrow knelt down beside her and wrapped an arm around her. She leaned on him and began to talk again.

"My Mom shouted to someone to take me out back," she continued, tears still flowing out of her eyes. "Dad was at the front door trying to keep them out but they rammed the door down and killed Dad. Mom was screaming at us to hurry and go. A girl dragged me away from the house and we ran into town. But when we got there the whole place was on fire and there were bodies everywhere. Then there was an explosion and I was knocked to the ground. I stood up and looked for the girl when…when." Then it hit Aurora. What she saw this morning was what had happened to her back then. She turned toward Raine.

"When the girl called out to me she was covered in blood," Aurora said, looking at Raine's blue eyes. "She wanted me to help her but I couldn't move. Then some Talons came and took her away and she was screaming my name over and over, but I couldn't move. Then when they were nearly out of site I started running after them but then a wind barrier blocked my way. That was you, wasn't it? You made the barrier. And who was the girl? I remember what she looked like, and I think I remember screaming 'Iva!' as she was being taken away." Everyone was quiet and looked at the two Goddess talking.

"_**You are right,**_" Raine said looking at Aurora. "_**I was the one who put the barrier up, but I did it so the Talons would get you. And you're right about that girl's name. Her name is Lark…and she was your sister.**_" Everyone gasped.

"I have I sister?" Aurora asked standing up. "Why didn't I remember this till now?" Raine bowed her head.

"_**I used magic to seal away these memories,**_" she said quietly. "_**Because I didn't want you reliving this everyday, and to keep a secret away from you.**_" Aurora looked at her.

"What secret?" she asked, as Aerrow stood up and took her hand. Raine looked up.

"_**Do you remember what Lark looked like?**_" she asked. Aurora nodded.

"_**Does she remind you of anyone you know?**_" Raine asked. Aurora frowned.

"No," she said slowly. Then the wheels in her head turned and something clicked. Her eyes widened at the realization.

"Violet eyes," she whispered, mostly to herself but everyone heard. "Black hair." Everyone eyes widened too when they realized who it was. Raine nodded again grimly.

"_**Lark, your sister, is Master Cyclonis herself,**_" Raine said.

(On Cyclonia)

Cyclonis looked down at an old picture that she kept with her. In it was a man with medium brown hair and violet eyes, and he had his arm around a woman with black hair and honey eyes. She wasn't really looking at them as much as the two girls in the front. One was about thirteen with black hair and violet eyes and she had a smile on her face. The other was about six with medium brown hair and honey eyes. The younger one was holding the older ones hand and laughing and waving at the camera. The door to the room opened and Cyclonis put the picture down. The Dark Ace walked in and gave her a new crystal.

"I thought that you might enjoy that," he said stepping back. "And I thought that would be a fitting gift to you on the anniversary of you coming into power." Cyclonis snorted.

"Thank you Dark Ace," she said coldly and turning to look out the window. "You may go now." She heard the door close.

"Yes," she whispered to herself. "It's been eleven years now. And dear little sister has finally remembered what happened. Maybe she'll like that I left everything the way it was. Maybe she'll remember that everyone on that Terra died because of her. Maybe she'll even remember that because she froze and didn't help me, I've now become this!" She took the picture again and looked at the smiling girls.

"Soon little sister," she said putting the picture back down. "I'll have my revenge."

**Me: Well? What did you think of that?!**

**Aurora: HOLY CRAP!! That was your final plot twist wasn't it?**

**Me:...**

**Aurora: Well?**

**Me: Nope...**

**Aurora: WHAT?!**

**Me: LATER PEPS!! R&R!!  
**


	11. Chapter 11: Feeling Better

**Me: Hey guys! –waves- I hope everyone is doing OK today!**

**Aurora: Why are you talking like that?**

**Me: Because I put a plot twist in the last chapter! XD But it's not the final plot twist! HA HA HA!**

**Aurora: -sigh- I give up… -walks out of the room-**

**Me: -watches till she leaves- OK! I'm sorry to say guys that this story might end in a couple of chapters…-tear- But never fear! I'm going to write a sequel! XD I'll let you know more about it later! Also I decided to change Iva to Lark…..I read some where that that was Cyclonis' real name so…. I fixed it in the last chapter….Anyway! I don't own the Storm Hawks BUT I do own Aurora and Raine and any other OC that pops out of my head…..ON WITH THE STORY!!**

Chapter 11: Feeling Better….

"So Cyclonis is really Aurora's sister, Lark, who was captured when the Cyclonians came and destroyed this Terra?" Finn said summing it up. Raine nodded.

"_**That would be correct**_," she said looking at them. "_**I must go for now, but feel free to look around. Cyclonis doesn't come here anymore.**_" With that Raine was gone. Aurora still stood looking down at the grave markers. She remembered crying while she buried them all. Then she fell asleep at her parents' markers, then woke up in Piper's house not remembering what had happened to her. Finn and Piper started looking around what was left of the main town. Aerrow was standing slightly behind Aurora, waiting patiently for her. She turned to him as a new wave of tears started up again. Aerrow didn't say a word, only wrapped his arms around her as she started crying.

"Hey guys!" Finn shouted from a distance. Aurora wiped her face and looked at Finn over Aerrow's shoulder.

"We found a house that wasn't burnt!" Finn shouted, motioning them to follow. Aurora nodded and started to pull away from Aerrow when he pulled her closer.

"Are you sure you want to go over there?" he whispered to her. Aurora nodded slowly.

"Alright," Aerrow said, letting her go. "I was making sure." Aurora smiled a little and took his hand in hers and squeezed it a little.

"Thanks Aerrow," she said, to him. He smiled and they started toward Finn. When they finally reached there, they saw a beautiful two –story white house that had a front porch going all the way around it. The paint was flaking off and fading but it was still beautiful. The curtains were still hanging up in each window and the few windows that were open, the curtains were moving a little. Piper was standing in the open doorway and Finn was walking inside, when Aerrow and Aurora got to the front 

porch steps. Aurora walked up the steps and started touching the rails and looking around in awe. Aerrow frowned a little.

"What's wrong?" Aerrow asked. Aurora looked up at him.

"I think this was _my_ house!" she said, looking around.

"Huh?" Piper said from the doorway. Aurora rushed past her and darted up the stairs. _This is my house!_, she thought. She ran to the last room on the right and tired to open the door, but it was locked. She leaned back and kicked the door in. Everyone by that time had made it to the top of the stairs. Aurora walked into the room, and looked around her. The room was covered in dust from years of no use and the sheets on the bed was covered in dust also and the curtains floated in the breeze. It was painted a light blue with light grey trim at the ceiling. Toys were still on the floor and there was some clothes on the floor that was covered in dust. Aurora knew whose room this belonged to.

"Was this your room?" came Piper's voice behind Aurora. Aurora turned to see Piper and Finn looking around the room and Aerrow walking up to her. Aurora looked down at the unmade bed and saw a doll that looked like a baby version of Radarr. This one though was purple not blue. She picked it up and stared at it for awhile.

"Yea," she answered slowly. "This was my room." She then dusted off the purple Radarr and hugged the little animal.

"And what's this little thing's name?" Aerrow said, walking up behind Aurora, smiling. Aurora blinked at him and then looked down at the purple sky monkey.

"Umm," she started, trying to remember the little thing's name. She then remembered that Lark had given it to her as a birthday present. She smiled at the memory.

"Lavender," she said hugging the creature again. "Lavender was what I called her." Aerrow smiled more and looked at Lavender.

"Nice to meet you Lavender," he said to the stuffed creature. Aurora laughed for the first time since she had been there.

"Hey guys," Finn said, poking his head in the room. Apparently he and Piper had left the room while she was in deep thought. "Stork says we need to get back to the _Condor_. It's getting late and he's getting nervous about the area."

"Alright Finn," Aerrow said. "We'll come in a few minutes. You and Piper go on." Finn was about to argue but when he saw Aerrow's look and he just nodded and left. Aurora looked over in the corner and saw a rocking chair. She wondered over to it and touched the arm of it and rocked it back and forth. Aerrow just stood by, letting her take her time.

"Mother used to rock me to sleep in this chair," she said looking at the dust covered chair. "She used to sing us a song that I thought was meaningless, but now I think she was trying to warn me and Lark." She then looked over at Aerrow.

"Let's go back," she said, carrying Lavender in one arm and taking Aerrow's hand with the other. Aerrow smiled and they walked down the hall, down the stairs, and through the door. As Aerrow closed the door, Aurora felt like she had found a little piece of herself that she had long forgotten. When they walked through the burnt shell of the town, Aurora started humming a little song. She never sung before but she loved to just smile and hum when she was on the _Condor_.

"Is there words that go with that melody?" Aerrow asked. Aurora smiled and nodded, then she took a breath as they rounded the corner where they found Raine, and she started to sing.

"Two little princesses dancing in the wind,

Spinning fast and free,

On their little toes,

Where the wind will take them,

No one ever knows,

Two little princesses dancing in the wind,

One falls to the dark,

The other flies to the light,

Only in the end,

The two will have to fight,

Two little princesses dancing in the wind…"

Aerrow was shocked to hear Aurora sing. She had a voice of an angel and she made a little child's rhyme sound like a hymn. When she had finished they had reached their skimmer's. And with that, they got on their rides and headed toward the _Condor_.

-

-

-

When they got back to the _Condor_ the sun was setting. They landed to have a watery eyed Junko, twitching Stork and Finn and Piper in the hanger.

"Finn told us," Junko sniffed, walking up to Aurora. "I'm so sorry Aurora!" With that the big Wallop scooped Aurora up into a hug and started crying. Aurora was surprised to notice that the hug wasn't chocking her to death, and she gave Junko a hug back as a tear fell down her cheek.

"No need to be sorry Junko," Aurora said, as the Wallop put her down. "It wasn't yours or anybody's fault except the Cyclonians." Junko nodded and wiped his face. Aurora looked around and saw everyone's said faces. She frowned.

"Hey!" she said, startling everyone. "There will be no sad faces on this piece of metal!"

"IT'S NOT A PIECE OF METAL!" snapped Stork. Everyone smiled, then smiling turned into random giggling, which turned into laughing. When they calmed down a bit, they heard Junko's and Finn's stomachs growl. They both looked at each other, then looked sheepishly at the rest.

"I think they might be hungry," Aurora said walking up next to Piper. "What do you think?" Piper laughed and nodded.

"We'll go fix something for you guys to eat," Piper said, as her and Aurora started toward the kitchen. "And no, you can't come in there till we say you can!"

"Oh man!" Finn and Junko sighed.

-

-

-

"Man that was gooood!" exhaled Finn, leaning back in his chair, rubbing his now _very_ round belly.

"I'm glad you liked it," grumbled Piper. "We barely made enough food!" Which was true. Of all the food Piper and Aurora made only two pieces of bread and a steak was left.

"Man that hit the spot," Aerrow said, stretching. Aurora shook her head and started picking up the dishes.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed the twenty-eight steaks, five pounds of creamed potatoes, two pounds of peas, and thirty pieces of bread me and Piper slaved over," she said kissing Aerrow on the cheek. "And guess what? You guys get to do the dishes and me and Piper get to rest!" Aerrow smiled. Finn groaned but started cleaning up. Aerrow took the dishes away from Aurora and started to the sink with them. Piper and Aurora walked out of the room and started toward their rooms.

"So what are you going to do till the boys get done or they start flooding the _Condor_?" Aurora said walking toward her room. Piper shrugged.

"I'm going to take a shower and put my PJs on," she said standing in the doorway of Aurora's room. "What are you going to do?" Aurora grabbed her PJs and started out the door with Piper.

"Probably take the other shower and put my PJs on too," she said as Piper went into her room and grabbed her things. They both continued down to the showers talking and laughing with each other. When they reached the showers, they went their separate ways but still talked to each other.

"Boy am I glad that we built two showers instead of one," Piper said from her shower. Aurora nodded, then realized that Piper couldn't see her.

"Yea," she said. "It's nice to just have girl talk and not worry about the guys coming in."

"Do you not like us guys being around?" came an amused Aerrow's voice from the other of Aurora's shower door.

"AERROW!!" Aurora screamed, turning the water off and reaching over the door to try and find a towel.

"Have you heard of knocking?!" Piper shouted from the other shower, as her water was cut off.

"No," came Finn's voice from Piper's side of the room. "We're men, remember?"

"Finn! I'm going to _kill_ you!!" Piper shrieked. Aurora was cursing and still trying to find a towel. Aerrow smirked and handed Aurora's wondering hand the light blue towel.

"Thank you," muttered Aurora, as she wrapped herself in the towel. She then stepped out of the shower and glared at Aerrow. Aerrow couldn't help but just stare at her though. Her hair was still wet and dripping and she had her arms folded across her chest. Her eyes were sparkling with anger and amusement. Piper on the other hand was raging mad. She was like Aurora and had her towel wrapped around her but she had her hands on her hips and her eyes almost had flames in them.

"What _possessed_ you to come in here anyway?!" Piper snapped at a smiling, yet very scared Finn. "I don't come and interrupt your showers!" Finn just smiled then darted out the door. Piper laughed a little, then grabbing her clothes ran after him, cursing at Finn the whole way. Aerrow laughed and turned to see Aurora still glaring at him.

"I guess I'm not out of the dog house yet, am I?" he said, rubbing the back of his head and smiling sheepishly.

"Nope," Aurora said walking past him and grabbing her clothes. "Your going to be there awhile too unless you can come up with something real good to make it up to me." She added smirking at Aerrow over her shoulder. Aerrow sighed.

"Alright," he said, as Aurora walked out the door and down the hall. "What do you want?" Aurora thought about it a moment.

"Good question," she said walking into her room and sliding the door shut in Aerrow's face. Aerrow frowned.

"What was that for?" he asked. He heard a little laugh then a moment of silence. When he was about to say something, Aurora opened her door and she stood there in her long PJs. They were grey pants and a short sleeve top with little puffy clouds on them. She had Lavender wrapped in one arm and her hand was on her hip.

"I was changing, thank you very much," she said walking out into the hallway and closing her door. "And I know a way for you to get out of the dog house." She added, walking down the hallway. Aerrow frowned and caught up to her.

"How?" he asked, waiting to hear some crazy stunt he would have to pull. Aurora looked over at him and gave a wicked grin.

"How about..," she started, making Aerrow tense up a little. "You watch the sunset with me." Aerrow nearly fell over. _That's all she wants?_, Aerrow thought.

"Well," he said as they stopped at the ladder and he climbed up. "I think I can suffer through _one _sunset with you." Aurora smiled and climbed up after him.

"Good," she said as they both stood up on the _Condor_. They turned just in time to see the sun sink behind some clouds.

"Well," Aerrow said, smiling. "That was your sunset! I'm out of the dog house!" Aurora laughed.

"Oh no your not!" she said, shaking her head at him. "You have to stay up here with me for at least thirty minutes." Aerrow smiled.

"Alright," he said sitting down on the roof. Aurora followed suite and held Lavender close to her. Aerrow smiled a little more.

"Are you going to put her down anytime soon?" he asked. Aurora blinked a few times at him, then smiled.

"Not anytime soon, no," she said, looking at the purple animal. "Not since I just found her after a long time." They both grew silent for a moment as the stars started coming out. They sat there staring at the sky for what felt like hours before finally Aerrow broke the silence.

"I'm sorry Aurora," he said, still looking at the stars. Aurora frowned and looked at him.

"What in the world for?" she asked, cocking her head to the side. Aerrow looked at her.

"For what happened to your family, your old friends and your terra," he said. Aurora sighed a little but smiled.

"It's not yours or anyone's fault Aerrow," she said looking back up to the night sky. "It just happened and I don't think even if they _tired_ to stop it, they couldn't have stopped it." Aerrow knew this and he hated to know that Aurora knew this.

"I'm glad that Raine hid my memories from me for so long," Aurora said, looking down at Lavender. "Because now the good memories outweigh _those_ memories." Aurora stood up and stretched.

"Well," she said looking down at Aerrow. "I think you're out of the dog house now. You made me feel better with your little prank, even though I don't suggest making a habit of doing that." She added walking back toward the hatch. Aerrow smiled and got up as well and headed down the ladder after Aurora climbed down. Aerrow walked Aurora to her room and watched her go into her room.

"I just hope I don't have nightmares tonight," she mumbled. Aerrow smiled.

"Well if you do," he said closing the door as he headed toward his room. "You can always sleep in my room!" He managed to close Aurora's door in time to stop a pillow being hurled at his head. Aerrow went into his room laughing and hearing Aurora cursing at him from next door, made him laugh harder. After maybe two or three minutes, he heard Aurora getting into bed. He prayed that she would have a peaceful nights sleep, but he would be there for her if the nightmares did come. And he would always be there to drive the nightmares away.

**Me: Wow….That was a long chapter…..Oh and the song I kinda stole from the Sci-Fi Channels 'Tin Man' series. I changed the words and the second verse, so I guess you can say I edited it….**

**Aurora: -nods- It was, but I have to say that I liked this chapter….And even that song you edited….**

**Me: -gasp- WHAT?! You said something **_**nice**_** about one of my chapters?**

**Aurora: Oh never mind then….-walks out-**

**Me: Write this down in history people! Aurora said something nice about one of my chapters!! o-O Please R&R people! You are the reason why I'm writing this and I would like to hear from each of you! Even if you just say 'That was good…' or 'That sucked…', I don't care! Just tell me what you think about it!...LATER!! XD**


	12. Chapter 12: Surprise

**Me: Hey guys! I have changed my pen name from angelofmercy07 to Aerrows-Girl07…..Cause I believe that! XD**

**Aurora: But I thought **_**I**_** was Aerrow's girl…..**

**Me: Well, you are but I based you a little bit on myself so…..**

**Aurora: So the reason why we argue is because I'm like you……**

**Me: -shrugs- I guess….**

**Aurora: So that means you're arguing with yourself….**

**Me: Well…..I guess…..I DON'T CARE!! SHUT IT!! I don't own the Storm Hawks but I do own Aurora and Raine…..and any other OC I create! And if you guys have any good ideas about anything I can write about in the sequel let me know! And yes I have decided to make a sequel! It's going to take place two years after what happens in ****Of Sky Knights and Sylphs****….. XD YAY!! ON WITH THE STORY!!**

Chapter 12: Surprise..

Aerrow woke up several mornings later, to the sound of humming in his room. He groaned and opened his eyes to see Aurora picking up his dirty clothes around his room. For awhile he just watched her, lying on his stomach. She had her bangs behind her ears, and her hair was growing out in the back, causing the spikes to drupe. Finally Aurora noticed Aerrow was awake. She turned toward him and smiled.

"Good morning!" she smiled, stopping her humming for a moment.

Aerrow rolled over onto his back and stretched.

"Morning," he grumbled, wondering why she was in such a good mood. "What're you doing in my room?"

Aurora smiled bigger.

"Thought I could wake you up this morning," she answered, putting Aerrow's clothes in a basket she had. "That and I'm in a good mood today. Nothing can make it go wrong. Well, maybe my sister and the Dark Ace but that's a normal day thing."

Aerrow cocked an eyebrow and rolled his eyes.

"Why are you in a good mood today?" Aerrow said, closing his eyes and putting his hands behind his head.

He felt something add weight to his bed and he opened his eyes again. Aurora was sitting next to him and staring down at him.

"What?" Aerrow asked.

Aurora rolled her eyes.

"What's today?" she asked.

Aerrow frowned.

"Thursday?" he said.

Aurora sighed.

"The date?" she pressed.

"The twelfth?" Aerrow said, still frowning.

"Of?" Aurora kept pressing.

"July?" he answered, wondering what she was getting at.

"So today is July twelfth," she said leaning back a little.

Then Aerrow's mind started clicking and he realized what the date meant. He smiled and pulled Aurora down and kissed her.

"Happy birthday," he said, resting her forehead on his.

"About time you noticed," Aurora smiled.

Aerrow wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down onto his bed. Aurora squeaked as she fell nearly on top of Aerrow.

"And how old are you?" he asked, smiling at Aurora. "Six? Seven?"

Aurora rolled her eyes again.

"I'm seventeen Aerrow," she said, shaking her head. "I'm finally your age."

Aerrow smiled bigger.

"You forget that my birthday is in a couple of days," he said. "Then I'll be eighteen and I'll be older than you."

Aurora playfully punched him in the stomach. Aerrow laughed.

"What are you two doing?" came a sly voice from Aerrow's doorway.

The two looked up to see Finn, smiling, standing in the doorway. Aerrow growled and threw a pillow at Finn. Fin yelped and ducked, then laughed and closed the door.

"I'm going to kill him," Aerrow hissed.

Aurora smiled and kissed him, melting away his annoyance.

"Piper wouldn't be happy with you," she said, unwrapping Aerrow's arms and getting off the bed.

Aerrow frowned and sat up on his bed. Aurora walked over to the basket with his dirty clothes in it and she picked it up and placed it on her hip. Then she started toward the door.

"Now where are you going?" Aerrow asked standing up and stretching again.

Aurora looked over her shoulder.

"I'm going to go wash these nasty clothes of yours," she said, walking out into the hallway.

Aerrow followed her out and down into the washroom. Aurora started humming again as she threw his clothes in the washing machine. She turned around, when the clothes started and smiled again at Aerrow.

"Are you stalking me?" Aurora said, walking toward him.

Aerrow smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"Well," he started. "It's your birthday right? I think we all need to have a party. And I was following you cause I just love looking at you."

Aurora rolled her eyes, then realized he said party. She liked parties but with not a lot of people.

"We?" she asked. "I hope you just mean the team."

Aerrow smiled even more.

"No," he said. "I'm inviting all the other squads we know."

"Oh no you're not," Aurora said, trying to get out of his grip.

Aerrow laughed.

"I'm kidding," he said, trying to keep his grip on Aurora.

"You better be," she said, stopping her struggle. "I don't mind having one with you guys, but not the entire Atmos!"

Aerrow laughed again.

"I won't invite all of Atmos," he said, giving her a peck on the lips. "How about we got to the bridge?"

Aurora looked at him, then sighed.

"Alright," she said, twisting around and started walking toward the bridge with Aerrow's arms still wrapped around her. "I know the others are up and moving. I've heard them all morning."

Aerrow followed behind her, grinning the whole way. When they reached the bridge door, they heard laughing. Aurora frowned and looked behind her at Aerrow. Aerrow shrugged at her but his eyes were sparkling with mischief. He then, not letting go of Aurora, kicked the door twice, and everything went silent behind the door.

"Come in!" came Piper's voice through the door.

Aurora opened the door, and her and Aerrow walked in.

"SURPRISE!!"

Aurora jumped in Aerrow's arm, and he started laughing. Finn, Piper, Junko, Stork, and Radarr were on the bridge beaming at Aurora. Well, Stork was kind of smiling, but it was more like one corner was raised more than a centimeter. The bridge was decorated with balloons and a big banner that read 'Happy Birthday Aurora!' and everyone had signed it, even Aerrow. Aurora recovered and looked at them all.

"When did you guys do all of this?" she asked, looking at the cake Piper made.

They all smiled.

"Oh several days ago," Finn smiled.

"We wanted to keep it all a surprise," Piper sad, coming up to her and hugging her. "And I'm glad it worked. Even down to Aerrow's part."

Aurora turned toward a grinning Aerrow.

"You knew about this?" she asked him, folding her arms across her chest.

Aerrow just smiled and Aurora rolled her eyes. The party went on and Piper took pictures the entire time. They played games and ate cake mostly all day. When Stork pulled up to Terra Atmosia around dusk, Aurora was confused.

"Why are we stopping here?" Aurora asked, while Finn and Junko were tackling each other.

Piper smiled.

"There's a ball tonight," she said, walking over to Aurora and grabbing her arm. "We were invited so we thought that that could be a part of your present from all of us."

Aurora was touched. But she had never gone to a ball before. What was she going to wear?

"Ummm, Piper?" she asked, as Piper dragged her down to her room. "I have nothing to wear."

Piper just smiled.

"Oh I think you do," she said, opening Aurora's door.

Aurora gasped at what was laying out on her bed. It was a formal ball gown that faded from a dark red to a light pink. It was a strapless gown that had rubies sparkling at the top and then fanning out throughout the gown. It was a flowing gown and when she picked it up it moved like the wind. Aurora looked over at Piper.

"Did you…?" she started.

Piper smiled and shook her head.

"Not me," she said walking out of Aurora's room. "Aerrow."

Aurora felt tears coming to her eyes as she looked at the gown again.

"Let me know when your ready," came Piper's voice down the hall. "The ball is in a couple of hours and the guys still need to get ready. We'll do each other's hair."

"OK," Aurora called back.

She then looked at the gown again and hugged it to herself.

"So you liked it then?" came Aerrow's voice from the doorway.

Aurora looked up and could only nod as a tear fell down her face. Aerrow frowned and walked in and wiped it away.

"Are you OK?" he asked, looking at her worried.

Aurora nodded again.

"I'm perfect," she whispered. "This is the best birthday I've ever had."

Aerrow smiled and hugged her close, the gown caught in the middle. Aurora then wiggled away from him and looked at him over her shoulder.

"Now you need to get ready," she said laying the gown back on her bed. "That and I'm about to start changing too, and I don't want you in here!"

Aerrow frowned.

"Awww," he whined. "But I wanted to see-"

He never finished his sentence because a pillow hit him in the face. Laughing, Aerrow turned and walked back to his room, still holding Aurora's pillow.

"I want my pillow back before we leave!" shouted Aurora through her wall.

Aerrow laughed and started getting dressed.

A few hours later the guys were all sitting on the bridge waiting for the girls to get finished. Aerrow was wearing a black tux with a red vest and tie, and his newly bought black shoes. Finn was dressed similar to Aerrow but his vest and tie were gold not red. Even Junko and Stork were dressed up. They both were wearing tuxes too, but Junko was wearing only a blue vest and Stork was wearing a grey vest and tie.

"Why did I have to come?" complained Stork.

The guys groaned.

"Because Stork," explained Aerrow for the hundredth time. "We were _all_ invited not everyone but you. Besides all of the squads in Atmos are going to be there, so maybe you can meet someone there."

Stork's eye twitched at the thought, but he said no more.

"Are they done yet?" Finn grumbled. "By the time they get ready the ball will be over!"

"I don't think it will," came Piper's voice, followed by Aurora laughing.

The boys looked behind them and saw the two girls standing in the doorway. Finn and Aerrow's mouths fell open when they saw their girlfriends. Piper's gown was a halter style that was solid gold and hugged nearly every curve. It had diamonds all around the top. Aurora had fixed Piper's hair into a bunch of wavy curls, and had the front part hanging around her face and the back part in a very loose bun. Piper also had on makeup with gold sparkling eye shadow. Aurora's gown seemed to hug all the curves she had. Piper fixed her hair so that she still had the spikes in the back, but each spike was either curling, sticking straight out or just a little wavy. Piper fixed Aurora's bangs to where they were wavy and hugged her face. Aurora also had makeup on, and her eye shadow was red. The girls walked over to their dates and shook their heads. Piper just put her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes when Finn finally shut his mouth. Aurora closed Aerrow's mouth and rolled her eyes.

"You act like you've never seen us before," Piper said, as they finally headed of the _Condor_.

Finn frowned.

"Well we didn't know that you could clean up _that_ well," he said, looking at Piper.

Piper punched his arm, causing everyone else to laugh.

They finally reached the ball and walked in after they were searched for weapons. (AN: Hey, they have security measures too! Just like we do!) When they entered the ball room there were squads from all 

over the Atmos. The Storm Hawks were greeted by squads they had never heard of or seen before, but they were nice and kept the more mature side of themselves.

When the night was almost over the DJ came and said he had a very important announcement.

"Tonight we are celebrating each squad in the Atmos," he said, looking over the crowd. "But tonight we are also celebrating a special day. Today is Aurora of the Storm Hawks seventeenth birthday!"

Aurora's face matched Aerrow's hair as the whole ball room went up in cheers and congratulations. Aerrow smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. She shot a glare over at him.

"This was your idea," she hissed at him.

Aerrow grinned.

"Maybe," he said leaning in and giving her a peck on the cheek.

At that the entire ball room went 'awwwww' at the same time. Aurora's face got even redder. Then they all heard a lonely clapping behind Aurora and Aerrow. They turned and saw the last person in all of Atmos they wanted to see. Master Cyclonis and the Dark Ace.

"I'm so happy that your having a wonderful birthday Aurora," Cyclonis said walking toward Aurora and Aerrow.

Aerrow stepped in front of Aurora.

"What are you doing here Cyclonis?" Aerrow demanded.

Cyclonis smirked a little. The Dark Ace was looking around behind Cyclonis, ready to attack.

"I came to wish Aurora a happy birthday," Cyclonis said looking at Aurora.

Aurora stepped out from behind Aerrow and met Cyclonis half way. She stared into her sister's eyes trying to find some light in the sea of lavender darkness. There was none.

"You shouldn't be here Lark," Aurora said.

Cyclonis almost flinched at the name 'Lark'.

"That isn't my name," she hissed, glaring at Aurora. "My name is Cyclonis. The ruler of Cyclonia."

"No," Aurora said calmly. "Your name is Lark. And you are my big sister."

Gasps filled the ball room, as murmurs started up. The rest of the Storm Hawks were behind Aurora ready to fight, and Aerrow walked up behind Aurora and took her hand that was behind her back.

"That was a good job little sister," Cyclonis said grinning. "Now all of Atmos knows that I'm your big sister."

Cyclonis then turned around and faced the Dark Ace.

"Let's go," she said walking toward the window in which they came in. "I'm tired of this place."

The Dark Ace frowned.

"But Master," he said walking beside her. "We can attack them right now and win! They have no weapons!"

Cyclonis whirled around to face the Dark Ace.

"Are you questioning my authority?" she hissed.

The Dark Ace took a step back.

"No Master," he answered, hanging his head in shame.

"Good," Cyclonis answered, stepping outside. "Oh and Aurora…"

Aurora squeezed Aerrow's hand as she waited to hear what her sister said.

"Mother's song will come true," she said walking into the darkness with the Dark Ace. "And you know who will win."

With that she was gone.

Aurora was in a daze the rest of the time. She didn't know when they left the ball, or when the got back to the _Condor_, or when she had changed into her PJs and took her makeup off. The moment she came out of her daze was when she was in her room, picking some stuff out on her guitar. She then started singing a song that she had written a long time ago.

"_Hold on, baby, you're losing it_

_The water's high, you're jumping into it_

_And letting go… and no one knows_

_You cry, but you don't tell anyone_

_That you might not be the golden one_

_And you're tied together with a smile _

_But you're coming undone…_"

She finished the note and looked around her room. With a sigh she put her guitar down and crawled under the covers. She fell asleep and prayed tomorrow that what had happened that night was all just a dream.

**Me: Did you like it? The song was the chorus from **_**Tied Together With a Smile **_**by Taylor Swift. I love Taylor Swift! She won the new female vocalist of the year last night on the ACMs!! XD It made me happy! Anyway, R&R PEPS!! LATER!!**


	13. Chapter 13: Fight and Unwelcomed Guests

**Me: Hello my faithful readers! I know I keep saying that the story will end in a couple of chapters but I just keep putting chapter after chapter out……**

**Aurora: You're probably confusing them…..**

**Me: Probably…..But I can't help it! Anyway, I mean it this time that there might be two to three more chapters after this one…..Then I'll get started on the sequel! XD YAY!!**

**Aurora: I'll be nineteen!! Sweet!**

**Me: And everyone else will be twenty! –smirk-**

**Aurora: -glares- You know with you being the writer couldn't you have just made me older?**

**Me: Yes……But I didn't want to…..Like I said before you are based on some parts of me and I've always been the baby among my friends so you are too……..**

**Aurora: -mutters-**

**Me: Anyway, I don't own Storm Hawks but I do own Aurora and Raine……..ON WITH THE STORY!!**

Chapter 13: Fight and Unwelcomed Guests…

"Has anyone seen Aurora?" Aerrow asked, walking onto the bridge.

Everyone looked up from what they were doing and shook their heads 'no'. Aerrow frowned.

"I haven't seen her all morning," he said, scratching the back of his head. "And she's no in her room."

"Did you check up top?" Piper asked, looking back down at her maps. "You know she loves to go there and think."

Aerrow mentally slapped himself. Why didn't he think of that before? He thanked Piper and hurried to the ladder. Sure enough the hatch was open. Aerrow quietly climbed the ladder and saw that Aurora was sitting down with her guitar in her hands.

After her birthday, she had slowly locked herself away in her room or up here on the roof. Only a week has gone by and she was still not really speaking to anyone. Everyone had begun to worry, but Piper said to leave her be and when she was ready she would talk to them. Only in the past two days has Aurora actually carried on a conversation with everyone. Her guitar had become her new best friend almost, and she would hum something and pick notes out.

Aerrow slowly climbed up onto the roof and sat near the ladder. He watched and listened to see if Aurora had noticed he was up there with her. She didn't. She just kept on picking and humming a little melody that sounded sad, yet not really sad at the same time. She finally took a breath and started singing softly.

"_I don't know what I want_

_So don't ask me_

_Cause I'm still trying to figure it out_

_Don't know what's down this road_

_I'm just walking_

_Trying to see through the rain coming down_

_Even though I'm not the only one who feels_

_The way I do…_

_I'm alone _

_On my own_

_And that's all I know_

_I'll be strong_

_I'll be wrong_

_Oh, but life goes on_

_Oh, I'm just a girl_

_Trying to find a place in this world…_

_Maybe I'm just a girl on a mission_

_But I'm ready fly…_

_I'm alone _

_On my own_

_And that's all I know_

_Oh, I'll be strong_

_I'll be wrong_

_Oh, but life goes on_

_Oh, I'm just a girl_

_Trying to find a place in this world…_"

When she was finished she sighed and sat her guitar down beside her, and leaned back on her hands.

"You can come over here now Aerrow," she said, looking over her shoulder at him.

Aerrow smiled sheepishly and went over and sat next to her. Aurora looked over at him.

"What are you doing up here anyway?" she asked.

"I was looking for you," Aerrow answered, looking back at her. "I was getting worried."

"Sorry," Aurora muttered.

She then stared in front of her at the vast nothingness of the cloudy, grey sky. For awhile they both sat there in total silence. Finally Aerrow cracked.

"What's wrong with you?" he suddenly demanded.

Aurora looked at him.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"I said," Aerrow said louder. "What's wrong with you?"

Aerrow thought he saw a vein pop out on Aurora's temple.

"There is nothing _wrong_ with me Aerrow," she said venomously.

"Yeah right!" Aerrow scoffed. "There must be something wrong with you or you wouldn't be acting this way!"

Aurora stood up and looked down at Aerrow. An angry fire was burning in her honey eyes.

"And what do you mean by that Mister Sky Knight?!" she snapped.

Now it was Aerrow's turn to get angry. He stood up and balled up his fists and glared down at Aurora.

"I meant, Miss Wind Goddess, that you've been acting funny since your birthday!" he snapped at Aurora. "You don't talk to any of us anymore and you hardly come out of your room! What's up with that?!"

Aurora's eye twitched in anger.

"Well excuse me for not socializing when my sister is planning to kill me!" she shouted, throwing her hands in the air.

"Well it's not like you're the only one she's planning on killing!" Aerrow shouted back.

Aurora narrowed her eyes at him.

"Oh!" she snapped. "Now it's all about you! You're the leader! You have to protect everyone! You have to defeat the Dark Ace! You! _You! __**YOU!**_ It's always about Aerrow the Sky Knight and the last descendant of the original Storm Hawks!"

Aerrow felt the sting of those words.

"I've _never_ thought that everything was about me!" he hissed, pointing a finger at Aurora. "And I never said she was planning on killing _just_ me! I meant-"

"See!" Aurora shouted pointing her finger at Aerrow now. "You did it again! It's all about you Aerrow!"

Aerrow had had enough.

"Oh really?!" he shouted. "It's all about me then?! What about you? It all about you too! You have wind powers! You're going to become a Sky Knight! You're the new Wind Goddess! You're sister is Cyclonis! She wants to kill _you_! Apparently I'm not the only one that thinks it's all about them!"

If Aurora could shoot fire out of her eyes, Aerrow would be a pile of ashes and then the ashes would be burning.

"I never asked for _any_ of this!" Aurora screamed. "You chose what you were going to do! I couldn't choose some of my stuff!"

"Oh you think _I_ got to choose a lot of things in _my_ life!" Aerrow snapped. "I didn't really get to say 'Oh I don't think I want to be born to those people…They're Storm Hawks and I don't want the burden of carrying on what they started…'!"

"You think I had a choice in the matter about my powers or anything that has happened in my life?!" Aurora hissed.

"You made the decision not to save your sister!" Aerrow said, without thinking. "And look what happened to her! She plans on destroying all of Atmos! And all because _you_ didn't save her when she was being taken away!"

Aurora's eyes widened and Aerrow instantly regretted what he said. Her eyes filled with tears as anger was taken over by pain. Aerrow anger died in a heartbeat and he knew he had touched a sore spot.

"Aurora, I-" he started, reaching out toward her.

She shook her head and jerked away from him.

"You think I wanted them to take her?" Aurora asked. "Do you think I wanted them to take her away from me?"

Tears were falling down her face, and Aerrow's heart was beginning to break into tiny little pieces. He reached for her again but she ran from him and jumped down the hatch.

"Aurora!" Aerrow shouted.

He picked up her guitar and ran after her. He closed the hatch and heard a door slam shut. He ran past the bridge and to Aurora's room. Her door was closed and when he tried to open it, he found it was locked. He leaned against the door, resting his forehead on the metal.

"Aurora please," he begged. "Please open the door."

"Go to hell!" Aurora shouted, from in her room.

Aerrow didn't move.

"I'm sorry," he answered her comment. "I wasn't thinking before I said what I did."

"Go away!" Aurora shouted again.

Aerrow heard something hit the door, like she had thrown something at him. With all the noise going on, everyone had their heads poked out from the bridge trying to tell what was going on. Aerrow felt stares and he turned to see five pairs of eyes staring at him. Piper motioned for him to come over there. Aerrow shook his head 'no' and he sat down with his back leaning on Aurora's door. Piper, Finn and Radarr came over and stood in front of him.

"I take it you found her," Finn said.

Aerrow glared up at him.

"What happened?" Piper asked sitting next to Aerrow.

"He's being heartless, that's what happened!" Aurora shouted from in her room.

"I said I was sorry!" he said back to her.

When he got silence as an answer he sighed and put his face in his hands.

"All I did was ask her what was wrong," he said through his hands. "Then she started saying what did I mean by that, then I said that she as acting funny. She got mad and said that it was because her sister was trying to kill her and I said that she wasn't the only one Cyclonis was trying to kill. Then she got even angrier and said that it was all about me, then I got mad and said it was always about her. Then one thing lead to another and I said that it was her fault that Lark was now Cyclonis."

Piper's eyes were wide and Finn's mouth was hanging open.

"Aerrow," Piper hissed. "How could you?"

"I said it before I really thought about it!" he said looking up at Piper.

Sorrow and pain was in his green eyes.

"I tried to tell her I was sorry," Aerrow continued. "But she ran from me and locked herself in her room. And she won't let me in."

Piper looked up at Finn, who shrugged at her. Piper looked back at Aerrow and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Just give her some time Aerrow," Piper whispered, her heart breaking seeing her two best friends fighting. "Let her calm down enough so she can hear you out."

Aerrow nodded slowly, and looked at the floor.

"I'll stay here till she does," he said.

Piper looked at Finn, who motioned for her and him to go. She sighed and looked back at Aerrow and got up. Finn was right, she couldn't get involved in their fight. They had to get through this together.

"We're going to go back to the bridge," Piper said, walking away from Aerrow. "Just wait till she's a little calmer before you start talking to her."

Aerrow didn't say anything as Piper and Finn left him and went to the bridge. He would wait outside Aurora's door till she would listen to him.

Aerrow had dozed off when he heard the door click behind him. Before he could react, the door opened and he tumbled into Aurora's room. Aerrow scrambled up and brushed himself off. He looked up to see a red-eyed Aurora staring back at him with an expression of pure shock.

"How long have you been out there?" she asked, walking around him and closing her door.

Aerrow looked at her clock and noticed that it was now reading 3:45 AM, instead of 10:45 AM when he went to check on her.

"Since you came running into your room earlier," Aerrow said, holding Aurora's gaze.

Aurora looked away and went to sit on her bed. Aerrow turned around to face her.

"I wanted to say I was sorry," he said, looking at Aurora. "I didn't mean what I said. I didn't think before I acted, and I'm sorry. It wasn't your fault that Lark was taken, and I know you would have done anything to stop it from happening. I also want to apologize for sometimes acting like it's all about me. I didn't know I was acting that way, and I'm glad you said something about it."

Silence sank in as Aerrow looked at Aurora and she looked at the floor. Finally Aurora took in a shaky breath.

"I'm sorry too," she said looking up at Aerrow. "I shouldn't have shut down like that and gotten all of you worried. I also shouldn't have said all the stuff I said to you and I shouldn't have run from you. I guess I just wanted to hide for awhile. And I'm sorry I called you heartless. I know your not or you wouldn't have worried about me."

Aerrow smiled and walked over and knelt down in front of Aurora. She looked at him.

"I think I can forgive you," he said, still smiling.

Aurora smiled and hugged him.

"And I think I can forgive you too," she said.

Suddenly there was a shout from the bridge and then the _Condor_ shook. Aerrow stood up along with Aurora.

"What was that?" Aurora asked.

Aerrow shook his head. He went out of Aurora's room and headed to the bridge, Aurora followed him. Stork was looking at all the readings and muttering under his breath.

"Stork, what's going on?" Aerrow asked.

The Merb looked up.

"We're under attack," he said, looking out of the scope, then looking back at Aerrow. "It's Talons again."

Aerrow took the scope from Stork and looked out. Stork was right, it was Talons, but there wasn't but maybe six skimmers out there. The _Condor _shook again and Aerrow looked around. Why was the _Condor_ shaking?

"Looking to solve your little problem?" came an icy voice from the doorway. The three Storm Hawks whirled around. There was Master Cyclonis and the Dark Ace standing in the doorway. IN the hall behind them were the unconscious forms of Piper, Finn, Junko and Radarr.

"What did you do to them Lark?" Aurora demanded, looking at her sister.

Cyclonis smirked.

"Don't worry," Cyclonis said walking into the bridge. "They'll wake up in a little while."

"What do you want Cyclonis?" Aerrow said standing in front of Aurora.

Cyclonis narrowed her eyes.

"I want what you hold most precious," she said, smiling. "I want my dear little sister."

Aerrow glared at her.

"You can't have her," he hissed.

Cyclonis looked at Aurora and smiled.

"Oh, you won't have a choice Sky Knight," she said reaching into her cloak. "You'll be powerless to stop me, just like you friends are."

She pulled out a crystal and aimed it at Stork. The Merb crumbled to the ground when the crystal flashed.

"Stork!" Aurora shouted, checking to see if he was alright.

He was unconscious and not harmed. Aurora glared up at Cyclonis.

"How did you get a Knock Out crystal Lark?" she hissed.

Cyclonis smiled.

"I made it," she said simply. "It took awhile but I managed to make one. You like it?"

Aurora stood up and shot a gust of wind at Cyclonis. The Dark Ace jumped in front of Cyclonis and blocked it with his sword.

"Now, now Aurora," Cyclonis smiled, walking around the Dark Ace. "You don't really want to do that, right?"

Cyclonis glanced over at Aerrow.

"If you do," she said, looking back at Aurora. "Something awful might happen to your Sky Knight."

Aurora's eyes widened.

"Don't you touch him," Aurora hissed.

Cyclonis smirked and snapped her fingers. Before Aerrow or Aurora could react, the Dark Ace was behind Aerrow with his sword at Aerrow's throat. Aurora panicked.

"Now I don't want to hurt him," Cyclonis said walking up to Aurora. "But I can't control what the Dark Ace might do to him."

The Dark Ace smirked and jerked his sword. Aerrow hissed at the pain he felt for a brief second. Aurora's eyes widened as she saw a trickle of blood fall down Aerrow's neck.

"What do you want?" Aurora asked her sister.

Cyclonis smiled.

"I want you to come with me quietly," she said. "I don't want you to fight us or your friends will pay the price. Starting with your Sky Knight."

Aerrow's heart dropped.

"Don't listen to her Aurora!" he said, looking at Aurora.

"Shut up!" the Dark Ace shouted, punching Aerrow in his side.

Aerrow groaned.

"Stop!" Aurora cried.

She looked at Aerrow then her sister.

"OK," she whispered, glancing back at Aerrow. "I'll go. But you have to promise not to hurt _any _of my friends. And your Talons or any one of your underlings are not to touch them either. I want to check on them twice a day and if I see that they're hurt, I'll bite my tongue."

Cyclonis glared, but Aurora matched her glare. Aerrow couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Fine," Cyclonis said. "You have a deal. But they must not try and escape or I'll have you take their punishment, understand?"

Aurora nodded.

"Aerrow will make sure they don't," she said, looking at Aerrow.

Aerrow couldn't speak. He was shocked, scared, and angry. Cyclonis looked at the Dark Ace and nodded. The Dark Ace withdrew his sword from Aerrow's neck, but before Aerrow could move, he felt a blinding pain in his head. Everything started going dark and the last thing he saw was Aurora running toward him.

"Aerrow!" she shouted.

And everything went black.

-

-

-

**Me: Did you like? I used another Taylor Swift song! This one was called **_**A Place In This World**_**. I only used the first verse and the chorus…..The second verse had nothing to do with the story……**

**Aurora: You sure like Taylor Swift….**

**Me: -shrugs- Can't help it……I like her songs cause they are real life stuff…..Not some made up crap…..Anyway, I'll update as soon as I can! R&R PEPS!! LATER!! XD And I'm sorry for spelling or grammer errors…..I've had a really bad few weeks and I just didn't check before I posted……Sorry!!**


	14. Chapter 14: A Dream Come True

**Me: Hey guys! –waves- I hope you're doing fine today! I'm not letting any of the characters speak today cause I know you want to read what I've written cause of the way I left it last time…..Hee….But I wanted to keep you coming back for more!! XD Anywho, I don't own Storm Hawks but I do own Aurora and Raine…. Oh and by the way I've posted a new story about Navy NCIS….If you don't know the show don't worry about it…..But if you do can you please read it and review for me? I would like that very much! XD Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!!**

Chapter 14: A Dream Come True… 

Aerrow woke up slowly.

"Aerrow?" came Finn's voice from beside him.

Aerrow groaned and sat up, rubbing his head.

"Finn?" he asked, opening his eyes to see all of his squad around him.

Finn grinned at his friend.

"Of course!" Finn said, grinning some more. "I'm one of a kind, yes?"

Aerrow rolled his eyes. He looked around and saw Piper had Radarr in her lap and the little monkey was asleep. Piper smiled and waved at Aerrow.

"How are you feeling?" she said from her spot against the rock wall.

_Wait….Rock wall?...Aurora!_ Aerrow looked wildly around. They were in the dungeons of Cyclonia and they were all together in one giant cell.

"Where's Aurora?" Aerrow asked, looking at each face.

Everyone frowned. Junko sniffed a little and Stork twitched, but this time his whole body twitched, not just his eye. Finn looked at Piper and she looked down at the still sleeping Radarr. Finn sighed and looked back at Aerrow.

"The dream's starting to come true," he said, looking at Aerrow with pity. "Apparently we've out for maybe two days. Aurora's been checking on us everyday. She came and visited us again before they took her back to be hooked up to the machine. She screamed for awhile and she had just stopped before you woke up."

Aerrow's heart stopped. The dream was finally coming true. After all of Raine's and the Storm Hawks' efforts, it was still going to happen. Suddenly the air was filled with a blood curdling scream. Aerrow flinched. _Aurora…_

"We've got to figure something out," Aerrow said, taking his leader role.

Finn and Piper frowned.

"Aurora said you were supposed to explain something to us," Piper said, looking at Aerrow. "It was something about a deal she made when we were on the _Condor_."

Aerrow flinched again. He had forgotten the deal Aurora made with Cyclonis. He sighed and buried his face in his hands. What were they going to do now? They others were confused.

"Aerrow?" Finn asked, putting a hand on his friends shoulder.

"What did she agree too?" Piper asked, picking Radarr up and crawling over to them.

Aerrow didn't look up.

"She gave herself up so Cyclonis wouldn't kill us," Aerrow said, his voice muffled by his hands. "Then Aurora agreed that if we tried to escape she would take the punishment for us."

Everyone looked at each other.

"Well we're officially f-" Finn started but he was cut off by the cell door opening.

A group of Talons came in. A Talon looked around at them.

"You, you, and you," he said, pointing to Piper, Stork and Junko. "Come with me. Master Cyclonis wants you to look at the Wind Goddess."

Aerrow's stomach knotted up and his heart started hurting a little. _The dream…_ Piper, Stork and Junko looked at Aerrow as if wanting his permission to go. He nodded and took Radarr from Piper, already dreading what he was going to hear when they got back. Radarr woke up when the cell door closed and he looked around him and squeaked at Aerrow. Aerrow smiled a little and rubbed Radarr's ear. He and Finn sat there in silence for what felt like forever. Finally the cell door creaked open and Aerrow looked up to see a teary eyed Piper and Junko and Stork was kind of a pale green color. The Talons threw Junko, Stork and Piper in the cell. Aerrow and Finn got up, and ran to help their friends. Aerrow helped Stork up, then Junko, and Finn just helped Piper up and hugged her close. Aerrow looked at Piper.

"Well?" he asked in a raspy voice. "How's she doing?"

Piper shook her head.

"Not good," Piper said looking at the ground. "She's not going to last much longer Aerrow."

Piper had tears falling down her face. Aerrow clenched his fists. The cell door opened again to reveal Cyclonis and the Dark Ace smirking slightly. Everyone tensed.

"Aw," Cyclonis said, still smirking. "Are you still mad at me? And here I thought you would like to see your dear friend one last time, especially you Sky Knight."

She looked at Aerrow with humor in her eyes. Aerrow glared at her and clenched his fists even tighter.

"What have you done to her?" he hissed venomously.

Cyclonis smiled.

"You'll see soon enough," she said turning toward the door. "Follow me, and if you try anything stupid I'll have her killed. You remember the deal my sister and I made, correct? "

Everyone flinch slightly, and slowly followed Cyclonis out of the cell. The Dark Ace was not far behind, with a smirk still on his face. Aerrow was trying to figure out a way to save Aurora from the dream, but the more he tried to remember it, the more of the dream he forgot. All of a sudden they heard another scream through the hallways. Piper covered her ears and shut her eyes, whimpering a little. They continued down the hallway when a now familiar scream came from the door down the hall from them. Everyone flinched hearing it. Cyclonis made her way to the door and opened it, and they all stepped inside. Piper covered her mouth and buried her face in Finn's chest, who just wrapped his arms around her while his eyes were wide and his mouth was open slightly. Junko's eyes filled with tears as he kept looking at what in front of him. Stork's eye was twitching like normal but his green face paled a little more at the sight before him. Aerrow felt like his heart had just been torn out. He felt the color drain from his face, and he started shaking like a leaf. Aurora was hanging off the floor, attached to the wall by six inch thick chains and shackles. Six tubes were in each of her arms, two in her neck, three coming out of her ribs, and eight in each leg. A mixture of blood and something blue was coming out of her. The clothes she had on were torn but for some reason you could still tell it was her normal outfit. Her hair was covering her face so you couldn't see her eyes. She was panting and sweating, and the heart monitor attached to her was slowing down with each breath she took.

"Aerrow," Aurora whispered, not moving to look up.

Just as his name left her mouth she tensed and threw her head back, making it hit the stone wall behind her, as another blood curdling scream erupted from her mouth. Aerrow knew what was going to happen next, and he didn't stop himself from walking toward Aurora. When he reached her, he placed his hand on her cheek, and she flinched and shivered. She slowly looked up at him and smiled a very weak smile.

"Aurora," whispered Aerrow, his heart breaking.

"It's OK," she whispered, still smiling at him. "I'm sure everything will be alright."

"_**And you would be correct Aurora,**_" came a voice at the door. "_**I wouldn't want you to die after I did so much to keep this from happening.**_"

Everyone turned to see Raine standing there, pure fury all over her face. She just glanced at the tubes connected to Aurora and they all vanished out of her body. Aurora crumbled into Aerrow's arms and smiled at Raine.

"What took you so long?" she said weakly.

Raine shrugged and smiled.

"_**I had some paperwork to do,**_" she said as she looked at the rest of the Storm Hawks. "_**Now **_get_** her out of here!**_"

Aerrow didn't need to be told twice. He picked Aurora up and they all ran for it. Raine not far behind.

"Get them!" screamed Cyclonis.

Talons started coming out of nowhere but Raine sent them flying. They managed to find the _Condor_ but they had a little problem. Cyclonis was standing in front of the _Condor_, glaring at them all. She started toward them.

"How dare you!" she said in an unearthly voice. "For centuries I've built up this empire! I won't have a bunch of brats reunion it for me!"

Aurora frowned and struggled against Aerrow. The confused boy looked down at her and put her down gently. Aurora, even though weakened, stood tall and started toward Cyclonis. Cyclonis smirked.

"I thought you would be dead by now," she said, still in her unearthly voice. "You amaze me Wind Goddess."

Aurora stopped and pointed toward Cyclonis.

"Give me Lark back!" she demanded.

Everyone gasped, as Cyclonis smirked.

"So you realized that I wasn't really your sister?" she said. "When did you notice?"

"When we made our deal," Aurora said, glaring at Cyclonis. "You let me pick out the conditions of it. That's not Cyclonis' style, it was Lark's."

Cyclonis' smirk faded.

"You want your sister back?" she said, starting to glow red. "You can have her!"

With that, something red shot out of Lark and landed behind her. The dark circles around Lark's eyes disappeared and the girl grabbed her head. Everyone wondered what was going on and looked back and forth between Lark and Aurora. Aurora stumbled toward her sister, as Lark looked up. Aurora hugged her and Lark hugged her back.

"Thank you," Lark said looking at Aurora. "Thank you all."

Everyone smiled.

"Glad you're back on our side now," Aerrow said walking up to the sisters.

As he got there, Aurora crumbled and he had to catch her. He and Lark looked down at her worriedly. Aurora just smiled and shook her head, like she was saying she would be alright.

"Umm, guys?" Finn said pointing behind them. "I don't think this is over!"

"You're right," said the red figure behind them. "It's just getting started."

They all looked to see that the figure had taken on the shape of a girl. As they all looked closer, they realized that the red figure was the same image as Aurora! Aurora glared at the figure.

"Who are you?" she demanded, still leaning against Aerrow.

The figure smiled.

"I'm the original Master Cyclonis," the figure said. "And this is what I truly look like! So prepare to fight me Wind Goddess, cause I have the same power as you!"

"What?" Aurora asked, looking at Raine.

The Wind Goddess looked just as confused as the new Wind Goddess.

"I have a little present for you all," Cyclonis said smiling. "It's something called…Death!"

With that Cyclonis shot several wind blades at the group. Aurora pushed against Aerrow and stood up. She managed to put a shield up in time to stop all the blades and threw them all back at Cyclonis. Cyclonis dodged and smiled.

"Very good Aurora," she said, creating a wind ball in her hand. "But how long can you last with just a limited amount of your powers in your body?"

Before Aurora could react, Cyclonis sent the ball at her. Lark pushed Aurora to the ground and dodged the ball. Aurora sat up and looked over at Lark, sighing when she saw her sister was alright.

"Thanks Lark," she said, as Aerrow helped her up.

Lark smiled, as she too stood up.

"What are big sister's for?" she asked.

"This all touching and all but can you be still so I can kill you?" Cyclonis asked, throwing another ball at Aurora and Aerrow.

Aerrow picked Aurora up, and dodged the ball.

"We can't dodge forever," Aurora whispered to Aerrow. "And I can't put a shield up anymore."

They dodged again.

"What are we going to do?" Aerrow asked.

They dodged and Aurora knew she had no choice but to use her last attack.

"Aerrow!" she said. "Come here and let me tell you what we're going to do!"

Aerrow dodged another ball and leaned over to hear Aurora's plan. She quickly whispered it into Aerrow's ear. He nodded his head and they both took off running toward the open air strip. Aurora looked over Aerrow's shoulder at the confused looking Cyclonis and flicked her off.

"You can't kill us!" Aurora shouted. "You'll never win against the Storm Hawks! And you'll go down in history as the loser Queen that lost to a bunch of brats!"

With an angry roar, Cyclonis chased after them. The rest of the group looked confused but ran after Cyclonis. Aerrow stopped at the end of the strip and turned around to see an angry Cyclonis glaring at them.

"Now Aerrow!" Aurora said.

Aerrow put her down and stood behind her, putting his hands on her shoulders. Aurora stood up and started gathering wind in front of her. Cyclonis laughed.

"You think that trick will work?" Cyclonis said, slowly walking toward them. "If you even get half of it finished you will die! So how are you going to get a full power attack?"

Aurora glared at the figure. True, she was feeling drained but she still had some fight in her.

"I don't know how I'll get the full power attack," Aurora answered the slowly approaching figure. "But I do know this…"

Suddenly the wind in front of Aurora started turning into a little blue ball of sparkling energy. Aerrow didn't know what was going on, but he knew that all he could do now was hope Aurora knew what she was doing. Cyclonis stopped at seeing the ball changing.

"I know that I have things to fight and live for," Aurora continued, as the ball grew and grew. "I have people that love me and care about me. And that's your weakness Cyclonis! Love!"

Aurora then slowly picked the now three foot wide ball up and hurled it at Cyclonis. Aurora started sliding back but Aerrow pushed her forward to stop her. The red girl threw her hands up and caught the ball. Everyone gasped. Cyclonis smirked and looked at Aurora. Aurora just smirked right back. Cyclonis frowned, and looked at the ball. The ball was slowly eating away her arms! She no longer had hands or her lower arms. The ball continued to eat away at her till there was nothing left but her head floating, slowly being eaten away too.

"This isn't the last you'll see of me Aurora!" she screamed. "I can promise you that!"

And with her last words echoing around Cyclonia, Cyclonis disappeared from Atmos. Everyone stood there in silence for a good minute, then as the reality set in, they all started jumping up and down , cheering and hugging each other. They had finally won. They all rushed over to a very pale Aurora and a smiling Aerrow. Everyone hugged them and they started cheering when suddenly Aurora held her hand up.

"I have something to say!" she said over the noise.

Everyone got quiet and stared at Aurora. She looked at Raine, who turned away from her. Aurora sighed and cleared her throat.

"I have two things to say to everyone," she said, looking at each pair of eyes, and locking eyes finally with Aerrow's green ones. "I want to say that…I love each of you so much…You have given me a lot in my life…And finally I want to say….that…I'm so…so…sorry…"

Her last word faded as her eyes glazed over and closed. Her knees buckled and she pitched forward. Piper screamed and Aerrow rushed to catch her.

"Aurora!" Aerrow shouted, catching her before she hit the strip.

He didn't get a response from her. He looked closely at her and noticed Aurora wasn't breathing! Aerrow began to panic. He looked up at Raine who, just shook her head. Aerrow felt tears come to his eyes.

"Raine please!" he begged. "Help her!"

Raine turned toward him and he saw a tear running down the Goddess' face.

"_**I can't help her this time Aerrow,**_" she said sadly. "_**I can't heal death.**_"

Piper whimpered and buried her face in Finn's chest. Lark's eyes were tearing up and Junko wrapped a big arm around her tiny shoulders. Aerrow's heart was being torn into tiny little pieces.

"Raine I can't lose her!" Aerrow begged again. "I'll do anything! Please don't let her die!"

"_**She's already gone Aerrow,**_" the Goddess whispered. "_**Aurora's dead…**_"

-

-

-

**Me: Dun-dun-dunnnnnnnnnn………Like? Yes, no, maybe? I'll update soon, OK? I promise!! Oh and I know I never really got to explain more of Aurora's power but Raine will be explaining it in the next story………………… LATER PEPS!! R&R PLEASE AND THANK YOU!!**


	15. Chapter 15: Perfect Beginnings

**Me- Hey guys! Sorry it took so long, but the writer's block came. –sigh- But it luckily went away and here's what came out of my head! –pauses- That's kinda scary…But anyway…This is the last chapter…-sniff- It's over! –cries-…..But I'll post a 'sneak preview' of the sequel for you. I'm going to wait and post it when I have two chapters done so be looking forward to it! I don't own Storm Hawks but I do own Aurora and Raine! Enjoy! ON WITH THE STORY!!**

Chapter 15: Perfect Beginnings

"She's-she's dead?" Aerrow stammered.

Raine looked up at him and nodded. He heard a muffled cry coming from Piper and a little sniff from Lark. Aerrow looked down at Aurora's still face. He couldn't imagine life without her smile, her laugh, or even the way she acts when she's angry. He would never see that again. Aerrow then felt a tear fall down his cheek and he pulled Aurora close to him and just started whispering promises to her. Raine looked at him in pity but she still held hope close to her. Her 'paperwork' should be paying off right….about…now.

-

-

-

-

"Aurora?"

Aurora opened her eyes slowly. She looked around her and she was floating in the clouds.

"Come here."

Aurora looked behind her and saw several men standing in silver robes, staring at her. She looked down and saw that she was wearing the same thing Raine wore. She looked back up at the men and saw that they were still waiting on her, so she walked toward them. She stopped with a few feet between them and waited for them to say something. The man in the center spoke.

"We've been watching you Aurora." he said, he voice echoing throughout the clouds. "And we have to ask you a few questions."

Aurora stared at them, not showing anything. She wasn't going to give in to these men. Aurora remembered Raine had told her a long time ago about the 'Lords of the Air'. They were the Gods that controlled everything and anything that had something to do with air. They were her higher ups that she had to respect and obey them to a point.

"Our first question is," the center man said. "Why were you born to humans?"

Aurora was taken aback.

"How am I supposed to know?!" she snapped. "I thought you would know."

The men behind the center one looked at each other. The center man though, narrowed his eyes.

"Alright," he said. "The next question is: Do you love the human race?"

Aurora rolled her eyes.

"Sure," she said, folding her arms across her chest.

The center man looked at the men behind him, but turned back toward Aurora.

"Next question," he said. "Do you love your friends and family?"

Aurora, this time, narrowed her eyes.

"That's a stupid question," she said, still looking at the man. "And the answer is more than you will ever know."

The man seemed to smile just a little bit, but it was quickly gone.

"This is the last question before we decide your fate,"he said. "The last question is-"

"Wait! Wait! **WAIT!**" Aurora said, waving her hands in the air. "Decide my fate?"

The man sighed.

"Yes," he said. "We are going to decide if you are meant to stay on Earth and live a mortal life or stay a Goddess and live forever."

Aurora felt the color in her face drain away. The man looked at her and started speaking again.

"Your last question is," he said, smiling just a little again. "Do you love Aerrow of the Storm Hawks?"

Aurora's heart fluttered at the mention of Aerrow's name. She didn't even have to think about that answer.

"Yes," she said, smiling. "I love him more than life itself. I love him more than the thought of living forever. I would rather live a mortal life with Aerrow and my friends than live forever and never see them again."

The man smiled bigger and turned toward the others and they started talking among themselves. After a few minutes they turned back toward her and smiled.

"This will be your fate," he said waving his hand and a mist surrounded Aurora.

-

-

-

-

Raine was growing impatient. This was taking too long. Aerrow still held Aurora close to him but he had stopped talking to her long ago. The others had went to get the _Condor_ and to mourn for Aurora in their own way. Aerrow was the worse out of all of them. Raine's heart went out to the poor boy.

"I'm sorry Aurora," Aerrow whispered. "I'm sorry."

"What in the world for?" came Aurora's voice.

Raine almost jumped up and down with joy, but since she was a Goddess she couldn't do that. Aerrow's green eyes grew twice their normal size, and he held Aurora out at arms length. Aurora had her eyes open and she was frowning a little.

"What are you sorry for?" she asked again, sounding a little irritated at him.

Aerrow couldn't speak. His mouth opened and closed repeatedly, but no words came out. Aurora sat up and ruffled Aerrow's hair and smiled at him.

"I don't know what you're trying to say," she said smiling. "But you have nothing to be sorry for."

She then looked up at Raine.

"They saw fit for me to stay here and live a mortal life," she said, to a smiling Raine. "So I guess your 'paperwork' paid off."

Raine nodded.

"_**I'm glad you're alive and safe,**_" she said, looking at a still shocked Aerrow and a smiling Aurora. "_**Remember I will always watch over you and your family. I must go now and see what new jobs the 'Lords of Air' can find for me to do.**_"

And with a wave good-bye Raine was gone. Aurora stared at the spot where Raine had been for while. Suddenly she was being squeezed to death by a red head. Aerrow, having recovered from shock, was giving her a bone crushing hug.

"I thought you were gone forever," he said, burying his face in her neck. "I thought I would never see you again."

Aurora was taken aback a little at how Aerrow acted. She just wrapped her arms around him and held him close.

"I'm right here," she whispered. "I'm right here Aerrow."

Aerrow looked at her then kissed her roughly and passionately. Then a whistle came from beside them. They both pulled away and looked beside them and saw the _Condor_ floating beside them. Everyone was standing on the runway and smiling at them. Piper and Lark were crying and Finn, Junko, and Stork were smiling at them. Radarr was jumping up and down squawking at them. Aerrow and Aurora both laughed at stood up.

"Shall we go back to the _Condor_?" Aerrow asked as he wrapped an arm around Aurora's waist.

Aurora smiled up at him and nodded.

"Lead the way love," Aurora smiled.

Aerrow grinned at her.

"Finn, toss us a line!" Aerrow shouted.

Finn did and Aerrow tied it around him and Aurora. Aurora looked at him a little confused.

"Aerrow?" she asked, as he checked the knot he tied. "What are you doing?"

He grinned again, mischief gleaming in his eyes. It finally clicked in Aurora's mind, and she shook her head.

"Don't you dare!" she hissed.

"Too late!" Aerrow shouted, running toward the edge and jumping off.

Aurora screamed and clung to him. Aerrow however, was laughing a whooping. The rope snapped tight and the bounced twice then they were still. Slowly they started going up toward the _Condor_. Aurora, recovering a little, looked at Aerrow.

"Don't you _ever_ do that again," she hissed at him.

Aerrow smiled and kissed her. Aurora smiled a little.

"Don't think that will make it all better," she said, as they were pulled up onto the runway of the ship.

Aurora was immediately attacked by three people and a sky monkey. After she was finally let up, everyone gave her a hug and they had yet another party on the ship. They partied all night long and till late-afternoon the next day. Finally Aurora said she was tired and she needed some rest. She left the bridge but didn't go to her room, but to the runway. She stared up at the clouds and watched them float by.

"You used to do that when you were little," came Lark's voice behind her.

Aurora turned and smiled at her sister. She finally got a good look at her since they left Cyclonia. Lark was dressed in the same outfit as Piper's but Lark's was in black and violet. Her eyes didn't have the dark rings around them as they had before and her violet eyes were sparkling in the fading sunlight.

"I don't really remember," Aurora said looking back at the clouds.

The sisters stood there in silence for awhile then Aurora turned toward her sister and gave her a hug. Lark was shocked a first but slowly returned the hug.

"We've got a lot of catching up to do," Aurora said letting Lark go. "But we've got the time now."

Lark smiled and nodded. There was a cough from the doorway and they both turned to see Aerrow standing there. Lark gave Aurora a smile and gave her another quick hug and walked back up to the bridge. Aerrow smiled as Lark passed him and she smiled back at him. He then walked over the Aurora and wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. They both looked up at the sky and saw the last bit of rays going behind the clouds. They watched the sky till they saw several stars coming out. Aerrow then squeezed Aurora and looked down at her. She looked up at him and cocked her head at him.

"Do you want to stay with me tonight?" he asked.

Aurora's face started heating up.

"Wha-what?" she stammered.

Aerrow smiled.

"I said," he smirked. "Do you want to stay with me tonight? Your sister doesn't have a room and she can't sleep on the bridge."

At that comment Aurora rolled her eyes.

"You're just using her as an excuse to get me to sleep in your room," she said, getting a grin from Aerrow.

"How did you guess?" he said innocently.

Aurora rolled her eyes again.

"And if I say no?" she asked.

"Well, you will be out of luck," he said, smirking some more and dragging her toward his room. "I already told Lark you were staying with me, and that she could have your room."

Aurora sighed and started walking with him instead of being dragged there. They got to his room and she saw that her stuff was in there with his. She looked at him and shook her head. He shrugged and went to change into his PJs, and Aurora did the same. They each had their backs to each other so they never saw anything. Aerrow waited till he heard Aurora get in the bed. He then turned and saw she was in her normal PJ shorts and top, he just had some shorts on. He got into bed and laid on his back, spread his arms out and closed his eyes. He felt something cuddle up next to him and he looked to see Aurora curling up in a slight ball in the crook of his arm. Aerrow smiled and wrapped his arm around her form. She sighed and draped an arm over his stomach.

"Now this is a perfect way to end things," she whispered, closing her eyes.

"No," Aerrow whispered back. "It's perfect way to begin things."

Aurora smiled and drifted off to sleep, and Aerrow her not long after.

-

-

-

-

**Me- Well? Did you like the last chapter? –sniff-It's over! I can't believe it's over!!**

**Aurora- It's ok….Your going to write some more about us…**

**Me- -perks up- That's right!! I'm doing a sequel!! XD I'll post like a summary-ish of the story as a next chapter-thingy!! But I won't tell everything! …..Not because I'm evil….But because I might not go by that summary…..I know this story had twists and turns I never dreamed of in the summary I had made for myself. THANKS FOR READING!! I LOVE YOU ALL!! Stay tuned for the sequel!!**

**Everyone else- TILL NEXT TIME!!**

**Me- LATER!! XD**


	16. Chapter 16: Preview

**Me- OK….I have now made a summary-ish thing for the next story…..And here it is!! XD:**

_The story takes place three years after _Of Sky Knights and Slyphs. **(I know I said two but what I wanted to happen couldn't happen in two years but maybe three…..So there) **_Aerrow and the others have settled down on Atmosia at the edge, so they can park the _Condor _nearby for Stork's sake._**(Hee Hee) **_That and they are pretty far away from the people so they can have some peace and quite. __Aerrow and Aurora live together in a house they built and Finn and Piper are now engaged and living together next door to Aerrow and Aurora in a house they built. _**(You see nothing was out there where they live now so….They had to build everything themselves) **_Stork and Junko have girlfriends now _**(More details later)** _and Stork and his girlfriend live on the _Condor, **(Big surprise there…)** _and Junko and his girlfriend live near Aerrow and the others. Lark has been accepted into everyday life and no one blames her for the things Cyclonis made her do. And Lark is dating this guy who looks like the Dark Ace but you know is her age and he has blue eyes not red. And she lives near Aurora cause she wants to keep an eye on Aerrow and Aurora._**(Her big sister side is kicking in)**

_This whole thing starts when the Dark Ace is seen not far from Atmosia. The Storm Hawks are called in and they face the Dark Ace for the first time in years. Lucky for the good guys they've been training and they are better than when they fought Dark Ace years ago. _**(Booyah!! XD)**_ But then we have the dawn of the Dark Ace. A few random battles here and there. Then a wedding for Finn and Piper before we go and fight the final battle. Then other random things happen…._

**I know it's a little bit hazy at the end, but I didn't want to put anything down and then not write about it…..So I went with the more detail beginning cause I have that down in my computer and a hazy ending cause like I said before I may go everywhere before I get to the ending…Let me know if you like it! I hope to have the first chapter of the sequel up within at least a month….I know that sounds long but I'm fixing to go camping and then when I get back I have to start school….Oh joy….**

**I would like to thank everyone who read my story and like it just a little bit.**

**I would also like to thank:  
**

**3merald princ3ss**

**Unleash the Shadow**

**Ending Theme**

**ShadowHawk91**

**NekoNekoMinako**

**I appreciate you guys for reviewing and giving me your opinions! I always looked forward to reading your reviews.**

**And thank you 3merald princ3ss and Unleash the Shadow for reviewing for almost every chapter.**

**I love you guys and I look forward to hearing from you again!!**

**LATER!!**


	17. Sequel is Posted!

**Hey guys! **

**Just thought I would let you guys know that I've posted the sequel!! XD **

**The name is ****OSKAS: Dawn of the Master Ace**. **I've only posted one chapter though, so you might have to wait till I have the other chapter posted. I haven't even started it…I'M SORRY!! College has been getting to me and I don't have the time any more. But I promise I'll post the second chapter as soon as I can! Thanks guys!**


End file.
